Anima Gemella
by BobbiScott
Summary: what happens when you love your best friend
1. Chapter 1

_AN:_

_so this is literally the first thing I have EVER written, please go easy on me. I'm trying to face my fears and put myself out there. I hope to grow from here but this is the first step. I hope you enjoy. _

As Olivia laid out back in her hammock, reading yet another book, she couldn't help but get lost in her thoughts. At 21, Olivia was well into her college career with nothing other than good grades to show for it. Olivia has always been the "good girl", the girl who always made straight As, started on the high school basketball team, and never ever got in trouble. Typically described as the responsible one, she struggled to find her place in social settings. She was never the popular girl, but was friends with the popular crowds. She was also friends with the kids who tended to blend into the background, unseen by most. Her popular friends, Mellie in particular, always wanted Olivia around to date whatever guy-they-liked's socially awkward friend. See if you find the friend a date, you get more alone time with the hot guy. It never failed, any time Mellie found a new boyfriend, Olivia was set up with the awkward best friend. Guys didn't really notice Olivia, so this was the extent of most her dates, both in high school carrying on into college.

With that said, Olivia has never felt connected to anyone she's ever been on a date with, which is why at 21 Olivia has done nothing more than kiss a guy. Most people don't know because Olivia is embarrassed that she's nearly a college graduate, about to enter her career as a high school teacher and has zero experience. I mean how awkward is it to know many of your students have sex lives and you don't. This brings Olivia's train of thought back to Fitz.

Fitz and Olivia have been friends since they were 14. They attended different high schools but had a pretty close knit group of friends, which is mostly made of up of guys. Fitz, Jake, Huck, Harrison, Marcus, David and Cyrus all went to high school in a town about thirty minutes away, meanwhile Olivia, Abby, and Quinn (and Mellie) all went to school together. Olivia met the boys when Abby started dating David. From there the group spent much of their free time together. Olivia instantly had the biggest crush on Fitz. He was gorgeous with brown curly hair and the brightest blue eyes. Let's not even get started on his body, sweet Jesus. Abby's dad let the boys build a sand volleyball court in their backyard one summer and the group basically lived there. Naturally the boys played shirtless and Olivia had to stop herself from drooling over Fitz's body. The problem was besides being shy when it came to guys, she was considered one of the boys. She knew she never stood a chance with Fitz, so she kept her crush a secret and settled for best friends. Their relationship was deeper than her physical attraction. He really saw her for who she was. Olivia had a lot of interests that many would judge as nerdy. Every time someone would find out she liked Star Wars or superheroes they made fun of her. So she learned to keep those parts of herself hidden. Only Fitz appreciated her for the things that made her different and it only made her love him more.

One day last year Mellie saw a picture of Fitz on Olivia's Instagram and begged Olivia to introduce them. Reluctantly, she agreed knowing Fitz would never see her as more than his best friend, his little sister. Mellie and Fitz hit it off instantly much to Olivia's chagrin. Within two weeks they were in a committed relationship and Olivia was once again the third wheel. For weeks Olivia cried herself to sleep wishing it was her that Fitz was so proudly taking on dates and posting cute photos with sappy captions. Once again, she was reminded that she was the sidekick and Mellie was the star, and now Fitz was her leading man. Nothing hurt worse than being the friend Mellie told about how amazing Fitz was in bed and how incredible he made her feel. Now here she was, a year later alone in her hammock dreaming of the blue eyed boy who stole her heart and the night that changed everything.


	2. Chapter 2

**one month earlier:**

Olivia and Mellie were leaving their last class of the day. They decided they would study for their final at Fitz's apartment he shared with Jake since they normally hung out there after classes anyway. It wasn't uncommon to have the group over at Fitz and Jake's place because it was close to campus, by far the biggest and nicest, with the best pool set up. What else could a bunch of college kids want? The one hang up Olivia has about the boys' apartment is Jake. Jake is Fitz's best friend and by far the most awkward of the group. When Mellie and Fitz first hooked up, Mellie went into match maker mode and tried to set Olivia and Jake. Olivia was not having it. Sure, he was okay looking but he was kind of jerk and made her uncomfortable over the years when she would catch him watching her. Needless to say, it made things awkward because Mellie hadn't been discreet in her attempts nor was Olivia with her rejection.

About 15 minutes into their study session Fitz walked into the apartment noticing the girls. With a huff he walked into his room and slammed the door.

"What's his problem?" Olivia asked Mellie thinking maybe he had told her something was up.

"I have no idea, I'm going to go check on him" with that she disappears into the bedroom, softly closing the door behind her.

Olivia continues to work on her notes. After a few minutes, she starts to hear raised voices coming from Fitz's room. She didn't think anything of it, Mellie and Fitz have a volatile relationship at times. The fights were reality show drama quality. At this point most everyone was used to it. They were notorious for fighting and making up. And when they made up everyone made sure to vacate the apartment. No one wanted to listen to them go at it for hours, least of all Olivia.

As the yelling continues, Olivia tries to make out what the issue is this time. That's when she hears her name? "What could I have to do with this?" She thinks to herself. At the same time Jake walks in, noticing the argument coming from down the hall he looks to Olivia for answers. She slightly shrugs her shoulders and chews her pen, wondering what she could have possibly done. That's when things got awkward.

"Why don't you go hang out with your lesbian girlfriend out there Mellie! I swear she's here all the fucking time, I don't need you attached to her 24/7" Fitz yells. Olivia's eye widen and her jaw drops. "What the hell, I thought he was my friend?" Olivia begins to panic and Jake just gives her a smirk before heading to his room.

"I thought she was your best friend Fitz! You constantly tell me she is the sister you never had! Why is this a problem all of a sudden?!" Mellie screams back.

Taken aback Olivia tries to pack her bag, fighting back tears. "Not only does he not love me back, he doesn't even want me around" she thinks. Just as she puts her last book in her bag, the door opens. Fitz steps out making awkward eye contact with her. She can't hold back the tears any longer

"Fuck you Fitz! I thought we were friends!" Olivia gets out as her voice cracks. With that she runs out the door without a look back.

She cried the entire way home. Once she gets to her apartment she shares the story with Abby, she locks herself in her room, turns off her phone and gets in bed. Olivia cries herself to sleep, heartbroken beyond anything she could imagine.

The next morning she wakes up to a text from Mellie apologizing for Fitz's behavior. Rolling her eyes she drops her phone before getting ready for class. Two weeks to finals, then maybe she would take a trip, visit her cousins in Boston. Anything to get away from this place and Fitz. With a huff she dismisses the idea due to lack of funds.

Fitz avoids Olivia for the next week, and her him. She doesn't go to his apartment or to eat with the crew. She throws herself into her studies as she prepares for finals. Mellie hadn't put much effort into contacting her either, what should she expect, if Fitz didn't want her around why would Mellie. After Friday she will officially be a college senior, preparing for student teaching and moving on with her life. She needs to get over this situation and Fitz.

The following Friday morning as Olivia is heading to class she runs into Fitz. They stand a few feet away from one another, unsure of what to say or do. Finally Fitz breaks the silence.

"Livvie, I'm sorry I was an ass. I was having a bad day and I took it out on you. I'm so sorry you didn't deserve that"

"What you said was uncalled for Fitz. If you wanted alone time with Mellie, you could have just told me. I would understand. You hurt me, I thought you were my best friend" she says as tears begin to build.

Fitz's face drops "You are Livvie, you are. I'm sorry. Let me make it up to you! Mellie is going to the beach this weekend with some friends, come over tonight. I'll make you pizza and we can have a Star Wars marathon. From the beginning, all nighter."

A small smile creeps onto Olivia's face. There's nothing she loves more than "nerd nights" with Fitz. Even Mellie teases her so when they can have solo movie nights, it's alway a Star Wars marathon. With a huge smile Olivia agreed. "Okay, see you at 6. I really need to go though. My final starts in a few "

With that they part ways. Fitz relieved Olivia is speaking to him and Olivia with the excitement of a night with Fitz.


	3. Chapter 3

After completing her last and longest final, who put five essays on a final... honestly, Olivia headed home to prepare for her night with Fitz. As much as she wanted to forgive him, she was having a hard time. She would start to get over it and then his words would play over and over in her head. She decided she would have to get over her fear of confrontation and demand answers from Fitz over dinner. She simply could not understand what was going on, much less the intention of his words. The only time she was ever with Mellie anymore was when she was with Fitz too, with the exception of school activities. Olivia had tried to distance herself from Mellie since she started dating Fitz. It didn't always work but she had no desire to listen to stories about Fitz being the perfect boyfriend or how good he put it on Mellie the night before. It's a wonder Mellie didn't notice the faces of disgust Olivia would make listening to the intimate details or their love life. Why did girls always talk about their love lives with friends? "Keep it private, especially when it's Fitz" Olivia would angrily think.

After taking a decent nap, because there's no sleep in a Star Wars marathon, Olivia sat in her closet floor trying to decide what to wear. Alone time with Fitz was extremely rare these days and she wanted to make the most of it. She fought herself on which outfit to choose for a least thirty minutes. "Do I look cute? Do I dress comfy?" After all it was just a movie night with Fitz not a date, no matter how bad she wishes it was. She finally decides to wear black leggings and a white off the shoulder top. Nothing fancy but still cute without looking like she was trying too hard. She left her hair down and in loose curls and minimal make up. Happy with her look Olivia set out for dinner.

She stopped by the liquor store grabbing Fitz his favorite beer and herself some fruity vodka. The perfect movie night drinks. As she pulled her SUV into the parking lot she noticed Jake's car was there. "Well there goes our night alone" Olivia grimaced. She made her way to door, not stopping to knock because knocking was for strangers, she was family, or so she thought before their fight. Second guessing herself she stopped halfway through the door, unfortunately Jake was there to see her. Taking a deep breath she continued into the apartment, taking their drinks to the kitchen. There in the kitchen was Fitz putting the final toppings on their pepperoni, bacon and sausage pizza, her favorite. Clearing her throat to get his attention she walked to the fridge to cool his beer. She looked over her should to see Fitz watching her with a thousand watt smile. He was happy to see her which helped to calm her nerves. Then his words played again in her head and she awkwardly walked to take a seat at the bar. Fitz instantly noticed the change in her demeanor. His shoulder dropped and he knew that they needed to talk.

At the same time, Jake walked into the kitchen letting Fitz know he was heading out for the night, jokingly adding "don't wait up" with a wink at Olivia. As he turned to walk out Olivia gagged behind his back causing Fitz to chuckle. "We will be okay" he thought to himself. Fitz placed the pizza in the oven, clapped his hands and asked Olivia to pick her poison.

"Beer or some of that fruity shit you can't live without" he said with a grin.

"I'll take fruity shit for 500, Alex" she mockingly replied.

With an eye roll, Fitz gathered supplies and made Olivia her drink before grabbing himself a beer. Taking a deep breath he sits next to Olivia, facing her knowing she needs his full attention.

"Livvie, I can't apologize enough for what I said. I know you're not that close to Mellie but spend time with her more and more because of me, which I'm grateful for. My two best girls should be close. I mean you did introduce us."

Looking down Olivia simply nodded her head.

"Please say something" Fitz pleaded.

"Why were so upset with me for being here?"

"It's not that you were here. It was that you both were here. I never get time with just you anymore, or Mellie. I just miss my friend and that's why tonight is going to be so great. Favorite food, drink, movie and friend" Fitz ended enthusiastically.

"Uh huh. Well I guess we should get the movie started, we have a long night ahead of us" Olivia jumped from the stool and into the living room.

30 minutes later, they destroyed the pizza while quoting the movie line for line. By the time the third movie started Olivia and Fitz had both migrated to the couch, taking claim of opposite ends. Olivia pokes Fitz in the face with her toes much to his disgust before getting comfortable and turning her attention to the movie. Sometime in their marathon they both drifted off the sleep. Olivia woke to find herself cuddled with Fitz, sharing a pillow, and him spooning her from behind. She felt his hand rubbing her stomach under her shirt and his breathe on her neck. She had dreamed of this for years. Not sure how they ended up in this position, Olivia turned her head to take in his sleeping face. After a few moments of staring she gathered the courage to kiss the corner of his mouth before returning to her previous position cuddled in front of him. She would take whatever she could get. An hour later they were woken by Jake entering the apartment. Fitz and Olivia jumped apart realizing their compromising position. Jake just watched from the door before mumbling under his breathe on his way to his room. Olivia scrambled from the couch and gathered her shoes, phones and keys, telling Fitz she should head home. She barely slowed down enough to see him nod slowly.

Olivia drove home confused by what happened, guilt for cuddling Mellie's boyfriend and joy from being held by Fitz. Meanwhile Fitz was pacing his apartment trying to figure out what was happening before climbing in bed, only to dream of Olivia.


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: thank you so much for all your comments. I don't know often I will be able to update after this weekend but I hope you stick with me and enjoy! Happy Mother's Day! _

_Please excuse any mistakes, I typed on my phone ️_

Olivia tossed and turned all night. She couldn't get Fitz out of her head. The way he held her, the fact that she kissed him while he slept, or the feel of a certain body part pressed into her back. The one person she wanted had held her as they slept but did he even know it before Jake woke them up? Had he pulled her into his hold willingly or had it been a subconscious move in his sleep? It was driving her insane. At some point, she drifted to sleep only to be plagued with dreams of nights like tonight being normal and Fitz was hers.

The next day Olivia avoided everyone. She couldn't exactly talk to anyone about what happened considering all her friends were friends with Mellie and Fitz as well. So Olivia did the one thing that would settle her nerves. She drove to the gym to swim. For hours she pushed herself, lap after lap but Fitz was still there in her thoughts taunting her.

Olivia decided to stop for food on the way home. As she waited in line at a local deli, she was bumped from behind. Turning to see what was happening she noticed an attractive guy behind her. He immediately begins to apologize. With a chuckle Olivia tells him not to worry about it.

"I'm Russell by the way" he says with a smile and extends his hand"

"Olivia" shaking his outstretched hand.

She begins to turn back around but he continues "I've never seen you here before, are you new to the area?"

"No, I just normally study around this time, but my summer break started yesterday so I am free for a few months at least. I take it you come here often since you didn't recognize me"

Russell chuckles "actually I don't but it seemed like an easy way to start a conversation with a pretty girl"

Olivia looks down as her cheeks turn pink. Guys didn't say thing like that to her and she wasn't great at taking compliments.

"Could I get your number? Maybe I can take you out sometime?"

Olivia takes a second to really look at Russell. He was attractive, I mean really attractive. Maybe he could take her mind off Fitz? After all Fitz has Mellie and after the fight maybe she could find other people to spend at least a little of her time with. Finally, Olivia let's herself smile "sure, let me see your phone, I'll put my number in" quickly he hands it over and she types in her contact information before stepping to the counter to order her food which is quickly served. "I'll see you around Russell" she waves and makes her way home.

The whole way home all Olivia can think about was that Russell was interested in her. She was excited at the prospect but also scared. Surely he wouldn't be interested if he knew how inexperienced she was. Then she thought of Fitz. Would going on a date with Russell change things with Fitz? Last night felt like something real but he was still with Mellie. How long can she hold onto to hope? But what if last night meant something to him too? It probably didn't, maybe he's just a snuggler and felt her near. "Urg! I just want to know what he's thinking!"

Later that night Olivia's phone alerts a new message. She sees its from Fitz but it's a group message.

POOL PARTY AT MY PLACE TOMORROW! 11:00 WE ARE STARTING OFF SUMMER BREAK RIGHT! BYOB.

Tomorrow, tomorrow she would see how Fitz acted. Maybe she would get some answers but for now she was going to hold onto to hope.

—-

Across town:

Fitz too tossed and turned with thoughts of Olivia all night. Fitz remembers the first time he met Olivia seven years ago. Abby brought her quiet friend to Harrison's graduation party. Harrison being three years older than them, had invited his younger brother, Marcus and his friends to join in the festivities. The party was huge, much bigger than intended. Abby's parents wouldn't let her come unless a friend accompanied her, so she begged Olivia to join them. Reluctantly she agreed, parties weren't her thing but Abby was desperate to spend time with David. No more than ten minutes after arriving Abby disappeared with David, leaving Liv to fend for herself. Fitz having been introduced to her by David, took it upon himself to entertain her. After refusing any alcohol, Fitz presented her with a bottle of water. They went through the party out to the back porch. Harrison and Marcus's house was beautiful with a backyard to die for. Fitz and Liv decided the porch swing was perfect for the spring night. They spent hours talking about any and everything. He was surprised to that this shy girl opened up to him like an old friend. He couldn't help but watch her, she was beautiful. Curly brown hair and the sweetest brown eyes. Her smile captivated him. Normally he would have been trying to pick up girls at a party like this but all he wanted to do was spend time with Olivia.

From that night on they spoke daily, and before long were inseparable. What she didn't know was Fitz was instantly head over heals for her but never felt like he was good enough for her. She deserved the world, and even as a freshmen in high school, he had a bad boy, ladies man reputation. So Fitz settled for being her best friend and would do anything to make sure she was happy.

He was okay with it until she introduced him to Mellie. She clearly didn't have feeling for him if she was willing to set him up with her friend. With his hopes destroyed, he decided to go all in with Mellie. He thought this could work, I have a girlfriend and I still get to spend time with Livvie. But over time it began to wear him down. It was hard to smile and be happy with Mellie and see Olivia every day. She only got more beautiful as they got older and god if she isn't the smartest person he knows. She could do anything with her life but she wants to teach high school. She wants to touch lives and build futures. Fitz was more in love with Olivia than he ever thought possible and until last night he had lost hope.

Now as he lays alone in bed, all he can think about is holding her. He had woken to see the movie had ended and Olivia was sound asleep at the opposite end of the couch. He couldn't stop himself, he crawled to the other end and pulled Olivia into his chest. If all he ever got was one night of simply holding her, he wasn't going to miss his chance. Fitz held her tight before drifting off to sleep with a smile on his face.

He saw the panic in Olivia's eyes as she rushed out of his apartment, thanks for that Jake. He didn't want to crowd her, so Fitz didn't contact her. But he wanted to spend more time with her before Mellie came home. Did Olivia feel the same way? Why was she freaked out waking up in my arms? After a few hours of trying to figure out the situation, he decided to invite their friends to a pool party. A group setting is what they needed, and Liv in a swimsuit wasn't the worst thing he could think of. So he sends a text out to everyone, praying that this could be the first step into Liv's life as more than a friend. Everyone confirmed they would be there, Liv included.

He already knew his plan for Mellie's return. If he wanted a shot with Liv, he had to end things with Mellie but he wouldn't be the jerk to do it over the phone. She was scheduled to come home Monday night, he would ask her to dinner and break things off. But until then he wanted to make sure his relationship with Liv wasn't damaged by his impulsive decision the night before. Tomorrow could be the biggest day of his life and he was beyond nervous.


	5. Chapter 5

Fitz was up bright and early the next morning. Sure, it was a Sunday but it was summer and if things work out the way he hopes, it'll be the best summer ever. He cleaned the apartment spotless, yes he wanted to impress Olivia even if she spent a lot of time here before. In Fitz's mind this was different, he wanted everything to be perfect.

After a quick run to the grocery store, Fitz organized food for the grill and loaded the cooler with ice, beer and mixers for Olivia's fruity shit. It was a little after 10:30 when Fitz heard a knock at the door. He still hadn't seen Jake that morning, he thought maybe he forgot his keys. On the other side of the door was a pleasant surprise, Olivia with her hair in a messy bun, tank top and cut off shorts. He could see the ties for her white bikini and his mind instantly pictured what was underneath.

Unfortunately his mind wasn't the only part of him excited. Embarrassed, he ushered Olivia in with a quick "hello". Over his should as he ran to his bedroom he smirked "be right back Livvie". Once in the safety of his room he forced himself to calm down. This was the first time they have seen each other since the cuddle incident, he couldn't scare her off by sporty a hard on just by looking at her. A few centering breaths later, he braved facing her. The lack of eye contact and pink of Olivia's cheeks gives her way, she totally saw his hard on. Great.

—-

To say Olivia was excited was an understatement. She was up and ready much earlier than necessary. After cleaning her apartment, she finally gave in and decided to go to Fitz's early to see if he needed help. She careful picked a casual and low-key sexy outfit of short shorts and tank over her bikini, hoping to catch Fitz's attention without looking desperate. As she approached his door she had to calm her nerves. "It's just Fitz" she whispered to herself. But that was it, this was Fitz and she wants him more than ever.

She decides after recent events, it's best to knock, plus she was early. Who knew what was going on inside when no one was expected. As Fitz opens the door her breath is taken away. "God damn he is gorgeous" she thinks. She notices an strange look on his face before he tries to quickly turn around but not before she notices the bulge in his pants. "Holy hell, that's huge, is that normal? Wait, was that for me?!" Olivia wonders as he bolts for his bedroom. She patiently waits for him to return but still can't hide her surprise of seeing Fitz's boner. She's more curious than ever. When he had spooned her the other night, she had felt him behind her. Never having seen or felt a man, she wondered what he looked like and how he felt. Shaking her head of the thoughts, desperate to hide the blush still present on her face, she stands up just in time to make eye contact as Fitz opens his door. Embarrassed she looks down just as Jake enter the apartment.

"What's going on guys? Why do you both look like you saw your grandma naked?" If only Jake knew what was going on. Fitz ignores him and heads to gather their supplies, Olivia close behind. The three of them take the cooler, food and their bag down to the pool side loungers near the grill. Claiming chairs and settling in, Fitz grabs the sunscreen and begins to apply it to his skin. He shyly turns to Liv "would get my back for me?"

Touch Fitz? Um no brainer! "Yea, hand it over"

She slowly applies the lotion to his back, trying to hide her smile. Taking her time to cover his back while sliding her fingers over his muscles, Olivia was in heaven. As she finishes, she hears loud chatter. Looking over shoulder she notices all their friends making their way to the pool. Thankful for the distraction from Fitz, she jumps up and hugs Abby and Quinn.

It doesn't take long for the boys to jump in the pool and start horsing around while the girls laid out. The girls begin to shed their clothes to sun bathe in their swimsuits. David can't take his eyes off Abby, same with Huck who was staring holes into Quinn's ass. Meanwhile Fitz thinks he may die as he sees just how small Olivia's bikini is, his imagination did not do her justice. My god she was perfect. She turns her head and catches Fitz watching her. He quickly turns his head, embarrassed at getting caught. Only his excitement turns to rage when he notices Jake drooling over Olivia. As the girls were chatting Fitz starts yelling at them to get in. If she's in the water, Jake can't look at her like a starved man.

Abby speaks up "nope. We are good. Just here for the sun, food and booze".

Instantly David, Huck and Fitz climb out of the pool approaching the girls. "David I swear to god if you throw me in, I will kill you" which doesn't stop him from picking her up and tossing her over the side. Huck quickly follows with Quinn. Fitz is slowly making his way closer to Olivia. "Fitz please. I don't want to get my hair wet. Don't throw me in, please. Pretty please." He continues closer, clearly on a mission. With a giant smile on his face he lunges at her, but she quickly evades him with a squeal and makes a dash for the other side of the pool. He continues to chase her for a few minutes before finally scooping her up in his arms. Olivia refuses to go down without a fight. The pool is full of their friends laughing at the spectacle in front of them. Olivia is clinging to Fitz for dear life so he can't throw her in.

Her head buried in his neck, she hears him begin to laugh. "Oh Livvie, if you think this will save you, you're wrong" with that he takes a step and jumps in with Olivia wrapped around him. They sink to the bottom before Fitz pushes off and they reach the surface. Wiping away water still clinging together, their faces inches apart Olivia looks into his eyes and sees something she's never seen before; wonder, desire and what she thinks is love. Loud laughs interrupt their moment and Liv swims away towards the girls. Had the cheers not broken their moment, Olivia truly believes they would have kissed and now more than ever she hates having a group of friends. If they were alone maybe they would finally address the elephant in the room. One thing is clear to both of them, they are not alone in their feelings. This moment changes everything. The only question left is where do we go from here?

The group spends the afternoon into the evening enjoying the summer day and drinks. Fitz and Olivia steal looks, playing in the water. Slowly the crew begins to trickle out. Before long it is just Fitz, Liv, Jake and Harrison. They gather their things and head back to the apartment. Harrison and Jake decide they want to hit up a local bar but can't convince Fitz to join them. The moment the door closes behind them Fitz and Liv turn to each other, staring into each other's eyes and they both know everything is about to change.


	6. Chapter 6

Fitz and Olivia stand looking into each other's eyes for what seems like forever, when in reality its probably only seconds. Fitz clears his throat "thank you for all your help today Livvie." He begins to rock back and forth from heel to toe, nervous to take the conversation where he desperately wants it to go. What if what is happening is all in his head?

Olivia nods her head with a small smile, this isn't what she thought they would be discussing. He looks nervous. She notices he can't stand still, and he's never used thanks as small talk before. One of them is going to have to bite the bullet and start the conversation. Wringing her hands together, Olivia seeks the courage to speak the words she has thought for years. But what if he doesn't feel the same way? Will this ruin everything. "I can't lose him" a voice in her head whispers. At the same time she can't pretend to be his friend anymore. Here goes nothing...

"Fitz"

"Liv" he says at the exact same time. Great.

"Um, you go ahead" Olivia takes to easy way out.

Fitz takes two steps so he is standing right in front of her. Looking deep in her eyes, he finds the strength to put it all out there. "Livvie, please hear me out before saying anything, can you do that?" With her nod he continues "Liv. You have been my best friend and I never want that to change. But I can't keep doing this... Livvie, you're more than a friend, you're my other half. I know I'm with Mellie and trust me, that's about to change but it's you. You're the one I want to call when something amazing happens, the one I want to pick me up when I'm having a bad day, the one I want to lay beside me when I fall asleep at night. Liv I love you. I have for... ever. I can't keep it to myself anymore." After several moments of silence he pleads "please say something".

With one step, Olivia was in his arms, taking his face in her hands she kisses him. A simple peck, but Fitz wanted more and deepens the kiss. His hands begin to roam her body, over her hips, skimming her breasts before sliding back down to her ass and she groans into his mouth. Slipping his tongue into her mouth, wanting even more, he slowly walks her to the wall, pressing himself into her. Her hands slide into his hair, not wanting to miss a second of this moment. When she feels his hard length pressed between her legs begin to grind into her, she is brought back to reality. He isn't hers. No matter how they feel, he's still Mellie's, not in a property way but an emotional one. She gently pushed him away, breaking the kiss. Fitz looks into her eyes confused, searching for answers.

"Fitz, regardless of how either of us feel, you still have a girlfriend and I refuse to be that girl. Maybe we should take a step back. You figure out your situation and then we can talk." This was the hardest thing she's ever done, making herself walk away from what she's always wanted. At the end of the day she would wait for him, but until he was single she wouldn't go there. She was already feeling the weight of her guilt for a simple kiss and after all Mellie was her friend.

Olivia slowly gathers her things as Fitz watches her. Finally speaking up "Livvie I'm sorry, I crossed a line. I shouldn't have done that. Please forgive me. I don't want to lose you"

"That's not what is happening. Plus I was the one who kissed you remember. I just can't be the other woman. Figure out what you want and we can talk but It can't be like this." She softly kisses his cheek then walks out, leaving Fitz more determined to end his relationship with Mellie because if that kiss was any indication of what a life with Olivia could be, then he would never give it up.

On the other side of the door, Olivia slumps to the ground against the wall, tears streaming down her face. Why had she introduced them, why hadn't she kept hope? It was all so messed up. If they did this, how would thing unfold with Mellie, both for Fitz and Olivia. She knows they could both easily lose Mellie from their lives but would Mellie go quietly? Deep down Olivia knows it's not going to be easy, it'll be ugly but Fitz is worth it. As she dusts herself off walking to her car, she begins to prepare for the fireworks she knows are coming. Confrontation with Mellie is inevitable and Mellie's plays dirty. The only relief Olivia could take was that Mellie wouldn't be home until tomorrow night and who knows when Fitz plans to talk to her. For now she lives to see one more dramaless day.


	7. Chapter 7

_AN: I am totally geeking out that some of my favorite FF authors are following this story! I can't thank you all enough for following me on this journey. Let me know what you think in the comments! Again apologies for any errors!_

Monday brings a sense of peace to Fitz. He knows after today he is on the path to what he's always wanted, Olivia. She's perfect and that kiss yesterday proved they were more than friends. It's all he can think about throughout the day. At the gym, he caught his mind wandering to her smile as she splashed in the pool, or her on his shoulders while playing chicken. He just couldn't get her off his mind. After hiding his feelings for so long, he was relieved to live in his truth. With an extra pep in step, he returns to his apartment to get ready for dinner with Mellie. He had text her yesterday, asking her to dinner, which she quickly accepted. Jake is sitting on the sofa watching baseball when Fitz arrives home. "You're awfully smiley, ready for Mellie to get back?" Jake assumes.

"yes and no, I'm breaking up with Mellie" Fitz states.

"Wait, what? You're breaking up with Mellie? Where's this coming from? You guys have been together forever" Jake asks confused.

With a smile Fitz answers "being together forever doesn't mean happily together. Between you and me, I'm taking a shot with Liv. I've had a thing for her for ages. Recently, I realized she's it for me and Mellie was just someone to have fun with. Liv is the real deal man"

"Liv? Olivia? Olivia Pope? You're kidding me right" Jake asks with a hint of anger.

"Yes, Olivia!" Fitz exclaims.

"That's fucked up on so many levels Fitz! Have you been screwing her behind Mellie's back?"

"What the hell Jake! No, I've never cheated and I wouldn't ever put Liv in that position. We finally admitted to each other we have real feelings and I won't let Mellie stand in the way. So I'm breaking up with her, tonight actually."

"Wow. You're something else Grant." Jake grabs his keys and leaves.

What the hell is his problem? He doesn't even like Mellie... then Fitz realizes Jake wants Liv. He laughs, there's no way in hell that is happening, ever. He vaguely remembers Mellie trying to hook them up and Liv was not about it. Then he thinks of the way Jake watched Olivia at the pool yesterday. Anger spreads throughout his body. Has he always been lusting after her? Was that why she didn't like being around him? How hadn't he noticed? Fitz begins to worry if Jake will be a problem where Liv is concerned.

Now wasn't the time to focus on this Jake situation though. He needed to get his head on straight for his dinner with Mellie. He chose a public place because Mellie is known to be volatile but refuses to look bad in public. Her crazy was for behind closed doors, to world she was composed and refined. He quickly showers and dresses before heading to meet Mellie at the restaurant. He definitely wasn't picking her up before dumping her.

Upon arrival, he is seated and patiently waits for Mellie. Within five minutes she arrives, gracefully making her way through the crowd to their table. Fitz stands and kisses her on the cheek, refusing to kiss her lips. Mellie immediately begins to tell him about her short beach weekend. He smiles and nods waiting for a chance to spit out the lines he's practiced in his head over and over since yesterday.

After a few minutes Mellie gives him the opening he needs, she sweetly asks how his weekend was without her. This is it, just get it over with.

"Well Mel, I think he need to talk"

Her face drops, this never leads to anything good

With a sigh he continues "Mel, you're great. I mean you're beautiful and funny and everything a man could want but this isn't working for me anymore. I think we should stop seeing each other. This is over. I'm sorry but I can't be with you anymore."

He watches as her body stiffens. She's taking calculated breaths, which either means she's about to lose it or she's trying to maintain her composure.

"Are. You. Kidding. Me." She angrily whispers "you brought me here to break up with me! What the fuck Fitz. We were fine before I left, what happened!"

"We weren't fine before you left. We haven't been in a while, if ever. I tried, I really did but Mel I don't love you and I won't ever love you" Fitz is being honest, this is all true.

"Who is she Fitz? Don't give me this bullshit. Who is the whore you fucked around with while I was gone? That's the only reason this could be happening"

Fitz's shoulders slump "I didn't fuck around with anyone Mel. I won't lie there is someone else but I've never cheated on you. I've had feelings for her for a while and I'm tired of fighting them. She deserves better than to be a secret. I'm going to be the man she deserves. So, that's why I'm doing this. I'm choosing her. I'm sorry for how it's happening and I'm sorry for hurting you but I can't do this anymore."

"You son of a bitch. I have given you over a year of my life, for you to drop me for someone else. You will regret this Fitzgerald. Mark my words." With that she storms out of the restaurant, leaving Fitz alone. Putting his head in his hands, he now worries what she means by him regretting his actions. God please don't let her take this out on Livvie when she finds out. Slightly concerned with how things ended, he drops a few bills on the table and leaves himself. In his car, her pulls out his phone and dials the one person he can't wait to speak to. Unfortunately she doesn't answer. On a whim he decides to surprise her and drives to her apartment. Only the surprise would end up being on Fitz.


	8. Chapter 8

_AN: I hope you all like this version of Olitz. There will be pumps in the road like any other couple but this will not be a make up and break up story. Thanks again!_

Monday may have brought Fitz peace but Olivia was conflicted. That kiss was everything she has ever wanted. The guilt, not so much. Although she knew Mellie was her friend, she wasn't naive enough to think Mellie actually cares about her. Their relationship has always been one sided. Olivia, forever the people pleaser, was the friend Mellie knew wouldn't say no to her. Mellie used Olivia for her kindness more than any of her other friends, it was something she just accepted. That's why she was always the one Mellie set up with her current flame's friends. Mellie always wanted her boyfriend's sole attention, Olivia was the answer. Olivia, of course, knew what she was up to and hated it every time but was too nice to stand up to her. That is until Jake, she just couldn't do it. He was creepy as hell. Any time she broke up with one of her boyfriends, Mellie would turn to Olivia for a shoulder to cry on.

Which is how Olivia ended up in her current circle of personal hell. Mellie had shown up at her apartment in tears because "Fitz dropped me for some dumb whore!", she had claimed. Mellie continues to rant her hatred for Fitz, appalled that HE would have the nerve to break up with HER. Olivia sat quietly listening to Mellie vent. The guilt she felt was slowly disappearing, only to be replaced by rage. Not once in her meltdown had Mellie said she loved Fitz, or that she couldn't imagine life without him. All she repeated was what a piece of shit he is and how she can't believe that this was happening to her.

"Mellie, why are you really upset? Is it because you love him or because you're embarrassed to be dumped?" Olivia asked calmly.

"Don't be ridiculous Olivia, how could you even ask that? You wouldn't understand you've never been able to keep a man interested longer than a week. You have no idea what I am going through."

That was it, Olivia was officially done. "Mellie I think its time for you to go. Fitz is my best friend, I won't sit here and listen to you bash his character and call him out of his name. I get that you're upset but I will not be your sounding board for trashing him."

"Are you kidding me?! You're throwing me out in my time of need?! You're supposed to be my friend too Olivia" Mellie fumed.

"You may be my friend but Fitz is my best friend, he's family. I'm sorry things didn't work out for you but I refuse to be a part of this. I will talk to you later." Olivia strides to the door, opening it as a sign for Mellie to leave, only to come face to face with the topic of the hour himself.. "Fitz" she says surprised by his arrival.

"Hi" he smiles not noticing Mellie behind Olivia.

Clearing her throat, she nods her head in Mellie's direction, it's now that he finally sees the last person he wants to talk to. "Well isn't this just perfect, he would come running to you with his sob story... whatever. Forget you both"

With that Mellie charges out of the apartment. Fitz and Olivia face one another, silently taking in what just happened. After a moment they both giggle at Mellie's dramatic exit.

"Hi"

"Hi"

"So you broke up with Mellie"

"I broke up with Mellie, there's only one woman I want and she is right here. There is nothing standing in our way Livvie. What do you say? Do you want me?"

The smile on Olivia's face shines brighter than the sun as she rushes to him. They spend the next few minutes just holding one another, taking it all in. They could finally be together. Fitz pulls away, brushing the hair out of Olivia's face before leaning in to kiss her. Softly at first, then she deeps the kiss. Fitz picks her up and carries her to the couch, laying her back before climbing on top of her. They continue to make out for the next ten minutes. Hands wandering, hips grinding. They can not get enough of each other. All that can be heard in the apartment are sighs and heavy breathing.

Eventually, Fitz pecks her lips before pulling his head back to look at her. Olivia smiles as she brushed his forever loose curl back. This was happening, he was hers and she was his. Sitting up, Fitz pulls her with him. "Livvie, we have a lot to talk about, I don't want to rush things. I want to make sure we start out building a foundation that won't fail us down the road."

"I agree, slow and steady. Fitz, I don't want you to take this the wrong way but I don't want anyone to know about us yet. You just broke up with Mellie, I don't want to be known as a home wrecker. Plus, who knows the wrath of Mellie, she's already pissed I kicked her out tonight"

"You kicked her out?!"

"Well yea, she came into my home bashing the most important person in my life." Olivia smiles shyly.

"Livvie, I promise I will take care of you, thank you for having my back. I love you."

"I love you too, Fitz"

Those words were magic to his ears. He would cherish this moment forever. Olivia Pope was his, and she loves him too. He grabs her, snuggling into the couch for a few minutes just taking it all in. "I should probably head out, if we want to keep this to ourselves for the time being, I don't want Abby walking in on me kissing you because if we lay here any longer, I won't be able to stop myself" he grins.

Olivia drags herself off the couch "You're right. It won't always be like this, lets just let some time pass okay?"

"Anything for you Livvie."

They walk to door hand in hand, before Fitz gathers her into the best bear hug. She feels his pants start to stir and quickly kisses him goodbye, only for him to suck her bottom lip and sneak his tongue into her mouth. Things heat up quickly, they've both waited so long for this, they can't stop themselves. When they hear keys in the door, they jump apart. Olivia pulls the door open as Abby pushes it, causing her to fall into the apartment. Olivia helps her up, not stopping herself from laughing. Once on her feet, she notices Fitz and says hi. "Hey Abby, I was actually on my way out, I will talk to you later Liv"

"Bye Fitz" she says as he disappears through the door.

"So what was that about?" Abby asks.

"He broke up with Mellie and needed someone to talk to."

"Oh wow, okay didn't see that coming but good for him, Mellie is a bitch."

Olivia giggles and agrees, "well, I'm going to bed, Night Abs".

"Night Liv." Turning into her own room.

As Olivia climbs into bed, her phone lights up with Fitz's name.

GOOD NIGHT LIVVIE, I LOVE YOU. I COULD KISS YOU FOREVER- F

GOOD NIGHT FITZ, I LOVE YOU TOO. I WILL BE DREAMING OF YOU AND THOSE LIPS TONIGHT- O

LIVVIE I AM 5 SECONDS AWAY FROM TURNING AROUND, DON'T PLAY WITH ME-F

HAHA GOOD NIGHT FITZ-O

NIGHT SWEET BABY-F

"Sweet baby? That's new, I definitely don't hate it." Olivia thinks as she drifts to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

As Olivia climbs out of bed the next day, she reads the good morning text Fitz had sent her an hour earlier. He always was an early riser. She quickly taps out a response before getting ready for her day. Today she would start looking for a summer job, just part time, to save some money. Quinn was a waitress at a local diner and suggested Olivia apply, they always need morning help and the tips were good. This could be perfect, early morning shifts then have the rest of the day and night to enjoy her summer, and Fitz. A smile spreads across her face at the thought. Checking her phone again she sees a new message from Fitz.

DINNER AT MY PLACE TONIGHT? -F

WILL JAKE BE THERE? I THOUGHT WE WERE KEEPING THIS BETWEEN US FOR NOW-O

WE ARE BUT JAKE KIND OF KNOWS ALREADY, I CAN EXPLAIN IT ALL TONIGHT-F

Nope, that wasn't going to work for her/ She hits his name, calling him instead of texting back.

"Hi Livvie" he immediately answers.

"Hi Fitz, what do you mean Jake knows about us?!"

"Well, yesterday afternoon Jake and I were talking. I told him I was breaking up with Mellie to give it a go with you. I figured he's my friend, I could use someone to talk to. Buuuut he wasn't very receptive to the idea. I think he has a thing for you Liv. He got pissed and left."

"Fitz, you know he always watches me. He's a creep and he definitely has a thing for me. It makes me uncomfortable, how have you never noticed I refuse to be alone with him? He is a jerk and is definitely going to tell Mellie."

"Fine, let him tell her, who cares? It's not like she will be friends with either of us when she finds out anyway. Let's be honest, I won't miss her whiney ass, will you?"

"It's not that I would miss her Fitz, she treats me like crap anyway. I was just hoping to put off any drama until we were more established. I guess it is only a matter of time before she finds out and Hurricane Mellie hits."

"So we don't put it out there but if people find out, they find out?"

"Sure. I have to go but I will see you for dinner, what time do you want me there?"

"Is now too early?" Olivia can hear the smile in his voice.

"Yes it is but how about I text you when I am done and I can meet up with you?"

"Perfect, good luck today Livvie, I love you"

"I love you too, bye Fitz"

After ending the call, Olivia finished dressing for the day and heads to the diner to meet the manager, while Quinn is still working. She is greeted by her friend as she enters, she then introduces her to Stephen, the manager. Sitting down in the back office, the two discuss availability. Olivia requests a few shifts a week. They agree, and set her start date for Thursday morning training with Quinn.

Olivia calls Fitz as soon as she gets in the car to tell him the good news. He answers on the first ring "well this is much earlier than I thought I would hear from you, not that I am complaining" he answers.

"Guess what? I got the job at the diner! I start Thursday!" Olivia exclaims.

"Livvie that is great! I'm proud of you!"

"The best part is I will only have the early morning shifts, a few days a week. It will suck to get to work at 6am but that means I will be off by noon and free to enjoy the pool with my cute boyfriend"

Fitz's eyes widen "boyfriend huh?"

Olivia instantly regrets the statement, they haven't discussed a title. "Um... I" she stutters.

"Olivia, that was the best thing you have ever said to me, you know besides telling me you loved me. And I happen to think you're pretty cute yourself, girlfriend" he smiles.

Relieved, she tells Fitz she is on her way to his apartment before hanging up.

Fifteen minutes later, Olivia arrives to see Fitz waiting for her in the parking lot. Who knew confessing feelings to each other would lead to this, not wanting to spend a second away from each other? Fitz opens her door and pulls her out, straight into his arms. Olivia could honestly say for the first time in her life, her heart was truly happy. "I hope you brought your swimsuit, preferably that little white one from the other day, because we are going swimming." he boldly states.

Reaching into her backseat, Olivia grabs the pool bag she keeps for any time they decide to swim. "It's not the white one, but I think you'll like it" she winks before taking his hand in hers, walking to his apartment.

They both quickly change and set out for a day of sun and swimming. She strips off her cover up, revealing a black bikini that covers even less than in the infamous white one. "I am one lucky bastard" he thinks to himself. They spend hours racing, floating and laying out. Occupying adjacent lounge chairs, Olivia turns to Fitz and says "Let's play 20 questions!"

"You sure you want to open that can of worms Livvie? I will get to know all your deep, dark secrets." He replies with an evil smirk.

"I'm sure, Rock Paper Scissors to see who asks first?"

"No, ladies first. Hit me with your best question."

She thinks for a moment, something simple or dive into the deep end... "Who was your first kiss?"

"Amanda Tanner, it was awful. I was 13 and she slobbered all over my face" he finishes with a fake gag.

"Ew, no thanks" Olivia responds.

"Okay, same question."

"Edison Davis, it was at Mellie's house one night watching a movie. He lived down the street, it was just the three of us. Mellie fell asleep and he decided it was the perfect time to attack my face, I was 16." she does a little disgusted shimmy.

"Edison Davis? The guy that walked around wearing Bill Cosby sweaters?" Fitz grabs his stomach with laughter.

"Shut up you jerk! I won't tell you anything else if you keep this up." she says through her own laughter. "Anyway, my turn... Did you really enjoy being with Mellie?" Her mood shifts as she asks.

"Honestly, it was always you I wanted. I didn't think I had a chance with you the way people talked about me. Plus, I haven't exactly been a saint. I figured if I couldn't have you, I would settle for someone who would keep you close to me. I thought you and Mellie were super close. It wasn't until I was actually dating her that I saw your friendship for what is was, convenience and, not to be mean Livvie, but she walks all over you. So no, I didn't enjoy my time with her and I really should have ended things long ago. But like I said I was settling. I knew it was only a matter of time before someone came in a sweep you off your feet, leaving me behind without ever having taken the chance to tell you the truth."

Fitz's honest warms her heart. "I should have never set you up when she asked me to. I just thought you never saw me like that. Last week I met a guy, he was handsome and nice. He asked to take me out sometime, I gave him my number. I had lost hope for you. It was the day after our fight. I thought maybe it would be a chance to move on and put some space between us."

"I have no right to be upset, but did you go out with him?" He asked with the saddest look in his eyes.

"No, I didn't. I never heard from him but I would have if he contacted me." She says quietly.

Fitz's body relaxes with relief, "When was the last time you went out with someone? You never tell me about your love life."

"the last guy I dated was Curtis Price, he was nice but its not much of a love life you were missing out on Fitz. My relationships, if that's even what you want to call them, never lasted more than a month. I just couldn't commit because my heart wasn't in it" she looks into his eyes, hoping he understand what she is trying to say. "Okay my turn, how many women have you slept with?" It was something she needed to know, not necessarily wanted to know. She has always heard they guys praise and tease him about his conquests and it intimidates her more than she cares to admit.

"I don't want to talk about this Liv" he looks ashamed.

"Please, I need to know." she pleads softly.

"Promise not to judge?" She nods. "20ish" he answers avoiding eye contact.

Her eyes bulge. "20?" Now it's his turn to nod.

"Please don't think less of me, I'm not proud of it. If I could take it back, I would. What about you Liv?"

Her face flushed pink and she shakes her head. "Come on Liv, I told you. I don't have any room to judge. I need to know too."

Shaking her head again "you don't get it Fitz..." she looks down and barely above a whisper adds "I haven't."

Realization hits him, she's a virgin. My perfect Livvie has never been touched. How in the world could this be? I mean look at her! But my god is he elated. If he has his way, he would be her one and only. He smiles wide "Liv that is nothing to be embarrassed about, its admirable. And honestly sexy as hell. Now that I know, when the time comes, I am going to take care of you. I won't rush you. Like we said, slow and steady and not one second before you're ready. I love you Livvie."

Tears build in her eyes, why did we wait so long? "Thank you Fitz, I love you too" she grabs his hand, pulling him up and kisses him. "And now I'm hungry, lets head to the apartment to eat" she smiles. Hand in hand, they walk back to the apartment. Unfortunately for them, Jake was there.

_AN: Once again, thank you for your comments and your time reading my story. I also apologize for typos, I'm the worst with fat fingers and missing mistakes when proofreading. I truly appreciate each and everyone of you!_


	10. Chapter 10

Fitz and Liv walk into his apartment only to spot Jake sitting on the couch. I mean it shouldn't have been much of a surprise, he is Fitz's roommate. They both say hi and walk towards the kitchen, stopping in their tracks when Jake says "So, this is actually a thing? Hm."

"I told you man, Liv is the real deal. I am just lucky she feels the same way. Listen, I hope there won't be any issues, because I plan on her being here a lot more." Fitz sternly states.

"Do what you want Fitz, you always do." with that he stands and walks to his room, almost slamming the door behind him.

Fitz turns to Liv, "I guess we got our answer on how he feels about us. Someone seems a little jealous" a cocky smile on his face.

"Whatever, I don't want to talk or think about Jake, lets find some food. After a long day in the sun, they agree on sandwiches. Side by side, they make their meal, bumping hips and stealing loving glances. This is how things had always been with them, easy and fun but this was different. This was open and honest. Settling onto the barstools, they carry on casual conversation while they eat, neither taking their eyes off of the other. Halfway through their meal, they hear Jake's door open followed by foot steps. They give each other a knowing look, waiting to see how this goes. Oddly enough, Jake walks right past them, leaving without so much as a look their direction.

"God, he is such a baby. He is going to have to get over his hang up." Liv says turning back to her food.

"You're telling me, we just renewed our lease. I'm stuck with him for at least another year." Fitz adds.

"Well if he keeps it up, we can hang out at my place. You know Abby will figure this out in no time." She laughs.

"What do you think Abby will say about us?" Fitz in genuinely interested.

"She actually may catch on quick. The other night she asked what the awkwardness was about when you left. I told her you broke up with Mellie and needed someone to talk to. She said and I quote, "Good for him, Mellie is a bitch."

Fitz erupts into a loud laugh, "I mean she's not wrong. Do you think she will approve? Not that I care, just curious."

"Abby thinks the world of you, I have no doubt she will be onboard."

"Good, because I am never letting you go, and I know how important Abby is to you."

Olivia smiles, "she's my female Fitz, you know without the kissing" she winks. It's true, besides Fitz, Abby is the closest person in Olivia's life. She isn't close with her family, never has been. They support her and they speak occasionally but her parents have always been busy and she has no siblings. Abby has been there since 4th grade when Olivia moved to town and never left her side. As she thinks about it, she realizes she needs to tell Abby about Fitz. If she found out any other way, she would be hurt. "What do you say we go to my place after this, I know we aren't broadcasting this but Abby should know."

"Sounds good to me, any chance to tell someone you're mine I. Am. All. In." he says between pecks to her lips. Olivia grabs him and pulls him for a real kiss. The toe curling, heart stopping, over the moon type of kiss because he is hers and she can. Olivia has never been so happy and she can't wait to tell Abby.

They finish their sandwiches and clean the kitchen. "Hey, why don't you pack a bag? Stay the night with me.. no funny business, I just want to sleep next to you, like we did on movie night" she shyly requests.

"So, you knew we were cuddling, it wasn't a shock when Jake woke us up?" He smirks.

Her face turns pink as she says "maaaybe... I was comfy and you're just so snuggly. I don't even know how we ended up in that position."

"That would be my doing, you were so close. How could I not?" Fitz admits.

"If this is confession time, I kissed you that night" she adds with a straight face.

"You did not."

"I did, you were so close. How could I not?" She laughs.

"Stealing my lines I see."

"What's yours is mine, baby. That's how this works right?" pulling him by his hand, she walks to his room to help him pack an overnight bag. All she could do was keep thinking was 'this is real.' She sits on his bed, watching him as he loads the last of his essentials. She can't help herself, she raises to her knees and hugs him from behind, pulling him from his dresser to the bed with her. With a smile, he turns and kisses her. Within seconds she is flat on her back, in a now common position. Fitz on top of her, between her legs, lips on hers before moving to her neck. Olivia lets out a moan, a sound foreign to her ears. This only fuels Fitz's fire as he captures her lips again, slipping his tongue in her mouth with a groan. His hands explore her body, he knows he needs to slow down because she isn't ready for much more but he was going to enjoy to moment. He moves again to her neck kissing, sucking, and lightly biting her. Olivia is so worked up she begins to grind on Fitz's now hard length. He continues kissing down to her collar bone before moving to her breasts. He kisses the valley between her breasts before taking one in his mouth through her cover up and swimsuit. Olivia is panting like crazy, she has never been so turned on in her life. Olivia wraps her fingers into his hair, pulling him closer. He knows if he doesn't stop now, they will cross a line Olivia isn't ready for yet. Reluctantly, he pulls away and begins to sit up. She quickly grabs him, bringing his face to hers. Resting his forehead against hers "Livvie, come on, lets go before we can't stop."

"I know we aren't ready but could we..." she trails off, too embarrassed to finish her question.

"What Livvie? You can talk to me. What do you want?" Holding her face so that she can't look away from him.

"I just really liked what we were doing and.."

"Go on, just tell me baby."

She takes a deep breath and closes her eyes and begins to speak, only to be cut off by Fitz "no ma'am, open those beautiful eyes and look at me. It's just me, you can trust me, no hiding."

She slowly opens her eyes "can we keep going? What you were doing to my body felt amazing. I was feeling things I never have before and I want that. We don't have to have sex, you're right I'm not ready but you made me feel good" she says barely above a whisper.

He kisses her cheek lightly, "Livvie, are you saying you were close and you want to finish?" Without making eye contact she nods. "Baby have you ever had an orgasm?" She shakes her head no and it all makes sense to him, what she wants to feel and what she's experiencing for the first time. Determined to make her happy, he leans in starting another make out session. Like before, his hands roam her body before sliding up the inside of her thigh. She trembles as he gets closer and closer to the place she has never been touched, but desperately wants him. He moves his lips to her ear, "tell me to stop if you're uncomfortable or want me to stop. This is all about you baby." All she can do is nod, too shy and turned on to speak. She is trusting him not only with her heart but her body. He begins to kiss down her neck to her breasts again. She arches into him, silently telling him to continue. Her hands once again find his hair and pull him to her. Fitz reaches up and slides her top and swimsuit down, taking her bare nipple into his mouth. She lets out a groan of approval. He licks and sucks her nipple harder, as he slides his hand back between her legs. He gently rubs her through her swimsuit bottoms. She moans even louder, pushing herself into his hand. He moves her bottoms to the side before slowly pushing his finger inside. She uses one hand to grab is arm, holding him to her and he begins to slide in and out. It doesn't take long before she begins to shake. He knows she's close, he sucks her nipple harder while he slides his fingers out of her and rubs her clit. Within seconds, Olivia is screaming through her orgasm. Fitz has never heard a more perfect sound. He kisses her until her body begins to settle. Once she stills, he looks into her eyes to make sure she is okay. All he sees is the most beautiful smile in the world.

"We are definitely doing that again." she giggles as she cuddles into him. He was worth the wait. After a few minutes of holding her, Fitz stands, bringing her with him. "Lets get out of here before we don't leave all night". They make their way to her apartment to share the news of their relationship with Abby.

_AN: eek that was scary to write. As always thank you for reading and let me know what you think!_


	11. Chapter 11

Fitz and Olivia sing and crack jokes the whole way to her apartment. Fitz even gives her a piggyback ride from the car. They walk inside, Liv still on his back and giggling. Abby is sitting on the floor, folding laundry. She looks up to see the cozy duo, "um.. you guys are weird happy.. is it because you dumped the ice queen?" She asks.

Olivia taps Fitz's shoulder, signaling for him to lower her to the ground. She grabs his hand, "well you know how I told you they broke up?" Abby nods in response, "What I didn't tell you is that Fitz and I are together." she watches Abby's face, trying to read her expression, nothing. Then with a squeal, Abby runs, gathering them into a group hug. "I never thought I would see the day! I have waited for this for YEARS... YEARS" she exclaims.

Stunned, Olivia and Fitz take a second to process her reaction. "What do you mean Abs?" Olivia asks.

"Come on, everyone knows you two are crazy about each other! Although, we kind of gave up on the idea when you introduced Fitz to Mellie, why did you do that by the way?"

Fitz speaks up, "What do you mean everyone knows we are crazy about each other?"

"Because you both watch each other when you think no one is paying attention. When was the last time Liv paid for anything if you're around, and she never gives any guys a real chance. Anyone with eyes can see how you look at each other. That's why were all so confused when Mellie came into the picture."

With a shrug Olivia responds "We didn't know and we were both too scared of ruining our friendship."

Abby does a happy dance around the couple. Liv turns to Fitz "See, I told you she would be happy for us." she smiles as she hugs him. Fitz wraps his arms around her, returning the smile before kissing her full on the lips."

"Dang, already with the PDA you two!" Abby teases.

Embarrassed, Olivia moves from Fitz's arms into the living room, Abby and Fitz join her. The trio picks a movie and enjoy the evening. After the movie ends, Fitz retrieves his bag from the car before meeting Olivia in her bedroom. She isn't there, he assumes she's in the shower and waits patiently. He won't join her, even after their afternoon activities, he doesn't want to assume anything. Slow and steady.

A few minutes later, Olivia returns wrapped in a towel fresh out of the shower. Fitz can't take his eyes off her, silently hoping the towel would drop. He shakes his head and gathers his clothes. He gives her a kiss on the cheek before leaving to take his shower.

Olivia smiles to herself, she had been tempted to drop the towel and dress in front of him but she knows where that would lead, and she isn't ready. She quickly dresses in a pair of shorts and tank, skipping underwear. They may not be having sex yet, but the thought of going without made her feel sexy in a secret way. Fitz finishes his shower, dressing in boxer briefs and gym shorts before heading to Liv's room. He walks in to find her sitting against the headboard reading a book. Liv loves books, he can't remember a time in their friendship that she didn't have a book in her bag. It was one of the little things that made Olivia different. Most college girls would party when they were stressed or had a bad day, not his Livvie. She would find a nice quiet place to read. She always said books take you away from your problems,. Even if it is just for a chapter, you can be somewhere else. He crawls into bed with her, resting his head on her lap. "What are you reading?"

"It's called Where the Crawdads Sing, it's really good. I've cried a few times. The characters are friends who find love after a long friendship, reminds me of us a little."

"In that case, I'm hoping it ends with a happily ever after." He grins like a little boy.

She puts the book down and pulls Fitz up. She kisses him hard, her hands in their new favorite place, his curls. She pushes him back before climbing on top of him as they make out. Olivia doesn't know who she is right now. She has never been the aggressor and she certainly never wanted anyone like she wanted Fitz now. She slides her leg between Fitz's, rubbing his hard-on with her knee. Feeling brave, she runs her hand down his body to his manhood over his shorts. She gently takes hold before massaging him. She had never seen, or even touched a man before but she knew he was larger than normal. He just had to be. Fitz pulls back, he's been having to do this a lot lately. "Livvie, baby we don't have to do anything."

"I want to make you feel good, you took care of me, let me do the same." She says with a confidence she has never had before, with Fitz she is just comfortable. He slowly nods "Just tell me what to do, I want it to be good. I have never done this before." she adds. After a few more strokes, she reaches for his waistband, running her fingers along the edge before slipping her hand inside. Fitz groans, this won't take long. She takes ahold of him and begins to slowly stroke him, from root to tip. She allows her thumb to circle his head. Fitz deepens their kiss, holding her face and their tongues wrestle for dominance. This is the hottest thing either of them have experienced. Pants fill the room, as Fitz gets closer and closer. Not wanting to finish alone, he flips them over as she continues to stroke him. He slides his hand into her shorts only to find no underwear, "Livvie, you can't walk around with no panties on, you're killing me."

"I wasn't walking around now was I?" She sasses in return.

He is back on her in an instant. Their kiss is rough, her stroking him, while he enters her with two fingers and rubbing her clit with his thumb. They're both so close they can't help but move against one another. Seconds later, Fitz is spilling into her hands as she screams her release, coating his hand in her essence. They continue to kiss until both have calmed. "Why haven't we been doing this for years?" She asks.

"The past doesn't matter anymore, its you and me from now on." He kisses her again before using the shirt he never put on to clean his hand. He retrieves a washcloth from her bathroom to clean her hand and between her legs. She never knew it could be like this.

"I love you Fitz."

"I love you too sweet baby." he climbs back into bed, she cuddles into his chest where she quickly falls asleep.

After a moment, Fitz hears her even breaths and knows she is sleeping. "I love you Livvie, I am going to take care of you forever, I promise." He whispers into her hair. With one last kiss to her head, he too falls asleep.

_AN: You guys are cracking me up with your comments. Don't worry Jake won't be around much longer._

_Again thanks for reading, let me know what you think, and sorry for any typos!_

_Also I created a twitter account BobbiScott752_


	12. Chapter 12

_AN: I know a lot of our favorite stories haven't updated in a while. I personally have been dying for new Weekend Fiancée, The Look, Be My Downfall, Lifestyles of the Rich the Famous, Knights Ferry and more. I don't have any illusions that my story is anywhere near these stories but I hope that maybe this helps fill a tiny bit of the void while we wait. I can't thank you enough for you all taking your time to read the randomness that comes from my brain. I truly enjoy reading your reviews, it helps to motivate me. A lot of times, your reviews have made me come up with the direction the story is headed, so for that I thank you! Happy reading!_

The new couple spends the next day taking a hike before swimming and a night out at a local dive bar. Laid back but spent together, just like their friendship has always been, simple and fun. Fitz tries to convince Olivia to stay the night with him but she declines, stating her need for rest before her first day at the diner, which starts at 6am. She will have to be up by 5:15 to get ready and be there on time. Understanding, he doesn't press her on it, they will have many nights together.

Olivia's first day of work is here, she arrives five minutes early because she was raised to think "Five minutes early is on time, on time is five minutes late". He father hated being late, now after years of hearing it , she too hates being late. Quinn arrives at almost the same time as her. Together, they enter the diner to start their shift. Olivia follows Quinn around for about an hour, making mental notes of how things run. The menu is fairly pretty straight forward, simple breakfast foods which made it easy to memorize. In the second hour, she begins to wait and bus tables on her own. By the time her shift is over, she feels pretty confident in her new position. She also made close to $200 in tips, who knew the early bird old guys were so generous with their tips? Getting into her car she calls fitz, it's noon and they haven't had a chance to speak today.

"Hello beautiful."

"Hi baby! What are you doing?"

"Just finished working out, about to shower and maybe take a nap. Care to join me? You can tell me all about the new job."

She quickly accepts, stating she wanted to stop by her place and shower first but would be there in about half an hour. She drives straight home, jumping in the shower to rinse her work day off and dresses in an old, but oh so comfy T-shirt and a pair of cut offs, her summer go to. As always she packed a swim bag, in case Fitz decided to head to the pool. He was an outdoors guy and loved to swim as much as Liv did.

Meanwhile, Fitz was taking his post workout shower, which may or may not have led to him having to relieve himself. He kept thinking about how Liv was in the shower right now at her own apartment and that was all it took for his cock to stir. What this girl was doing to him, he shakes his head. After his shower, he cleaned up his room and went to the kitchen to make Liv lunch. Jake was already there making a sandwich and drinking a beer. "What's up man?" Fitz asks. They haven't really spoken much since he left a few nights ago.

"Nothing, just trying to get some food in me before heading to hang out with Vanessa."

"Who's Vanessa?" Fitz perks up, if Jake has a girl maybe he wouldn't a problem after all.

"This chick I picked up at a bar last weekend, nothing serious but she's hot and an easy lay."

Fitz stares at Jake, he wants to be bothered by the way he talked about this girl but how can he? Not too long ago, that was how Fitz himself behaved. He couldn't imagine speaking about Liv that way, or having someone talk about her like that. It's in this moment that Fitz realizes how much he has changed in the last year. The whole time he was with Mellie he never cheated. His dad cheated on his mom and he would never turn into his dad, but before her he had a pretty active sex life. He could tell Olivia was bothered by it when he revealed his past but she hadn't held it against him. How had he gotten so lucky? The thought that this was still the life Jake was living made Fitz sad, he was missing out on so much. At the same time, whatever it took to keep Jake away from Olivia was okay in his book.

"Ah nice, well Liv is coming over in a few, just a heads up."

Jake rolls his eyes before finishing his sandwich and leaving.

Not even two minutes later, Liv walks in looking sexy as hell without even trying. "You just missed your best friend." Fitz jokes as she strides towards him. Olivia fakes a gag before hugging Fitz tight and giving him a kiss hello. "I made you lunch, come eat."

They walk into the kitchen where FItz has a blackened chicken salad waiting for Liv with an ice cold coke. This man knows the way to her heart. "Thank you baby! It looks so good!" She exclaims.

They eat lunch before retreating to the couch to watch tv, which ends up with the two napping, cuddled close to each other. She hadn't realized how tired she was from her early morning, but cuddling with Fitz was perfect to lull her off to sleep. They end up sleeping for a few hours, when they wake they hear noises in Jake's room. He must have come home while they slept. "Hey lets go out and do something" Fitz suggests.

"Hm, its Thursday night, lets go to karaoke at Nancy's. We can get everyone to go. We might as well tell them about us, Jake and Abby know."

A little taken back Fitz asks "Are you sure, you said you wanted to keep this between us?"

"I mean I'm not calling Mellie and filling her in on anything but our friends should know. Plus, I don't want to act like we aren't together when we are with them. All in baby."

"All in baby." he kisses her nose and pulls out his phone typing a message to the group: Harrison, Huck, Marcus, David, Abby, Quinn, Jake, Charlie and of course Liv. Mellie was definitely not getting an invite to tonight or anything anymore.

KARAOKE AT NANCYS TONIGHT? 8:00? WHOS IN?- F

He sends the group text out, within minutes everyone is responding yes, including Jake from down the hall.

"Looks like we are on for tonight! I can't wait for you to hear the song I have in store for you Livvie." He brags.

"I can't wait, now go get dressed so we can stop my place and I can get ready" she pats his butt and sends him on his way. She can't wait for tonight, for the first time they would publicly claim one another.


	13. Chapter 13

Olivia checks her outfit in the mirror, a little twist here to check out her ass in these jeans, another twist there to check her hair. "Fitz will definitely approve" she thinks. She was nearly done getting ready for their karaoke night with the gang. Fitz was in the living room with David waiting on Abby. David and Abby were home when they arrived, David slapped FItz on the back and congratulated him on "finally growing some balls and going after Liv". He wasn't shocked to hear they were together, more surprised by how fast it all went down. He agreed with Abby that everyone knew there was something between them. Once Olivia was ready to go, she went next door to see how much longer Abby will be. Abby too, was checking herself in the mirror, making sure she looked perfect for David.

It has been a while since the whole crew went out together, they've all hung out but mostly at the pool or someone's apartment. The end of the school year had been rough for everyone, not working enough hours to study for finals, funds were running low for most of them. Now back on normal work schedules, everyone was ready to enjoy a relaxing night out together. Abby catches a glimpse of Liv in the mirror, "You ready for this Liv? Big night! First time out with your man!" She is obviously as excited as Liv is about this. "I honestly can't wait, I'm dying to see you and Fitz sing _Crazy in Love_ tonight, it'll mean so much more now." She laughs.

Fitz and Olivia had one song that was "theirs" for karaoke night, JayZ and Beyoncé, _Crazy in Love_. It was like watching Ross and Monica doing the infamous "routine", everyone loved it because they would give their all, never missing a beat. For being so shy, Olivia was all about karaoke and Fitz fed off her energy. The first time they ever performed it together was in high school and everyone loved it, so it was a staple on karaoke night. Nothing is funnier than watching Fitz put his heart and soul into rapping, bless his heart he is whiter than white.

Olivia laughs "oh it'll definitely be a little different tonight. I love watching him do that song, he's so cute."

They walk into the living room and both guys turn to see their ladies. They immediately stand, thanking God they would be the ones escorting them tonight, and every night. "Damn baby, those jeans fit you just right, come here and let me see." Olivia walks over to Fitz and spins, showing off her outfit. Fitz gives her ass a little tap and she smirks whispering "behave". Looking over her shoulder, she sees David and Abby are in their own little world, so she turns and kisses Fitz with a little more passion than if they had an audience. When she hears Abby cat-call them she pulls back. "Ready to go?" She asks like they weren't just full on making out five feet from their friends.

30 minutes later, they walk into Nancy's searching for their friends. Luckily, they have secured an area in the middle, not right on the stage but not in the back by the bar. After claiming their seats the waitress takes their orders, Fitz sticking with beer while Olivia ordered a Pineapple Vodka and Sprite, her "going out" drink of choice. As the group settled into conversation once their drinks arrived, Abby stood up getting everyone's attention, "Friends, we are gathered here today because Fitz has something he would like to share with the group." she smiles at FItz putting him on the spot.

Laughing as he stands, Fitz then addresses their gathered friends, "this isn't exactly how I planned this to happen, not that I actually planned anything come to think of it.. anyway I'm babbling, I broke up with Mellie." They all erupt into cheers and applause.

"Good lord, about freaking time!" Harrison yells.

"FINALLY" Marcus adds.

Quinn is simply slow claps while the others laugh, well everyone but Jake who was visibly sulking knowing what was coming next.

"Geez guys, I didn't know you all hated her so much." Fitz mockingly states.

"Bro, we love you and we thought you were happy but that woman is the devil. She thinks her shit don't stink and she's better than all of us." Charlie says.

"Yea you should see they way she would look at us when you weren't around, like we were scum, but we thought you were happy so we didn't say anything" Huck adds.

The rest of the group continues to add their two cents about Mellie before Fitz finally speaks up, "anyway that wasn't all I had to say, Mellie and I broke up because I'm with someone else." He is greeted with blank stares across the crowd.

"Fitz, you cheated on Mellie? I mean I hate her as much as the next person but thats not like you man." Marcus asks seriously.

"No man, I didn't. I couldn't because I'm not that guy and my girl is definitely too good to be a side piece."

"Okay cool, okay then... who is she?" Marcus questions.

Olivia takes this as her cue to stand, snuggling into his side, silently giving them their answer.

"NO FUCKING WAY!" Quinn yells.

Everyone else is equally shocked. "After all this time it FINALLY happened, MY MAN!" Harrison exclaims "Do you have any idea how long we have been waiting for this? HELL YES!" Everyone erupts in cheers.

Turning to Fitz, "She was serious about everyone knowing." Olivia says straight faced.

"I guess so, now lets not disappoint." He leans down claiming her lips in a passionate kiss, much to the pleasure of their friends.

"SHOTS FOR EVERYONE!" Huck announces as he calls over the waitress.

After several rounds of shots, everyone is definitely drunk and having a good time, minus Jake who can't seem to get over it. Fitz resigns to dealing with him later, this night was about being out and having fun with his lady. Karaoke doesn't start for another hour but the small dance floor is full. Fitz drags Olivia into the middle before grinding up behind her. With his hands on her hips she begins to sway her hips into his groin. They move with the beat, Fitz takes the opportunity to slide his hands over her thighs and stomach. They dance to song after song, the crowded dance floor is dark, giving a small bit of privacy even within such close proximity to others. Olivia grabs Fitz's hand and slides it up from her thigh to her new favorite location. Fitz breath is heavy on her neck, he leans into her ear "Livvie, I feel like I have awaken a nypho. Where is my shy girl?"

"Baby you make me feel so good and the vodka helps." as she guides his hand circling her now soaking underwear. She can't get enough of him. Lost in their own world, Fitz spins her around taking her mouth with his. He slides his leg between hers, allowing her to dance on him, building to a release while in public. His kiss swallows she groans and finally whimper as she comes from grinding on his leg. Fitz has never been more turned on in his life. She begins to rub him through his jeans before he grabs her hands.

"Livvie I can't walk around with cum in my underwear all night, if you're patient we can have all the fun you want when we get home." He captures her lips for another passionate kiss before leading her from the dance floor. The whole time walking with Olivia in front of him to hide his hard-on. Karaoke would start in a few minutes, they met with their friends discussing what songs they would perform.

Little did they know, the couple had an audience to their activities. Jake watched seething before leaving but he wasn't the only one. In the back corner of the bar sat Mellie with a group of her own friends. Her jaw was hanging open, never had she suspected Olivia of all people would or ever could steal a man from her. This night just got a lot more interesting.

_AN: I know, I know... Mellie AND Jake but I promise it'll be worth it and they won't be here long. Almost there_


	14. Chapter 14

As Fitz and Olivia "danced", Jake watched with building rage. He doesn't even know if it's that he wants Olivia or if its the fact she turned him down as quickly as she did. Sure, Olivia was beautiful but Jake didn't think she was anything special. When Mellie had tried to hook them up, Olivia acted like he was infected with the plague. She didn't even give it a shot before she squashed Mellie's attempt. For the last year it had ate at him. He would catch himself watching her, what made her so goddamn special? He would often think. When Fitz came home and told him that he was with Olivia he was livid. This bitch thought she was so much better than me but goes for Fitz. What makes him worthy and not me? He has been fixated on it for days. Now watching them dry hump on the dance floor, he had enough. He tosses back his shot and leaves without a goodbye to anyone. Why would he? They all acted like Fitz and Olivia being together was some miracle. Screw them all. He text Vanessa and disappeared, the funny thing is no one even questioned where he went.

Meanwhile, across the bar Mellie too was filled with rage. He dumped me for OLIVIA? Olivia... what the hell? She's not even that cute, she can barely keep a man. Mellie couldn't understand what Fitz was thinking.. had they been screwing behind my back this whole time? She grew more and more enraged. Mellie could care less about Olivia, she was nice to have around because Mellie could always count on her to do whatever she needed. She just never imagined dorky Olivia, with her Star Wars T-shirts and book collection would ever dare challenge her for a man. Taking another sip of her drink, she watches the pair cross the bar to their group. She was curious to keep an eye on them.

Back with their friends, everyone chooses and submits their song choices. They all drink and laugh, waiting their turn, watching others perform. What they love about karaoke night is letting loose. No one cares how dumb you look, just have a few drinks and be carefree, have fun. Huck went first singing _Like a Virgin_ by Madonna, the crowd loved it as he worked the stage, not missing a single word. Charlie followed singing _Friends in Low Places_ by Garth Brooks, then it was Fitz and Liv's turn to sing _Crazy in Love_. Taking the stage they waited for the music to start, without missing a beat Liv hits the opening dance moves from the music video. Fitz acting as her personal hype man, got the crowd going as they proceed to kill it. Once again they were so into one another they don't see Mellie watching them. As the song closes they cling to each other sharing sweet kisses much to the crowd's approval. Like always they're a huge hit. Abby goes next singing _Tyrone_ by Erykah Badu, her sassy performance another massive hit. The songs and drinks continue for another hour when Fitz takes the stage solo. The song both makes Olivia laugh and her heart swell, Usher- _You Make Me Wanna._ The whole time he never takes his eye off hers.

_**"You make me wanna leave the one I'm with**_

_**Start a new relationship with you**_

_**This is what you do.."**_

She smiles and moves closer to the stage as he sings the chorus.

_**"Before anything began between us**_

_**You were like my best friend**_

_**The one I used to run and talk to**_

_**When me and my girl was having problems.."**_

The words speaking what he's been thinking for a long time

_**"Now what's bad is you're the one that hooked us up**_

_**Knowing it should have been you**_

_**What's sad is that I love her but I'm falling for you**_

_**What should I do.."**_

His voice is smooth and he is singing with confidence he can only find from her.

_**"At this point the situation's out of control**_

_**I never meant to hurt her**_

_**But I gotta let her go**_

_**And she may not understand it**_

_**While all of this is going on**_

_**I tried, I tried to fight it**_

_**But the feeling's just too strong**_

_**You make me wanna"**_

He watches her make her way through the crowd to the stage, where he sings the last bit of the song grabbing her hand.

_**"You make me wanna leave the one I'm with**_

_**Start a new relationship with you**_

_**This is what you do**_

_**I think about a ring and all the things that come along with you**_

_**You make me, you make me wanna leave the one I'm with**_

_**Start a new relationship with you"**_

He ends the song with a kiss much too inappropriate for their current setting but he can't stop himself. This is his Livvie and she's finally his. The crowd goes nuts and Olivia buries her head in his chest, embarrassed they got so carried away. He holds her close as they rejoin their friends. They spend the rest of the night enjoying themselves before last call. Olivia, Fitz, Abby and David all head back to the girls' apartment together. Going their separate ways to their rooms with a quick "goodnight".

It doesn't take long for Fitz and Olivia to pick up where they left off on the dance floor. Things begin to escalate quickly and both are down to their underwear. Liv removes her bra allowing Fitz to fully see her topless for the first time, he takes her nipple in his mouth without a second thought. He is sucking,licking and biting her, making her squirm with pleasure. He moves down her stomach placing sweet kisses in his path. He reaches her panty line and stops. "Livvie we aren't having sex but I'm going to take care of you."

She nods understanding his intentions. He slides her panties down her legs, kissing his way back up. He places her legs over his shoulders and slowly licks her center. Olivia's body jumps from pleasure, so he places a hand on her stomach. Holding her in place and he begins to suck her clit, inserting a finger into her now soaking opening. Within minutes she is cumming on his tongue "fuck baby!" She screams. Olivia cussing turns him on. When she settles back down, she kissed him sweetly before pushing him back onto the bed.

"My turn" she smiles.

"Baby no, that's not what this is about." he replies.

"Fitz I know, I want this. I have wanted this for a long time. Just like before, talk me through it okay?" She kisses her way down his body and removes his boxer briefs. She softly strokes him before licking him from base to tip. Fitz throws his head back into the pillow, he can't believe this is happening. She take his whole length in her mouth and begins to bob her head. She massages his balls with one hand and while stroking him with the other, all while sucking his head. She may be a virgin but no one said all those books she reads were innocent. She works him with everything she has, not once needing any direction.

His hands clutch her hair, "Baby I'm going to cum, you better stop" but she doesn't. She continues to work until he releases down her throat. He was in heaven, this girl was perfect, just like he always knew. "God Olivia, you are amazing. How did I get so lucky?"

"I've been asking myself that for days." she kisses him softly on the lips. The alcohol and recent activities have taken it out of them, they fall asleep naked in each others arms in no time, still in their happy little bubble.

_AN: I clearly do not own the rights or words to Make Me Wanna- Usher. Just sharing one of my favorite songs through two of my favorite characters. What do you think?_


	15. Chapter 15

Over the next few days Olivia and Fitz find themselves in a routine of work, summer activities with each other and their friends. Things are going smoothly and they couldn't be happier. They haven't seen Jake in a few days and Fitz mentions to Olivia that he thinks Jake has a girlfriend. She is somewhat relieved that he isn't around and maybe he would stop being a creep but she can't shake the feeling that something just isn't right with him. It's now Monday, they had spent the night at Fitz's place, anytime Olivia doesn't work the next morning they stay together. She wakes up to see Fitz getting dressed "and just where do you think you're going mister?" she sleepily asks.

"Morning Sweet Baby, I was running to the store to get stuff to cook for you." He kisses her cheek. "I'll be right back". With that he hustles out the door. She always knew Fitz was kind but seeing boyfriend Fitz was amazing. When he said he was going to take care of her, he truly meant it in every sense. He has made her his priority, taking care of her emotionally, physically and even sexually without pushing her into anything she wasn't ready for. They have messed around a few more times but nothing more than they have already done. It's only been a week but she is getting anxious to finally go all the way. She knows this wouldn't be the case if it was anyone other than Fitz. Their romantic relationship may be new but their emotional attachment is not. If they did take that step she doesn't feel they would have rushed it. She knows Fitz wants to make it special, so she decides to follow his lead. If you would have asked Olivia Pope two weeks ago about her love life, her answer would be completely different than today. Some may say they're moving too fast, they've only been together a little over a week, already saying "I love you" and sharing their beds and body (to an extent) with each other. At the end of the day, they have loved each other for years. Now that they are on the same page, they don't feel the need to contain those emotions.

After a few more minutes of lounging in Fitz's bed, she decides to shower before he gets back. Turning the water on, she strips her clothes off and jumps in the shower. As she washes her body she doesn't realize she hasn't closed the door completely. She lathers herself using Fitz's body wash, letting the scent surround her as if he was with her. When she turns to rinse Olivia freezes, standing at the door is Jake watching her through the glass of the shower. The look in his eyes makes her shiver. She quickly covers herself as best she can. "What the fuck Jake! GET OUT" Olivia screams. He just stands there watching her. She could vomit, he is enjoying this. Not just seeing her naked but seeing her panic. "JAKE LEAVE!" She yells again. Instead of leaving he takes a step into the bathroom, only for a hand to grab him by the back of the neck, yanking him out. Olivia quickly turns off the shower and grabs a towel.

She is shaking as she walks into the hall. She finds Fitz and Jake fist fighting, well Fitz is beating Jake's ass while he tries to cover his face. "You sick mother fucker" he continues to pound Jake's face until Olivia stops him, placing her he on his arm.

"It's okay baby, you handled it. Please don't get yourself in trouble for assault." She quietly says.

"You piece of shit.. pack your things and get out. I never want to see your face again, if I do we will get a restraining order. You violated her, you're lucky I don't kill you." Fitz spits out. He takes Olivia to his room telling her to dress, which she quickly does. On their way out of the apartment Fitz tells Jake "You have one hour... leave your key on the counter. If you're still here I finish what I started" Jake nods as blood runs down his face, his eye barely able to open.

Olivia is quiet the whole way to her place. She couldn't stop thinking about what could have happened if Fitz hadn't been there. She turns to him "How did you know I needed you? I thought you were going to the store?" She asks.

"I forgot my wallet, I heard you screaming when I was unlocking the door. Livvie, I'm so sorry I shouldn't have left you there alone."

"NO, you have nothing to apologize for. This is on Jake, and you came to my rescue. I'm thankful Fitz. I love you."

"I love you too Sweet Baby, I'm so sorry." he kissed her hand as he continues to drive. An hour later, Fitz leaves her apartment to make sure Jake is gone. Sure enough, when he gets there all of Jake's things are gone and his key is on counter, granted all he had was a bed, dresser and clothes. Finding a new roommate would suck but now he knew Liv would be safe. Hell he may not even get a roommate, his dad was wealthy and paid his rent anyway. Jake had paid Fitz his part. He made a note to speak with his landlord to remove Jake from the lease, if possible. Happy to be done with Jake once and for all, he heads back to Liv.

Back at Liv's apartment, she lays her in bed alone thinking about what happened when she hears Abby come in. Abby softly knocks on the door, "Liv you awake?"

"Yea come in" she makes room for Abby to climb in with her. Apparently Olivia isn't the only one upset, she can tell by the look on her face, something is up. "What's going on? You look like you've been crying Abs."

"You first, something is bothering you."

Taking a deep breath Olivia tells Abby about the incident with Jake. Abby is fuming, "he was just watching you? Can you press charges for that?"

"I don't know, I don't think I would anyway. Fitz beat the shit out of him and kicked him out. He is over there now making sure Jake is out.. anyway you're turn, what's going on?"

Abby's eyes begin to fill with unshed tears, "Liv I'm pregnant." she whispers.

Shocked doesn't even begin to describe what Olivia is feeling. Abby has always, always been outspoken about protecting yourself. "Are you sure?"

"Yep, went to the doctor today, I'm 7 weeks."

"Okay, how do you feel about this?"

"Honestly, I was terrified but David went with me to the appointment, we got to hear the heartbeat and Liv... I'm going to be a mom. I am terrified and excited at the same time. David said the same thing. We are going to keep it."

Olivia hugs her friend tight. "Abby I am so happy for you, sometimes the best things in life aren't planned. You'll be an amazing mom!"

"And you'll be an amazing auntie" Abby replies. The two continue to cuddle, taking in all that is going on. This is how FItz finds them a little while later, cuddled in bed, softly talking. Not wanting to interrupt, he decides to watch tv in the living room until they are done. If there's one thing he knows, its Olivia needs Abby as much as she needs him.

Half an hour later, the girls join him on the couch. "I didn't know you were back." Olivia says.

"You two looked like you needed a minute, I didn't want to interrupt."

She lays her head on his shoulder, "thank you. How did it go?"

"Well his shit is gone and he left his key, he is probably too scared to face me."

"Thank you Fitz, I'll help you find a new roommate." she quietly states.

"Nah, I think I'm good on my own. Besides you, no one else needs to be staying there."

Clearing her throat, Abby interjects "actually that was something else I needed to talk to you about. David and I talked and with our situation changing he wants us to live together." Fitz raises an eyebrow, confused by this "situation" Abbys is talking about. "Oh um, yea David and I are having a baby. I took a test last night and we had it confirmed today."

"Oh wow! Congratulations!"

"Thanks, we talked a lot about it last night, we want to raise the baby as a family, so David wants to move in and be here to help."

"Livvie, that's perfect. You can move in with me." Fitz suggests.

Her eyes widen, "move in together? Fitz it's only been a couple weeks." Her nervousness is very evident.

"I know, I know but hear me out... we don't have to share a room. You can have your own space. My dad already pays the rent so you can save money going into student teaching. Plus it would give Abby and David a room for the nursery."

He does have a point, this could work for everyone but this thing is going much faster than the slow and steady they discussed. After a few moments of awkward silence she speaks up, "okay but I am going to have my own room."

"Livvie, I told you, I will do anything for you.. so we are in this together? We're going to be roomies?" He grins.

"We're in this together." she giggles, oh geez what has she gotten herself into...


	16. Chapter 16

_**AN**__: I would like to start this chapter off with a huge thank you to those who have reached out to me privately with support. I know I have already said it before but taking the step into letting others read my work took me a long time. Reading those messages alone have made this project more than worth it. From the bottom of my heart, thank you._

_**Sidenote**__: yes, Jake is actually gone for good. I had to let Fitz beat his ass before his exit, because lets be real, we all hate Jake Ballard in all settings haha._

When Saturday arrives, it is officially moving day. The crew would move Olivia in with Fitz, then David in with Abby. Everyone took Abby and David's news very well, each claiming the title of aunt or uncle. Abby was so thankful for their friends. Their support and love for the baby already made things less scary. They may be different colors, shapes and sizes but at the end of the day they are truly a family in every way that matters. The boys all claimed if she had a boy, they would teach him everything and make sure he was a "stud" at sports, while also discussing which guns to buy if it was a girl. No one would be good enough to date "their" baby when she was older. They were ridiculous and amazing at the same time. The girls were anxious to discuss baby names, boy and girl but David shot that down, stating he wanted to figure out a name after they knew the sex. One thing was for sure, Baby Rosen was already extremely loved and there is nothing anyone could want more for their child.

Liv and Abby had taken the week to spend time together in their apartment, packing Liv and just hanging out before they were no longer roommates. They had lived together for three years, it was the end of an era and the start of something bigger than the two of them. They went through the living room picking out Liv's things, deciding what she would leave behind. Who knew three years could intertwine lives of roommates so much? They decided Liv would leave all the living room furniture that was hers, Fitz already had a fully furnished living area. Liv did take a few decorations and lamps. She also packed up a portion of the kitchen cookware and dishes. Her clothes would be easy to move and didn't require packing but she did box the rest of her bedroom and bathroom essentials. Friday night they slept in Abby's bed, they ate chinese takeout and watched chick-flicks. "Thank you for being there for me Liv, this would be even more terrifying without you."

"Over a cliff, Abs."

Abby smiles and repeats "Over a cliff."

"It's so weird I won't live here anymore after tomorrow."

"I know but it's not like you're moving to Vermont or anything. You're just moving a few miles away, into an awesome apartment might I add. With a fine specimen of a man. Be real Liv, you just upgraded." Abby laughs.

Olivia bumps Abby's shoulder, "all of that may be true but living in with you has been the best. I really will miss you. Even if I'm still going to see you all the time."

"Same, but now we will have the guys around 24/7, which means there will be plenty of brunches and pedis in our future when we need a break."

Olivia nods, "I like where your head is Whelan."

Fitz and David showed up before 9am, both excited about their new living situations and eager to get things going. The rest of the crew didn't arrive until ten. As much as they loved Liv and Abby it was still summer, they were sleeping in. Olivia's things were neatly boxed and labeled. While the girls loaded clothes and light boxes, the boys moved furniture and the heavier items. Harrison brought his truck to transport her furniture,.Clothes and boxes were taken in the other cars. It took less than an hour to load her belongings and set out for Fitz's, well now their, apartment. "How in the hell did Jake move out so fast? I spent most of the week going through things and it took us this long to load it up?" Olivia asks.

"I'm sure he called someone, or paid someone to help. We all know he didn't want another meeting with me, piece of shit." Fitz still couldn't comprehend what happened. If he sees Jake again, there is no telling if he will be able to stop himself from beating his ass again. Olivia changes the subject after seeing Fitz's anger begin to build again, "Okay that's it, time to go." Everyone heads to the cars, leaving Liv and Abby. They stand in the door looking into the apartment they have come to love. With a tight hug, Olivia gives Abby her key and they join the others.

As they unloaded the truck, the girls directed the boys to put everything in what was now Liv's room. They lined one wall with boxes and put her furniture against another, Fitz told them he could assemble her bed later. The few boxes of dishes were placed in the kitchen, where Liv offered everyone drinks, after all it was pretty hot out and they were all moving things for her. Once everything was in, Abby turns to everyone and says "Welcome to house of Olitz" everyone laughs.

"Olitz?" Olivia asks.

"Yea.. Olivia and Fitz, you know like Brangelina and Bennifer?! It's your celebrity couple name." She laughs at herself.

"Classic." Marcus responds. Everyone liking the new name, laugh on their way out. They headed to David's place and repeated the same process. Once everything was moved, they all decided a pizza night was in order. Meeting back at the "house of Olitz" the group ate pizza, drank beer (you know minus Abby) and joked until nearly midnight when everyone went their separate ways.

"Well looks like you're sleeping with me tonight roomie, your bed isn't put together yet. I'll have to work on that later." Fitz winks.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you? The guys could have had it together in no time." she accuses.

"Busted, I need some Livvie cuddles. I haven't slept with you all week." He pouts.

"Oh you poor baby, lets go." she drags him to his bed where they both crash within minutes. A full day of moving, pizza and beer led to a peaceful night's sleep for both. When Fitz woke the next morning, he decided he would find any excuse to not put her bed together, this is her bed now too. She just doesn't know it yet.

They spend Sunday unpacking Olivia's things, blending what was once hers with his, making a home that was theirs. They started in the kitchen, there were less boxes here. It took about twenty minutes to pick and choose what they would keep and blend together. All of her clothes had been hung as they moved, so that was one less thing they had to worry about. In her room, they start to unpack the boxes lining her wall, ignoring the unassembled bed on the other. Neither intended for her to use it, they just never spoke about it after she "claimed" she wanted her own space. Who were they kidding, they would never sleep apart. Pulling out pictures and decorations, Olivia began to add her touch to his common areas. One thing that stood out to him was the framed photo of him and Liv at the beach, proudly displayed on the end table. There was another on the kitchen bar of them at the state fair the year before. Fitz has died and gone to heaven. In time he would make this official, one day he will make her his wife, this is just the beginning. He knows he won't propose for some time but he already knows that is where this is going. Some guys freak out at the thought of losing their independence, not Fitz. This is the greatest day of his life. That night it's the little things that bring them joy, cooking dinner together, doing dishes, knowing that neither of them would be leaving. Who knew simple routines could mean so much?

_AN: A lot of you are speculating what will happen with Mellie, don't worry, all will be answered soon. Thanks again, let me know what you think! Have a wonderful weekend!_


	17. Chapter 17

Olivia has been living with Fitz for a week now, and things are going pretty smoothly. There are a few little things they are going to have to work on, like leaving dirty underwear on the ground and used dishes on the counter. Simple growing pains that come with living with someone new. They have yet to set up Olivia's bed, they finally verbally agreed it wasn't happening. After the sleeping arrangements were officially discussed, they began the process of making his room, their room. She ended up putting her bedding on their bed, she spent too much on it for it to go to waste. They carefully blended their belongings, it truly felt like their home. It didn't feel like Fitz's place with Olivia's things thrown in.

At night they continue to push each other to the edge, before stopping themselves from giving into what they both desperately want. Olivia doesn't know it yet, but Fitz has a plan for her, and refuses to settle for anything less than perfect for her first time. But man have they come close. Olivia makes him feel things no one ever has, both emotionally and physically. Things he's done with plenty of other women feel brand new with her. Their connection heightens everything. She is becoming more confident with her body as well as physical acts. She wasn't kidding when she said those books she reads aren't always innocent. If he didn't know any better, he would never guess she had close to no experience in the bedroom. It all just feels right.

Olivia's work schedule also settled, she would be working Monday through Wednesday and an occasional Thursday morning. Since she was the newest person on staff, she received shifts others often didn't want. Weekends tend to make more in tips but Olivia didn't mind. That left her weekends free to enjoy with her friends and Fitz. Like today, Olivia and Abby were going to get pedicures and lunch. They wanted to catch up and see how their respective weeks went after moving in with their boyfriends. Sitting side by side getting pampered "So how is living with baby daddy?" Olivia asks with a grin.

"It's been good, he is a little overprotective but I can't blame him. He's so excited for the baby, he's afraid I'll hurt myself, so he's been super attentive. Can't complain though, it's nice to have a little less stress. How about you? What is it like living with ol Fitzy Boy? Are you two getting busy yet?" She cheekily replies.

Laughing "no we are not, but lord knows I want to. He wants it to be special, and I'm more than okay with that. Abby it's been so easy. Minus a few little things, we mesh well in the same space. Plus, I don't hate waking up to him every day. He even set the DVR to record my favorite shows. I'm kind of just waiting for something to happen. It's all been so easy for the most part."

"Liv, it's easy because you guys were so close before. You already know each other, you've both had feelings for each other FOR FOREVER. It's okay for things to be good, there's not always something bad waiting to happen."

"You're right, I'm just really lucky and still amazed it's real." As she finished her sentence the door opens with a chime, and in walks the last person she wants to see, Mellie. It takes a total of two seconds for Mellie to notice Olivia and Abby.

"Well if it isn't Whorelivia..."

Olivia is shocked, she wasn't aware that Mellie knew about her and FItz, she figures maybe Jake told her out of spite. "I don't know what you mean Mellie, but it's good to see you too." sarcasm dips from her tone.

"Oh don't play dumb with me, I know about you and Fitz. What I want to know is how long you were screwing my boyfriend behind my back, playing the sweet little innocent Olivia to my face."

"Mellie I never slept with Fitz, you can think what you want but that is the truth."

"Whatever, I saw you together. I thought you were my friend but it turns out you're just another backstabbing whore that can't keep her legs closed." Mellie fumes.

Olivia laughs, "when have you ever been a friend to me? Oh that's right, when you wanted me to hook you up with Fitz. Or when you wanted me to entertain Andrew's friend so you could screw him? Or when you needed someone to listen to you whine about your made up drama? When Mellie? I never stabbed you in the back, I have been a better friend to you than you ever deserved. I'm sorry Fitz decided he didn't want to be with you, but I won't apologize for being with him now." She would not back down to Mellie, as much as she hated confrontation she wouldn't take someone talking to her this way.

"Oh poor little Olivia, you couldn't get a man so you went after mine. What's it like to have my sloppy seconds? Just three weeks ago it was me he was screwing, it was me he was going down on. You think you're special, that you have the secrets to the universe tucked between your magical thighs? Anything he's doing with you, he has done to me, enthusiastically and never unsatisfied. Bye now." she turns and leaves.

Tears swell in her eyes. She hates it but Mellie just hit a nerve. She knows Fitz has been with other women but to hear it out loud from one hurts. She knows she is special but all the parts of herself she has given Fitz, he has taken from other women. She begins to doubt herself, what if she isn't good enough for him and he gets bored? Her thoughts are interrupted by Abby. "Do not listen to her Liv, she is trying to get in your head. Don't let her win."

Olivia nods sadly but it's too late, she's already questioning herself. She doesn't speak much the rest of their time together. When she gets home, she sees Fitz's car in the parking lot. For some reason she's not ready to see him yet, so she walks to the pool. Letting her feet hang in the water, she plays Mellie's words over and over in her head. She can't help it but she starts to tear up again. All she has ever wanted is Fitz, now she is scared she won't be enough. Why did she ever introduce them? Why didn't she hold out hope? Sure, there were other women but she didn't know them, they wouldn't throw their relationships with Fitz in her face. Insecurity has always been a big problem for Liv and Mellie just threw gas on the fire. Lost in her thoughts, she doesn't hear Fitz approach her. He sits silently next to her, taking her hand. Neither say anything for a few minutes, when she finally works up the courage to face him, he smiles "hi."

"Hi."

"Abby called me, she told me what happened. When you didn't come home, I got worried. I saw your car in the parking lot, I figured you were here. Livvie please dont listen to Mellie. She has no clue what she is talking about." He reaches an arm behind her, pulling her into his side. "Olivia Pope I love you, do you realize our first kiss was the best kiss of my life? That every night I get to hold you, is an answered prayer? You're the best I've ever had in everything we have done, both because of skill and enjoyment but also because I love you. It means more, I'm not going through the motions, a means to an end. Every touch with you is filled with love and promise. That alone makes it better than anything I've ever had. Livvie, you may not be the first but you will most definitely be the last, never ever forget that."

Olivia is fully crying at this point. He always knows what to say, he fixes everything. Her insecurities aren't gone but for now they are at bay. "I love you too Fitz, more than you know. I'm ready. Whenever you think the time is right, I'm ready. And I'm not saying this because of Mellie. I have been following your lead but I want you to know where I stand. I love you and I want you."

He kisses her head and pulls her up, "come on, let's get you home". She sighs happily.. home. It wasn't the apartment, it was him. He's home, he always has been.

_AN: I can not thank you enough for insanely kind words, and hilarious reviews! We may not know each other but your words matter. As I continue this journey of facing fears, you all have been the driving force to continue. _


	18. Chapter 18

Today is one month since Fitz and Liv had admitted their feelings for one another. Fitz has big plans for his girl. After spending some of the morning and early afternoon at the pool, he informs Liv he set up a spa day for her and Abby. Both could use some pampering and he knows Liv is missing seeing Abby every day. The spa is beautiful, bright and cheery with flowers displayed everywhere. Olivia approaches the counter, "Hi, my name is Olivia Pope and this is Abby Whelan, we have appointments at 4."

"Ah, yes here you are" the woman continues to type on her computer, "looks like we have you down a couple's massage, one prenatal and one deep tissue. Is that correct?"

Olivia laughs, of course Fitz set them up a couple's massage, so they could talk and spend time together rather than be in separate rooms. It's moments like this that she loves him even more. "Yes ma'am that's correct."

"Wonderful, follow me." The woman leads them down a hallway to the locker room, which is unlike any locker room they have ever seen. It is essentially a giant, gorgeous bathroom. There are massive walk in showers, vanities set up with bright lights for doing hair and make up. There is even a station set up with fruit infused water and healthy treats. In the corner is a large hot tub. "Okay here are your lockers, this is the women's soaking tub. There is one in the hall that is communal for men and women, in here clothing is optional but out there it is required. There will also be a soaking tub in your massage room, if you prefer a more private setting. In your lockers there are robes and slippers. Through this door is a sitting area. Once you are changed and ready for your massage, please wait there. We will escort you to your massage room from there. Do either of you have any questions?" She finishes with a kind smile.

"No, I think we are good, thank you." Abby responds. The woman makes her exit and the girls take it in. "Damn Olivia, Fitz doesn't do anything small does he?"

"No, no he does not." she says and begins to blush.

"Oh my god, you're totally thinking about his dick right now aren't you? Who are you and where is my shy Liv?" Abby laughs hysterically.

"So what if I am?" She shrugs.

"Damn Liv, he's been putting it on you, hasn't he?" Abby loves to discuss intimate details of people's sex lives, with no shame.

"Lets just say I have been having fun and am very satisfied, as is my man." Olivia smiles. They still haven't taken the final step into sex, but they have definitely been enjoying each other's bodies.

"You're not having sex yet and you're talking like that, so that says Fitzy Boy's foreplay skills are bangin." Abby squeals as Olivia blushes. "Now is it just Fitz working his thing or are you returning the favor because you better be."

"It's definitely mutual." Olivia admits.

"Finally my girl is getting what she deserves!" Abby celebrating Olivia's growing sexual experience makes her laugh. One of the many reasons she loves Abigail Whelan.

"Okay, enough about my sex life, lets change." The duo changes and head to the waiting area, opting to soak in their room. It only takes a few moments for someone to escort them to back. The woman fills to soaking tub, adding lavender oil and sets a timer, "your massage therapists will be arrive in thirty minutes. Please make sure you are comfortable on the massage tables at that time." Having spent plenty of time together and seen each other shower, it's no big deal for them to strip down and relax in the water. They chat about trivial things before drying and taking their places on the beds.

The massages last for 90 minutes, Fitz really did go all out. Olivia therapist works every knot from her back and neck, while relaxing her enough to put her to sleep. Abby is enjoys her massage as well, it may be early in her pregnancy but this baby has already been hard on her body. Olivia wakes to Abby shaking her after the massage is over. "Abby, what was her name again? I think I'm in love, I may marry her." Olivia sleepily says.

"You're such a mess. Get Fitz to massage you from time to time. Things could get interesting." she winks.

As they leave, the room attendant informs them that their hair and makeup stylists will be waiting for them after they shower.

"Wow, I didn't know about this." Olivia says as they make their way to the locker room.

"You got a good one Liv." unbeknownst to Olivia, Abby knows the whole plan for today. Fitz had enlisted Abby to make sure Olivia has the perfect day.

They shower and meet their hair and makeup ladies. An hour later, they both have full blowouts and perfect make up, nothing over the top just subtle and beautiful. "Okay Liv, there is one more surprise for you. Look in my locker." Abby directs Olivia to the closed door, she slows opens it to find a dress and a pair of heels.

"Abby, What is this?" She is clearly confused.

"That my friend, is your outfit for dinner with your man, now hurry and get dressed. Your ride will be here soon." she ushers Olivia into one of the dressing areas. She quickly puts on the dress, its black and hits mid thigh. It's form fitting but not too tight. A little revealing without being slutty, it's perfect. She is looking at herself in the mirror, she feels hot. When she gets ready to go out, she feels confident that she look pretty, but this is different. She feels like a model, everything is perfect from head to toe. The best part is she still feels like herself, nothing about her appearance has been altered, almost as if Fitz instructed them to simply enhance her look rather than change it.

"Abby, did you pick out this dress? I love it, its something I would want but would end up talking myself out of."

"Nope, that was all Fitz." Abby smiles as she sees her best friend coming into her own. She can tell Olivia is happy with what she sees. "Now, I just got a text from Fitz. He is here waiting for you out front."

Olivia quickly gathers her things, anxious to see him. As she walks out of the spa, she sees Fitz leaning against a black car, dressed in a black suit that fits just right. His hair brushed back, with her favorite curl on display. She notices he is also holding tulips, her favorite. His smile widens "you are beautiful, you know that? I'm going to be fighting guys off all night." he says.

"Hi." she smiles.

"Hi."

She walks into his arms, hugging him tightly. "This was too much Fitz, why did you do all this?"

"Because you deserve the world Livvie, now these are for you." handing her the flowers "you always say roses are overrated, so I steered clear." he chuckles. She gives him a kiss and takes the flowers. As she takes a moment to smell them, she notices Abby standing to the side taking photos of them.

"Hey Abs would you mind taking these to your place and putting them in water? I can come get them tomorrow."

"Of course, give me those and stand next to your man. She takes one posed photo of them before sending them on their way.

Fitz leads Olivia into the backseat of the car before following her. "I hope you're ready for the best damn date of your life Olivia Pope." He looks at her as the car pulls into traffic, his hand on her knee and a smile on his face.

_AN: I tried to make sure and get this update out tonight. I live in Oklahoma and if you haven't seen, we are expecting what they're calling "historic tornado" potential tomorrow. Fingers crossed it's all talk, but if you don't get a new chapter tomorrow it's because of the weather. Wish us luck lol._


	19. Chapter 19

Now in the privacy of the car, Fitz pulled Olivia into him for a kiss, he kissed her deep and hard. She instantly responds, running her fingers through his hair. He lifts her into his lap, straddling him as they continue to devour each other. He can't stop himself and neither can she. His hands slide to her ass, pulling her impossibly close. She feels his hard cock between her legs and begins to slowly grind on him. He pulls his lips from hers, down her neck to collarbone, sucking and occasionally nibbling on her skin. One hand slides from her ass to her breast, kneading and rubbing his thumb over her nipple. She starts to move faster over him, if she wasn't a virgin he was sure he would be inside her right now, unable to control himself. "God Livvie, baby you feel so good."

Taking her lips again, sliding his tongue in her mouth they begin to wrestle for dominance. His hand abandons her breast, reaching for the hem of her dress, he slips his hand beneath and strokes her through her panties. She is drenched, moaning in his mouth, clearly wanting more. Moving her panties to the side, he slides two fingers deep inside, curling to hit he right where it matters most. She is now panting uncontrollably as he roughly begins to slide his fingers in and out. She is riding his hand like never before. This isn't their first time doing this but the desperation for each other, the lack on control is new. His other hand reaches to the top of her dress, pulling it down to expose her nipple. He sucks, licks and bites her while he continues his lower movements. She is quickly building to a release. As he clamps down on her nipple she screams "fuck! Fitz baby I'm going to come! Oh god! Oh god! OH GOD!" With that she releases, coating his hand in her cum. She rests her head on his shoulder, coming down from her high.

Slowly she looks up to see heated desire in his eyes. Without missing a beat she slides to floor, reaching of this zipper. He doesn't stop her, he can't. Everything about this moment is perfect and he wants her, even just her mouth for now. She reaches inside his pants and pulls his cock out, licking her lips, she leans in to kiss his tip. He watches her with a loving gaze, she has never felt more sexy in her life. She take him in her mouth and begins to bob her head. Letting her tongue caress the underside of his shaft a few times before twirling it around his head. She looks him in the eye before lower her mouth over him. Taking him as far as she can and sucks him hard. He throws his head back with a groan, while his hand reaches for her hair. Not wanting to ruin it but unable to not hold her, he carefully laces his fingers through her locks and holds tight. She works him over, reaching for his balls with her hand. She massages them softly while continuing to bob, up and down. "Fuck baby, just like that. Shit Livvie." He pants. She works him for another minute before he feels his balls begin to tighten "I'm cumming, I'm cu..." he can't even get the words out before he releases down her throat. She swallows every drop before licking her lips.

She shits back on her heels, adjusting her dress back into place before returning to her seat next to him. His eyes are still closed and his head back, slowly regaining his breath. Once down from his high, he too adjusts himself before turning to kiss her lovingly on the lips. "THAT was not part of the plan, but fuck if you aren't sexy as hell right now. There was no way I wasn't touching you." Olivia then realized the driver heard everything and turns a dark shade of pink. "Don't worry Livvie, the partition is up, and even if he heard, so what. He's still getting paid." That didn't really help her embarrassment but she chose to let it go and focus on the man next to her.

Holding hands, she rests her head on his shoulder as they continue their drive to dinner. When the car stops, she looks out the window to see he as made reservations at Angelo's. The hottest spot in town with an extremely pricey menu. The local talk of social media, people are dying to get in. "FITZ! How did you get us a reservation here? Isn't the waiting list months long?" She is clearly excited.

With a shrug, he responds "I know a guy."

"You know a guy?"

"I know a guy." he repeats with a shit eating grin. How many times can you fall in love with one person because right now she feels like the possibilities are endless. And it's not the fancy dinner or the spa day, it's the little things. The chance to spend a day pampering with her best friend and making special arrangements just for her. Yes, the things were amazing but the thought to do them is better. They walk hand in hand to the hostess "Reservation for Grant" she taps her pen, checking her list before spotting his name.

"Yes of course, right this way." she leads them to a table for two near a window overlooking the lake. "Your waiter will be with you momentarily." she says before making her exit.

"Fitz, this is amazing. Thank you. For everything not just dinner but the whole day. This is amazing, you are amazing."

"I told you Livvie, I'll do anything for you. This has been the greatest month of my life and it keeps getting better, it's all thanks to you. You deserve the world Liv." he reaches for her hand.

They continue to chat as the waiter approaches, "Welcome to Angelo's my name is Derek, I will be your waiter. Could I start you out with any drinks?"

"We will take a bottle of Pinot Noir please." Fitz responds. Liv loves a glass of Pinot with dinner. She smiles sweetly to him.

They spend the next few hours enjoying the food, wine and the company. They hold hands, talk and share the occasional kiss. Derek returns asking if they would like dessert, which they politely decline. Fitz leans over and whispers in her ear "What I want for dessert, they can't serve me." he winks. As Fitz returns his wallet to his pocket, she notices him send a text. She didn't think much of it but neither of them have had their phones out all night, so she didn't mind. He holds her hand as they begin to walk to the front of the restaurant.

Wanting to take in the setting one last time, she looks across the restaurant. It really is beautiful. That's when she notices a set of eyes on them, none other than Mellie. Olivia chuckles to herself, holding Fitz hand just a little tighter. Fitz completely unaware of their audience, pulls her in for a too hot for public kiss before turning to continue pulling her from the restaurant. Olivia turns to look at Mellie one last time, all she sees is rage and envy. Without doing anything Fitz has just shown the world, Mellie included, she is in fact different. She was the one he loved and wasn't afraid to show it. At the end of the day, there was no need for revenge or arguments. Their happiness is the only vindication she needs. Their love spoke for itself, they were in this together, forever.

_AN: HAPPY BIRTHDAY to our boy Tony! Thank you for your kind words and concerns, it looks like the tornado chances are rising. This will be the only update for today. Fingers crossed this blows over and I can get back to writing tomorrow. To the guest who is also from Oklahoma, please stay safe as well! Thank you again for reading and as always let me know what you think!_


	20. Chapter 20

Seconds after the car door closes, the couple picks up where they left off. Olivia straddling Fitz, tongues fighting for dominance. Their apartment isn't far from Angelo's, so Fitz makes sure this is as far as things go. They spend the ride making out while letting their hands explore. Less than five minutes later, the car pulls into their parking lot. They quickly exit the car, practically running to their apartment. Fitz unlocks the door, allowing Olivia to enter first. She stops dead in her tracks. Their entire home is illuminated in candle light. Candles on tables, shelves, holders, the floor. They cover the entry, living room, kitchen and from what she can tell into their bedroom. Tears build in her eye as she turns to Fitz. She sheepishly smiles. "I don't understand? How did you..." she quietly asks in disbelief.

"Abby." he points to her tulips displayed on the kitchen bar.

"Fitz, this is amazing. I don't even know what to say." Never in her life could she imagine someone would actually do something so special for her. A girl can dream but she never knew it could happen in real life.

"I already told you Livvie, you deserve the world. I will continue to tell you until you believe me."

She turns to take it all in again and notices chocolate covered strawberries and champagne near her flowers. "You really did think of everything didn't you?" she is still blown away.

He pulls out his phone and clicks through a few screens. Moments later music begins to play through the speakers. He takes her hand, pulling her into his embrace. They sway along to the mellow tune. "What song is this?"

"Just listen, I think you'll like it" they continue to dance, watching the other intently.

_**You know it ain't easy**_

_**For these thoughts here to leave me**_

_**There's no words to describe it**_

_**In French or in English**_

_**Well, diamonds they fade**_

_**And flowers they bloom**_

_**And I'm telling you**_

_**These feelings won't go away**_

She smiles into his chest before looking into his eyes. He begins to quietly sing along with the music.

_**They've been knockin' me sideways**_

_**They've been knockin' me out lately**_

_**Whenever you come around me**_

_**These feelings won't go away**_

_**They've been knockin' me sideways**_

_**I keep thinking in a moment that**_

_**Time will take them away**_

_**But these feelings won't go away**_

Her heart could explode with the love she felt for him in this moment. The spa day, dinner, the romantic setting and now his deep voice serenading her. Fitzgerald Grant is perfect and he is hers. The song fades away, "it's perfect." she leans in to kiss him. The kiss heats almost immediately. His hands sliding to her ass, pulling her into him. After only seconds, Fitz lifts her into his arms, her legs and arms wrap around him as he carries her to their bedroom. They crash into a wall, barely able to breathe but refusing to release the other's mouths before they stumble into the dresser, still unwilling to let go of one another. He sets her on top and continues his assault on her mouth, hands holding her face. Soft moans fill the room as she pulls him between her legs. She slowly runs her hands along his chest before unbuttoning his shirt. One button at a time, while they continue to hungrily kiss each other.

Once the last button is free, she glides his shirt from his shoulder, and down his arms. His now bare chest steals her attention. She breaks the kiss to take in his body. Biting her lower lip, her finger traces the outline of each one of his abs one at a time, then sliding along the waistline of his pants. Fitz places his finger under chin, lifting her face to his. He kisses her softly before pulling her from the dresser. He turns her around, locating her zipper. He inches it down, letting his fingers caress her back the whole way down. Goosebumps cover her body, she has wanted this with him for as long as she can remember. As her dress hits the floor, she steps out, turning to face him. She is hoping her nerves don't show because as nervous as she is, she doesn't want this to slow down or stop. He steps back, letting eyes roam her body. She hadn't worn a bra, so she stood before him in her heels and black lace panties.

"You are gorgeous Livvie." His voice was raspy and deep, laced with desire.

She slightly blushes letting her eyes fall to the ground. "No, no baby. Don't look away, own it. Livvie you are easily the sexiest woman I have ever laid eyes on." He takes her chin in his hands, leaning in kissing her with all the love he has held in for so long. She wraps her arms around him, hugging him tightly as the kiss escalates. He carefully walks her backwards to the bed, lowering her onto her back.

Fitz crawls up her body, places sweet kisses along the way. Her nerves disappear as he reaches her face, placing his forehead on hers. "Olivia Pope, I love you more than you know."

"I love you too." she smiles before taking his lips with hers. Fitz abandons her mouth, moving to her neck. A nibble here, a lick there until he reaches her chest. Taking one nipple in his mouth and the other in his hand, he begins to please her as only he ever has. He continues suck and lick her as her release builds. When he knows she's on the edge, he bites one bud, while pinching the other. That's all it takes and she falls over the edge. Fitz wastes no time abandoning her breast and making his way down her body. The entire time, her body shakes with anticipation. He slowly slides her panties down her legs, carefully removing them along with her heels.

Kissing his way back up her legs he says "it's okay sweet baby, calm down. I won't do anything you don't want okay?" She nods and he continues his path up her legs. She throws her head back as he reaches his destination. He begins to lick her from her soaking center to her throbbing clit. Occasionally taking a moment to suck on her sensitive nub. Olivia can not contain the sounds coming from her. She's panting, sighing, cursing, before screaming his name when he enters her with his fingers. Her brings her over the edge once more. He knows she is ready for the real things now.

Wasting no time he reaches into the nightstand producing a condom. Ripping the foil packet he quickly rolls it on, all while her eyes observe. She is taking calming breaths, her body again shakes. This is it. Fitz climbs back on top of her before kissing her softly on the lips. "Are you ready? We can stop if you're not ready." He truly doesn't want her to do something she will regret, he wouldn't be able to live with himself.

"I want this Fitz. I'm just nervous." she replies.

"I will take care of you Livvie, always." she nods in response and he kisses her again. He lines himself up with her opening before slowly sliding in. Her face shows a mixture of pleasure and pain. She feels impossibly full and tries to ignore the sharp pain. "Deep breaths baby." he encourages. Fitz slowly begins to move in and out, diving a little deeper with each thrust. Before long her pain is gone and all she can feel is immense pleasure.

"Oh god, baby. Keep going... ah" she grunts as he picks up pace. The room is filled with pants, sighs, words of affirmation and the slapping of skin. Things continue to escalate with Olivia's encouragement. She begs him to go harder, which he happily obliges. He rests his forehead on hers, gazing deep in her eyes, they continue to kiss with a hunger they have yet to experience. This was more, this wasn't just sex, this was them giving themselves to one another mind, body and soul.

Fitz can tell Olivia is getting close, as she tightens around him. He's been holding himself off waiting for her. After years of wanting her, he knew he wouldn't last too long. "With me sweet baby, cum with me." he picks up pace again, and reaches to massage her clit. Within seconds they fall into oblivion together, with loud screams and sloppy kisses. Olivia lays boneless, amazed by what just happened. Neither can hide the smiles spread wide on their faces.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" Fitz couldn't stop himself from asking, things had gotten pretty rough and he was worried he crossed a line.

"Baby that was amazing, I love you."

"I love you too."

"So, can we do it again?" She grins and climbs on top of him.

"Baby we can do whatever you want, whenever you want." he smiles back as she kisses him passionately. And they did, two more times. Each better than the last. This was definitely worth the wait.

_AN: Good news, tornadoes stayed away from us!_

_Thank you for all your encouragement! I hope you enjoyed, they finally went all the way! This was my first time writing a true sex scene, please take it easy on me. I will get better, I promise. Let me know what you think._

_the song is Sideways by Citizen Cope_


	21. Chapter 21

Meanwhile:

Mellie is enjoying a night out with friends at the hottest new restaurant in town, Angelo's. She has had a few glasses of wine and the food is to die for. She is halfway through her meal when something catches her eye. Across the dining room she sees Fitz, almost dragging Olivia by her hand out of the restaurant while she giggles behind him. "You have got to be kidding me" she says under her breath. She notices how good Fitz looks, black slacks that fit just right and a blue button down that make his eyes pop. And that hair, lord he was fine. She glances to Olivia, she has never seen her look this good before and it instantly irritates her. The dress isn't nearly frumpy enough to be Olivia's, since when does she dress so skimpy? Jealousy consumes Mellie, she can't take her eyes off of them. They look so happy, she wants to vomit. Who actually giggles in public? Rage spreads through out her body. It is then that Olivia's turns, her eyes sweeping the room before making eye contact with Mellie. Mellie holds her gaze, still in shock by the sight before her. As if on cue, Fitz leans over and claims Olivia's mouth in a disgusting display of public affection. "Whore" Mellie mumbles. Olivia turns back to Mellie with a smirk on her face. "How dare she..." The couple continues out of the restaurant and into the night, leaving a fuming Mellie behind.

Mellie remains quiet the rest of the night, drinking more and more wine. Tonight she wanted to drink the image of Fitz and Olivia from her mind. She was beyond embarrassed to be dumped but to be dumped for Olivia was unacceptable. She would make them pay for it. Once she gets home she stews for hours, finally coming up with her plan. Olivia would regret the day she chose Fitz over her.

The next morning Mellie showers and dresses to impress. She still has a key to Fitz's place. She would let herself in, show him what he was missing. Hopefully get some action while she was at it. In the process breaking Olivia's poor little heart. She dressed in her sluttiest lingerie and a sexy red dress. Her hair was curled to perfection and her makeup flawless. Happy with her look she makes her way to Fitz's apartment. It is almost noon, its was the weekend and she knows he likes to sleep in and relax. Quietly unlocking the door she enters the apartment. She strips down to her lingerie before heading down the hall to Fitz's room. On a mission she doesn't notice the changes in the apartment since she was last here, definitely not realizing Olivia's touch was everywhere. Confidently she struts into his room only to get the shock of her life.

A very naked Fitz and Olivia are in the throws of passion. Fitz pounding into Olivia as she aches her back, moaning like crazy. Mellie squeals, caught off guard by the sight before her, unsure how had she not heard them. Fitz was never so intense with her and Olivia is supposed to be a good two shoes virgin. Olivia and Fitz both turn to see Mellie standing in the doorway, dressed in nothing but a lace bodice and matching underwear. Olivia is embarrassed to be seen in such a compromising situation, but then she smiles. Serves her right for storming into their place. Olivia pulls Fitz's face back to her as if Mellie isn't there, she's already seen them in the act why should Olivia be the uncomfortable one in her own home? The two continue like there wasn't someone standing three feet away. Mellie screams before storming out of the room. She stops dead in her tracks when she reaches the living room. It is only now that she notices the changes in the apartment. The colorful throw pillows and rug, the framed photos of Fitz and Olivia. There are flowers on the counter and then she notices the candles that liter the apartment. It is then she knows that not only are they together but they are LIVING together. Fitz never let her even spend the night! Further enraged she quickly throws on her dress and leaves, slamming the door behind her. Never had a plan backfired so hard. Who makes plans while drunk and sober tries to follow through?

Back in the bedroom Fitz and Olivia laugh "I guess we need to change the locks" Fitz chuckles.

"Yes we do... but where were we?" She smirks and they once again throw themselves into the heat of the moment. They weren't going to let Mellie's unwanted presence ruin what had started out as a beautiful, orgasmic day.

A while later, Olivia is standing in the shower, playing the incident in her head over and over. Mellie really showed up to Fitz's apartment with the intentions of seducing him, how pathetic can she be? It's then she realizes she never told Fitz about Mellie being at Angelo's the night before. It all made sense in that moment. She was jealous of what she saw and wanted to cause problems. She shouldn't be surprised, it is Mellie after all. No one was more prone to revenge as her. Olivia begins to laugh, well looks like the joke is on her. Not only had Olivia got the guy but Mellie had to have noticed all her stuff in the apartment.

She walks into the bedroom, wrapped in a towel, "hey Fitz did you call the landlord about the lock situation?"

"Yep, he said he would be here in about 20 minutes. I also asked him to bring a copy of the lease to change Jake's name out with yours. He said it was fine we just have to pay a $50 fee. We didnt break a lease but it does change a legal agreement.

"That's fair enough. Think we will see Mellie around here again?" Olivia asks with a wicked smile.

"Depends, maybe she liked the show and wants more" he wiggles his eyebrows.

"You're disgusting Fitzgerald, I don't know what came over me. I can't believe I initiated continuing in front of her, I didn't even recognize myself in that moment." she is beyond embarrassed.

"Liv you let her know I was your man, its her fault for coming into our home with our permission or invitation." He justifies.

"I guess you're right but NEVER again will something like that happen"

"Livvie, if anyone saw you like that again I would probably have to kill them with my bare hands. You're mine, and mine alone" he possessively takes her into his arms.

"I'm yours baby, always" she kisses him sweetly, turning to get ready before the land lord arrives. "You know she was at Angelo's last night"

"What? I didn't see her."

"I saw her on the way out, she looked right into my soul. Her mouth was so far open she could catch flies" Olivia is full on laughing. "I guarantee thats what this little stunt was about"

"Well I dont know what she was expecting to happen, she is lucky I didn't call the cops for trespassing. She's crazy Liv, why would you ever be friends with her?"

"I didn't know she was crazy at first" she continues to laugh.

Once the locks and lease are taken care of, the couple decides to take it easy. Relaxing on the couch, watching trashy tv, basking in the new reality of their relationship. It doesn't take long for watching tv to turn into much more enjoyable activities. They could definitively get used to this.

_AN: Sorry not sorry Mellie. A lot of you were ready to see Olivia break out of shyness, and boy did she. _


	22. Chapter 22

Olivia and Abby are spending their next girls' day shopping for Baby Rosen's nursery. They have decided to decorate in gender neutral grey tones, later they would add a splash of color once the baby was born. Something to fit the baby's personality Abby claims. Abby asks Olivia to tell her about her night with Fitz, naturally she wants every detail. "Spill Liv, tell me all about coming home. I worked hard on those candles, I want the juicy details." She wiggles her eyebrows causing Olivia to laugh as they walk down through the store.

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything, were you surprised? Was it good? Play by play!" Abby exclaims.

Chuckling Olivia quietly states, "well we got a little frisky in the car on the way to dinner" she was too embarrassed to speak in normal tones in public.

"Whaaat? Get it Liv" Abby yells in surprise.

"Shhhh" Olivia glares before continuing "Yea we started making out and things got really intense. Honestly if we had already slept together, I think we would have has sex in the freaking car. Let's just say we both went into dinner satisfied."

"Damn Liv, go on" Abby nods

"Well dinner was amazing, seriously you need to go! Angelo's has the BEST food... Anyway, on the way out I saw Mellie but I will get to THAT story in a minute... I was totally in shock when we got home and saw the candles. Thank you Abby seriously."

"Of course, you're my girl. Fitz called asking for help, I was definitely in!"

"Well thank you again. He played the most perfect song and we danced. Then he carried me to bed and well you know."

"Yes I know! But was it good?! Were you okay?"

"Abby is was amazing, and it keeps getting better"

Fanning herself Abby responds "Well I'll be damned, you get your cherry popped and turn into a pair of rabbits."

"Guilty, but thats not even the whole story... so the next morning, well afternoon maybe. We spent a lot of time in bed for about 24 hours" she blushes "anyway we are literally in the middle of having sex and MELLIE walks into our bedroom, DRESSED. IN. LINGERIE. She used her key that she never gave back, to go into what she thought was just Fitz's apartment to try and seduce him! Fitz says she begged for the key in case of emergencies. I guess seeing me with Fitz at dinner was an emergency of slutty proportions for her" she rolls her eyes.

"What the hell, that psycho! What happened?"

Olivia's blush grows darker "um well uh... I sorta maybe pulled Fitz back into a kiss and kept going" she can't even look Abby in the eye.

"OH MY GOD, OLIVIA CAROLYN! What has gotten into you?"

"I don't know" Olivia whines "We were literally so close to being done, I didn't want her to ruin it, so I just ignored her and got mine. She screamed and stormed out. Fitz got the locks changed within the hour."

They continued down an aisle of cribs, Abby thinking over everything Liv had just told her. "Do you think she will be a problem Liv?"

"I don't think so. I hope the message was received but if she tries anything else, Fitz wants to get a restraining order against her. Who knows? I'm trying not to worry about it and focus on all the positives going on."

Abby nods, "what do you think of this set?" Looking at a classic white crib, dresser, changing table and matching glider"

"It's gorgeous Abby, but what do you think?"

"I think this is the one... Liv this real. I'm going to be a mom, we are literally shopping for the bed my baby will sleep in. I can't believe it"

"We are, and this baby is going to have the BEST mom. I mean it Abby, you may not know it yet but this baby is incredibly lucky to call you mom. Plus, David's not so bad and Auntie Liv and Uncle Fitz can't wait to help out anyway we can." She pulls Abby into a tight hug.

Abby smiles then calls an attendant over, beginning the purchasing process. They set a delivery date for later in the week. Leaving the furniture store, they decide to shop for bedding and a few decorations. Their first stop is Target, where they pick out a white and grey bedding set, just a simple pattern, no cartoons or animals. Abby is very opposed to forcing anything on the baby. When he or she is old enough to have likes, she will get them anything they want. Until then its just patterns and solids. She decided on white curtains, she can change them out once the baby is born and they decide the accent colors. At Hobby Lobby, they can't help but gush over all the adorable baby dedcorations. They find wall art with cute gender neutral sayings, a piggy bank and a rug. Abby is only in her first trimester but this baby is already spoiled and she wouldn't have it any other way.

She hasn't mentioned it yet, but David and Abby have agreed to ask Liv and Fitz to be the baby's godparents. She slyly keeps an eye out for a cute way to ask them when the time is right. They love their families but if something were to ever happen to them, Fitz and Liv are the ones they want to raise their baby without a doubt. Not only are their parents older but they aren't as close to their families as they are Fitz and Liv. Abby and David are confident they would raise their baby in the same manner they would themselves. Abby takes comfort in the thought and continues to shop for any and everything she thinks the baby will need, with her best friend by her side.

After all the shopping they grab some lunch before calling it a day. Abby, ever the best friend can't stop smiling seeing how happy Olivia is. It's been a long time since she has seen Liv actually doing what makes her happy instead of what others want her to do. She silently thanks Fitz for saving Olivia from a life of taking a backseat. The light in her best friend's eyes is enough for her to realize she needs to do something to make sure Mellie never hurts her. And she would... over a cliff


	23. Chapter 23

Olivia was finishing her shift Tuesday when she hears the bell over the diner door chime. She turns to see none other than Mellie waltzing into the diner. Clearly with intentions of speaking to Olivia. Olivia continues to finish her cut duty of rolling silverware into napkins. Mellie approach "we need to talk".

"Hi. Hello. How are you" Olivia states laced with sarcasm.

Mellie huffs before continuing "we can do this right here, in front of everyone if you want" she threatens.

Rolling her eyes, "I will be done in a few minutes, we can talk then" Mellie doesn't wait to hear anything else, she turns on her heels and walks out the front door. Olivia assumes she will be waiting for her outside. Quinn notices the exchange from the back of the diner and shoots a text to the group, letting them know Mellie is up to something. Five minutes later Olivia grabs her things before leaving to face Mellie.

Mellie is standing against the wall, her face red as if she has been building up anger. "It's about time, I don't have all day to wait around on Princess Olivia"

"Really? I'm talking to as a courtesy, I can leave. I don't have a desire to talk to you, so you should watch yourself." Olivia refuses to let Mellie speak down to her. She has been walk all over long enough.

"Fine, I want to know how long you were fucking FItz behind my back."

"For the love of God Mellie, I already told you I wasn't sleeping with Fitz. He just didnt want to be with you.. end of story"

"I don't know where you get off thinking I will allow you and Fitz to galavant all around town, embarrassing me."

"Will you listen to yourself. You sound pathetic, ALLOW us? Last time I checked, Fitz and I were adults who do what ever the hell we want."

"I will ruin you both" Mellie seethes.

Olivia takes a deep breath, "Five, you have no way of ruining us. You sound ridiculous. Four, you didn't even love Fitz, you just liked his money and his looks. Three, Fitz and I are together, for the long haul. You better get used to it. Two, you were a place holder, Fitz never had feelings for you. It's always been me, always will be. One, If you EVER try to threaten me or Fitz again.. " she gets right in Mellie's face "I. Will. Bury. You... don't think I don't know about your secret activities Mellie. You want men to see you as some refined, graceful catch.. let them find out about the time you sucked Daniel's dick in front of his friends, so he would take you to a frat date party.. or the time you let Jake and Mark tag team you two years ago, so Mark would take you on his yacht. You're nothing but a money hungry, clout chaser. I could continue but I think we have established this isn't new behavior and the list of transgressions is quite extensive. They may not have out you, but test me. I will."

Mellie is stunned into silence. She didn't think anyone knew about the things she has done. She didn't come from money but she was determined to live a luxurious life, no matter what it takes. She wasn't smart enough to succeed on her own, even in high school she knew she would have to turn to men to create the world she wanted. Now here was Olivia, throwing it in her face, willing to air her dirty laundry. Mellie couldn't have that. She still plans to marry rich, but she now realizes her efforts for Fitz are futile. Frustrated by the turn of events she quietly turns and leaves without any response.

Olivia didn't want to throw that all in Mellie's face but enough was enough. When Abby told her all of this a few days ago, she was in shock. She never knew any of it, but apparently Abby has heard rumors over the years and decided to investigate. Abby told Liv she wanted her to have a weapon because she didn't believe Mellie would go away on her own. Olivia chose some of the less disturbing transgressions today. She was thankful for a tool to fight back but in all honesty, she was heartbroken. The fact that Mellie saw happiness through money and status was sad enough but the actions she was willing to take in an effort to get there was depressing. She wondered when Mellie had become this person and why, it is no way for a person to live. At a time when she should be furious with Mellie, all she felt was sadness for her.

Shaking off her thoughts she begins to walk to her car. As she approaches it, she sees Fitz leaning against the driver's side door, waiting for her with a knowing look. He opened his arms and she ran into them. She let tears run down her face, no matter how angry she was with Mellie, she felt awful for throwing that all in her face. Fitz rubs her back, letting her cry for a few moments before speaking up "I heard it all, Livvie. I know you hate that you did it but we both know she wasn't going away. This was the only way, I know you'd never actually tell anyone any of it but apparently she doesn't. You're a good person Livvie."

She sniffles in his chest, "can we go home. I want to take a bath and read. Get all of this drama out of my mind, I hate it." Fitz nods knowingly, leading her into the car. "You're driving my car? Where is yours?"

"I had Harrison drop me off, we were hanging out when Quinn text us about Mellie showing up. Come on lets get you home. If you're lucky I will order some pizza and we can have a Star Wars marathon" he winks, closing her door before getting in the driver's side.

"With offers like that, I'm going to marry you one day mister" she smiles.

"Oh you're definitely marrying me one day and dont you for get it" he leans a kisses her. The kiss was more than a physical form of affection. It was a promise.


	24. Chapter 24

On the way home, Fitz orders Olivia's favorite comfort food, Stuffed Crust Pepperoni Pizza. If you ever want to bring a smile to his girl's face, even on her worst day, you show up with the stuffed crust. For being such a tiny thing, Olivia is an emotional eater. It is funny to watch teeny tiny Liv demolish a whole pizza. He knew confronting Mellie was something she needed to do alone, she needed to see how strong she is without him rescuing her. So he had watched from the corner, silently cheering her on. Olivia has always been non confrontational and almost passive in her own defense. She just wants people to be happy, so she doesn't fight for herself.

Today was a long time coming. Mellie has always abused Olivia's loyalty. Mix in the current situation, Liv needed to sever those toxic ties once and for all. He was so proud of her, even if she was emotional now. This was an important step in moving on, getting closure and Olivia growing into her own.

When they get home Fitz runs Liv a bubble bath, wanting her to relax while they waited on the pizza. He had her all set up. Lavender epson salt and bubbles, a glass of Pinot and her current read, _The Perfect Mother_. As Liv walked in to the bathroom, her heart melted. Fitz knew her better than anyone, well maybe tied with Abby, but he truly wanted to take care of her. It wasn't all talk. Actions speak louder than words they say, and they are right. She begins to strip from her work clothes, "are you going to get in with me?"

"No baby, this is for you. Relax. I will wait on the pizza and get our movie night all set up. Read, sleep, whatever you need to do." He pecks her lips before exiting the room.

Olivia can't wipe the smile off her face. Imagine if they hadn't waited this long to get over their fears and admit their feelings. At the same time, she knows that everything has led them here to this, they may not have worked out if they hadn't built up the appreciation of one another first. She silently thanks god that no matter the path, they have ended up here.

She soaks for nearly thirty minutes, getting caught up in her book she didn't hear the doorbell ring. Fitz walks in telling her lunch is ready but to take all the time she needs, he can put the pizza in the oven until she is ready. But being Olivia, she didn't need to be told twice that her stuffed crust was there. She shoots out the bath, quickly drying herself and dressing. Fitz has the pizza set up on the coffee table, along with Coke and chocolate chips cookies. The TV shows the movie menu for Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope. "We didn't make here in our last movie night, so I figured we could start here"

"Fitz this is perfect, I am going to have to step up my girlfriend game, because you mister are killing the boyfriend game."

They start to movie and enjoy their meal, Olivia feels like the weight of the world has been lifted off her shoulders. Once their food was gone, they cuddled on the couch. This moment so much like the one that led them here, was everything. They weren't having to try too hard. They weren't having to pretend to be something they weren't. They were two twenty sometimes, eating junk food, watching nerdy movies with their best friend. They spend the next six hours watching the original trilogy before starting the most recent, The Force Awakens and The Last Jedi. Unfortunately, after a day of movies and snacks, they don't make it halfway through the Force Awakens before passing out, laying glued to each other on the couch.

In the early morning hours Olivia wakes in a position she cherishes, spooned into Fitz, his arms holding her tightly. She turns just like before, but instead of stealing a kiss, she kisses him hard enough to wake him. His eyes flutter open, "hi".

"Hi" she smiles before kissing him again.

It is hard to tell who intensifies the kiss, it could have been either or both, but things heat up in an instant. Fitz slides Olivia under him while continuing his assault on her mouth. He grinds his now hard cock into her most sensitive spot. Clothes begin to fly across the room as they rip them off. Fitz dives into Olivia without a second thought. He laches onto her neck, sucking hard enough to leave a mark, but she is so far gone she could care less. They move against one another, Fitz pounding into her while she thrusts her hips to meet his. Both occasionally whispering their love for each other. Olivia cums hard, screaming Fitz's name, he is seconds away from finishing when he realizes he didn't put on a condom. Just as he reaches his high, he pulls out, emptying himself onto her stomach.

Coming down from their mutual high, they both realize the risk they have taken. "Livvie, I'm so sorry. I should have gotten a condom." He is visibly upset with himself. He grabs his shirt to clean her stomach, lost in his thoughts.

"Fitz its fine, I should have made you get one. This is on both of us. I'll get a plan B just in case. I need to make a doctor appointment anyway. If we are having sex I need to be on birth control. We aren't ready for a baby." She sits silently for a moment "Um. Fitz do I need to get tested? I know we never talked about it and I'm not judging, I just need to know".

"Livvie, I have never had sex without a condom until tonight, ever. But how about we make appointments together and I will get tested just for peace of mind?" He offers.

"Thank you baby. And for the record, once I am on birth control, THAT will be happening a lot more." She says seriously.

All Fitz can do is laugh and agree "Livvie, nothing has ever felt better. Once you're protected, you'll have to beat me off with a stick, because I will be all over you. Day and Night" he leans in kissing her hard.

She laughs before dragging him from the couch to their room, where they get one more round in before crashing hard. A day that started out bad definitely ended on a high note. All thanks to this man beside her.

_AN: I'm curious what you all think of the progression of Olitz in AG. I have plans but I also love to hear your thoughts. There will be bumps in the road but the Jake and Mellie, psycho stage has come to an end. They may pop up somewhere down the road, but their antagonist role is over. I plan to introduce their families before too long, so get ready for that lol. Thanks again for reading and all of your support. _


	25. Chapter 25

The following week both Fitz and Olivia went to their respective doctors appointments. Fitz wasn't nervous at all, he knew what the results would say but he wanted Olivia to be one hundred percent comfortable and safe. His appointment was short and sweet, simple bloodwork and he was done. With his results in hand, he waits for Olivia. They had scheduled appointments at the campus clinic for the same time. He figured her's would take longer since she would be discussing birth control options along with her bloodwork.

In her room, Olivia patiently waits for the doctor to come in. She was nervous. She doesn't do well with doctors and she very uncomfortable talking about private matters with strangers. The nurse had taken her vitals as well as a blood sample. Even though Fitz is the only one she has been with, she wanted to be tested all the same. The knock on the door alerts her to the doctor's presence. She quickly straightens her posture as the woman walks in. She's small, tiny like Olivia. Something about her makes her feel comfortable, well more comfortable than she thought she would be.

"Hi, I'm Doctor Morris." She shakes Olivia's hand.

"Olivia"

"It's nice to meet you. I see on your chart that we are running an HIV/STD screening today, as well as discussing birth control options." Olivia nods her head. "Okay, I would like to get a little more information from you. How many sexual partners have you had?"

"Just one"

"Have you had unprotected sex?"

"Once, we got carried away but he pulled out and I took Plan B just in case. I'm certainly not ready for a baby, which is why I am here"

"Okay, well your screening came back clear. Your hCG levels are normal, so you're not pregnant. No worries there, has your partner had unprotected sex before?"

"He says he always worn a condom"

"Very good, but has he had a screening? You always want to make sure you are protecting yourself."

"He is actually in another room now getting his screening"

"You guys are on top of things, I see" Doctor Morris says with appreciation. "Do you know your birth control options? Have you thought about what you would like to do?"

"I think the pill will be good" Olivia responds. Olivia being Olivia had researched her options. She weighed the pros and cons of each before deciding this would be best for her.

"Looks like you came prepared. Okay I will write you a prescription and you can go get it filled. Be sure to try and take it at the same time every day. Continue to use condoms preferably for the next few weeks, just to make sure your body has adjusted to the pill."

"I will"

"Well looks like we are done here. If you have any questions, feel free to give us a call" with that Dr. Morris shakes Olivia's hand and leaves.

Olivia finds Fitz in the lobby waiting for her. He proudly holds up his results, smiling as if he was a child showing his mother an all As report card. She smiles at his silly nature, then presents him with hers as well. Giggling at how silly they must look, she takes his hand so they can leave.

They stop to drop off her prescription. It'll take a little while to fill, so they decide to get lunch. Fitz takes Olivia to a local taco shop, that everyone loves. Something about the hole in the wall shop feels special. The tacos are amazing and the service is even better. Choosing to sit on the patio, they enjoy their assortment of tacos along with margaritas.

"This is nice" Olivia smiles.

"It is, we should so this more often. Nothing like some good food, sunshine and my favorite lady" looks around content.

"Lets play a game" Olivia says excitedly "lets pick people out, make up who they are and what they're saying! It'll be fun"

"Okay, I'm in.." Fitz scopes out the busy street before choosing his subject. "There, the guy in the red shirt, talking to the lady in black." Olivia turns to see who he has picked. "That's Stan. Stan works in pharmaceutical sales, viagra to be exact. That's right, Stan not only sells but definitely uses the little blue pill. Right now Stan is begging his wife, Helen, to stop farting in public. Apparently she has the walking toots." Olivia bursts into laughter drawing the attention of fellow diners. "See look, he keeps looking around to see if anyone heard it. Now he's offering her some GasX. He staying one step ahead of her, coincidence? I think not." They continue to laugh

"Okay, my turn." She looks around before spotting a guy with an awful haircut, she cant help but think someone was either drunk or high when they did it. "Him, blue shirt and plaid pants. That's Lance, by day he's an office manager, by night hula hoop champion. Right now he's bragging about winning the local championship with aspirations of nationals, very serious business." Olivia says with a straight face "with him Dan, Dan is Lance's long time boyfriend. Right now he's plotting his escape from a world of hula hopes, bad hair and boatloads axe body spray."

Fitz laughs "Axe body spray?"

"Um yea, just look at him. Everything about him says 'I bathe in Axe" She laughs.

Fitz looks around and spots two people, he can't tell if they're a couple or close friends. He points to them "that's Ben and Mia, they've been best friends for years, he's secretly in love with her but wont tell her. He fears she won't feel the same and it will ruin their friendship. Mia is in love with Ben too, but is scared of the same thing. Notice that every time one looks the other way, the other steals a glance. One day they'll finally face their fears because one day the fear will change. It will turn from telling the other and losing them, to not telling them and never getting a chance to live a life with them. The fear of missing out on a happily ever after, will out weigh the what ifs. And when they do, they be madly in love, get married, have lots of little babies that look just like Mia because she's the most beautiful woman in the world. And they'll get their happily ever after, the house with a white picket fence, the family and all the love that comes with it." Finishing he turns to see tears filling Olivia's eyes.

Knowing he was no longer playing the game, she smiles "I love you so much"

"And I love you Olivia Carolyn." He kisses her sweet on the lips, basking in the simple pleasures of life with his Livvie.

_AN: I know this chapter wasn't as crazy as others, but our couple needs a little normal in their lives too. I want to portray a realistic couple, not just the sex crazed Olitz we love. Don't get me wrong there will be plenty bc Olitz (am I right? Haha) but we get to see them in other settings as well. Thanks again for reading, leave me a review with your thoughts, they truly help more than you know :)_

_ALSO how exciting was last night? We got several updates on some of our favorite stories! Reading those helped motivate me today! Thank you fellow authors, you are much appreciated! _


	26. Chapter 26

Thursday night Fitz takes Olivia to see the new Aladdin movie, she may be an adult but who doesn't love Disney classics? It was easy to talk him into it, he loves Will Smith. They decide to splurge on balcony tickets. The local theater offers a 21 and over balcony section, complete with a full menu of food and alcoholic beverages. As they make their way into the theater, Fitz excuses himself to use the restroom before they take their seats. Olivia waits along a wall, scrolling through her instagram. She hears someone call her name, turning she spots Russell. He is walking towards her with a massive smile on his face.

"Olivia! I thought I would never find you again! I lost my phone the day we met, I'm sorry I didn't call! I feel awful. Can I get your number again, I really do want to take you out" He looks genuinely happy to see her, leading her to believe he's telling the truth. Now she feels awkward because she has to tell him she is no longer available, and quickly before Fitz comes back. She doesn't want to ruin date night with this.

"No worries, Russell. I'm sorry but I don't think giving you my number again is appropriate, I actually have a boyfriend now."

"Seriously! It's just been a few weeks."

"It's been over a month now actually." She begins to feel uncomfortable. "My relationship is pretty serious, so out of respect for Fitz, I don't think handing out my number is a good idea."

"Wow. Okay then. Wait. Did you say Fitz? As in Fitz Grant?" He asks curiously.

"Not that it is any of your business but yes" she is definitely beginning to feel more uncomfortable.

"Oh. I guess I was wrong about you. I didn't get the impression you were that type of girl" he shrugs.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Now she is plain angry.

"No offense, but I have seen the girls he's been with, I thought you were better than that. Those girls are trashy."

"I don't.." she begins but is cut off by Fitz's return.

"I think you've said enough." Fitz wraps his arm her shoulder pulling her into his side. "If you have something to say about my relationship or my past, I think the person you should talk to is me. Not my girlfriend." His hard stare never leaving Russell's face.

"Hey man don't get upset with me that you have a reputation for bagging whores, I just didnt peg Olivia as one."

It took two seconds flat for Fitz's fist to connect with Russell's jaw, knocking him to the ground. Fitz steps over him ready to continue his attack, but Olivia grabs his arm. "Please stop baby, he's not worth it. Lets just go" her words stop him in his tracks. He stands up, taking Olivia's hand in his before leading her out of the theater. So much for date night she thinks to herself.

Once they settle in the car, she looks to Fitz only to see anger radiating from his body. "Why the fuck was he talking to you Liv, he was too close to you"

"Do you remember when I told you I gave a guy my number not too long ago? After our movie night, before you broke up with Mellie?" He simply nods in response. "Well that was him, his name is Russell. He says he lost his phone and has wanted to find me. He asked if he could get my number again and take me out" she says quietly, unsure of how Fitz will respond.

"He asked you out? Tonight?" His jaw tightens.

"Yes but I told him I was in a serious relationship and I wouldn't give him my number. He didn't like it, I guess I said your name because he started talking about how you only like trashy girls and he didn't think I was like that." After a moment of silence, a lack of response from Fitz she speaks up again "what did he mean by that?"

Taking a deep breath he takes a moment to collect his thoughts before he begins "Liv, you know I have a past that I am not proud of. Some of that past was one night stands with girls I would pick up at clubs. Not necessarily the classiest of hook ups. Liv I wasn't happy. I was trying to fill a void. So I slept with women, some I never knew their names, some I even had sex with in those clubs not even bothering to take her somewhere better than a bathroom stall. I am not proud of that, I never want you to think of me like that. If I could take it back I would, but I can't. Apparently my reputation will follow me forever. And that ass hole had no right to talk to you like that."

She hangs her head. She's upset. She's upset about Russell's words. She's upset by Fitz's past, because he's better than that. She's upset that people may think of her as trashy or a whore, because of who she is dating. She would never judge Fitz for his past but it makes her sad. While she couldn't get herself to truly date because she loved Fitz, he screwed random girls because he couldn't have Liv. They handled it all so different, she just hates that it was thrown in her face. She can't think of anything to say, she opts to look out of her window at the passing buildings. How did a date night go so wrong?

On top of the emotional stuff, now she was worried Russell would try to press charges. She doesn't know him well enough to know how he would handle Fitz punching him. Did Russell deserve it, hell yes but she would feel awful if Fitz got into real trouble because he was defending her. There are definitely cameras in the theater, maybe they would show Russell approach her and how uncomfortable she had been before Fitz came back. It was defense right? Now she was stressing about the emotional baggage of Fitz's past and fear that he would be arrested.

Trying to change her train of thought, she looks at their surroundings. "This isn't the way home" she states.

"I know" is all Fitz responds. He few minutes later he parks the car in front of a local bar and grill, The Garage. "They have BINGO on Thursday nights. It's laid back, good food and drinks. I know you're in your head about everything that just went down. This is date night, I don't want so random asshole to ruin it. Come on, I'll buy you some of your fruity shit." He takes her hand leading her inside, to a table.

They order juicy burgers and a few drinks, joining in on the BINGO games. The games are suprisingly intense. Each round is something different; classic bingo, X, frame, even black out. Olivia and Fitz are naturally competitive people but things get even more interesting when they find out The Garage buys the winner of each round drinks. The crowd is lively and the music between games is catchy. Fitz and Olivia are truly enjoying themselves. Fitz even thinks he has a shot at winning a game but he was left with one square blocking his way when someone else called BINGO.

Who knew that BINGO night could be so much fun, Olivia has always thought of BINGO as old people in a brightly lit, smoke filled hall. But this was a rowdy crowd of twenty and thirty somethings, all playing for the chance at free booze. It was the perfect distraction from Russell. She knew they needed to talk about everything but she also knew it needed to wait until they both had time to sort through their thoughts. For now she would enjoy the night out with her love.

_AN: Hey guys! Some of you have sent me the sweetest PMs, as well as reviews. That means the world to me! I hope you have had an amazing Memorial Day! I set up a Twitter account, @BobbiScott752, feel free to follow and hit me up with questions or comments! _


	27. Chapter 27

The next few days are a little off for Fitz and Olivia. She has been abnormally quiet, not silent but she hasn't said much. She picked up a few extra shifts at the diner, covering for a girl on vacation. They haven't talked about what is bothering her but he knows it has to do with what Russell told her. She knew he had been with a lot of women but she didn't know exactly what that meant.

Fitz isn't proud of his behavior but for the longest time he was chasing anything to fill this void in his life. That void he knows was Liv as more than his friend. For a long time he would screw anyone willing, and he didn't care where. He knows he needs to tell her everything. She doesn't deserve to hear it from someone else, especially not out of someone else's anger. He is scared she will pull away from him once they have the talk, which is why he hasn't pushed her into it yet. Although he has never cheated on a woman, he also hasn't treated women well, aside from Liv. Least of all the random hook ups. That is one of the things he knows will bother her.

He takes a sip of his drink, pacing the apartment. He isn't sure when she will be home. The shifts she has picked up are different than her normal ones. Plus she has been working longer hours, probably to avoid this talk too. He can't handle the strain that is now present int their lives, he plans to bite the bullet and force her to talk when she gets home, if she ever gets home. She left for work before he woke up,its now 3:00. She has even been short in her text messages. One or two word responses, never an initiating text either.

A few hours later he's starting to think she doesn't plan to come home for a while. Panic starts to set in as he reads the clock, 6:00. She's been gone for at least twelve hours. He starting to feel like he's losing her, he could kill Russell. At the same time, he should have told her everything, she deserves to know his mistakes from him. He texts Abby asking is she has heard from Liv, she tells him she has but she was wanting some alone time for a little while. He is crushed, he doesn't know what that means. All he does know is she is taking time away from him, she didn't want to see him. He sits on the couch resting his head in his hands, slightly shaking. It has taken him so long to get her, now he is faced with the possibility of losing her, over his own reckless choices. This is how Olivia finds him around 7:00 when she walks through the door.

———————————————-

**That morning**:

Olivia quietly leaves the bed, hurrying to get dressed for work before Fitz wakes up. She throws her hair in a messy bun, barely putting any make up on before making her exit. She feels guilty for avoiding him. Olivia has always been an insecure person, you can thank the "friends" in her life growing up. She was always afraid to trust anyone with information because she would inevitably end up as the butt of some joke. When it came to boys, she was so inexperienced that some "friends" would use that as material for teasing her. She never felt as pretty as those around her. Her family didn't have money like those around her. She tried hard to keep from letting the words of others get to her but here she is a grown woman, letting the distant echo of taunting voices play in her head.

She feels guilty because Fitz had told her how many women he has been with, but what he didn't tell her was circumstances. She needs to know but she is scared. She now worries if she is satisfying him, he has so many women to compare her to. The idea of comparison is eating at her. He said it was because he wasn't happy, and she understands that. It hurts her heart to think of Fitz with other women. It shouldn't, its just a simple fact of life, but sex was sacred to her. Hearing how cavalier he has been makes her sick to her stomach. She knows it is something she has to get over, but she doesn't know how to do that just yet.

So she has taken the coward's way out of it. Working more hours and keeping busy without him. They've talked very little in the last few days, which is all her doing. Today she picked up two shifts as a way to keep some distance. She works nonstop for nearly twelve hours before leaving the diner. She did really well on tips the last few days, which is a bright spot in her current situation.

As she leaves the diner she decides to call her mother. She needs someone to talk to that is more removed from the situation than Abby. Olivia and her mother don't speak often, she lives about thirty minutes away with her new husband, Tom. After her parents split, Olivia fell through the cracks. Both parents trying to move on with their lives, she was left to fend for herself for the most part. She bounced back and forth between parents each week. Some times she wouldn't even see her parents during their respective weeks. Each out trying to build a new social life. They work all day and find things to do at night. She was fourteen when her parents split, all she did was get in the way of her parents activities. They each help to pay her school expenses but it's honestly not much. Olivia is lucky she earned a lot of scholarship money based on her academic abilities and achievements. She tried not to hold anything against her parents but she's felt alone most of her life until Abby and Fitz.

Now she was in need a sounding board. She's never been in a serious relationship and Abby is much too close to be objective. Taking a deep breath Olivia clicks on her mother's name. After three rings Maya answers "hello"

"Hi Mom"

"Olivia this is a surprise! How are you sweetie?" Her mother sounds happy to hear from her.

"I'm okay. I actually need someone to talk to."

"Oh baby, what's wrong?" Maya is now concerned.

"Let me tell you the whole story before you ask questions okay?" She's nervous. She has never had this kind of conversation with her mother.

"Okay" Maya replies listening intently.

"Well I'm seeing someone. Fitz Grant actually. It's been over a month now, and pretty serious. We actually moved in together due to other circumstances which I can't get into right now. But things have been good. Really good." She takes a breath for courage before continuing. "Mom, I've never slept with anyone until him. But he has a bit of a track record. And it was recently thrown in my face by a jealous guy. Mom I'm upset. The things he's done with women. It makes me sad and I hate it. He's so good to me. He takes such good care of me, knows me better than anyone. He's been perfect, this was all before me but it make my heart sick. What if I don't compare? What if he gets tired of me? I'd die. I love him so much mom" at this point she is in tears, unable to stop them from falling.

"Oh baby. That boy has been in love with you as long as I can remember. You think I didn't pay attention but it was obvious. I know it's hard to think of him with others and you probably imagine it because you can't stop yourself. But if you love him as much as you say you do, you have to let this go. Livvie, you can't hold someone's past against them. That's not fair. If you can't get past this, then you need to break things off with him. You can't be angry and expect things to work out."

Guilt washes over her "I love him mom, I can't let him go"

"Then you have your answer. You need to talk and move on. Has he given you any reason to doubt him?"

"No" she whispers.

"Then talk to him and work this out."

"I've been avoiding him for days." She says sadly.

Maya can tell her daughter is struggling but she needs to grow up and let the past go. "And that is wrong of you. Now go fix your relationship. That poor boy didn't do anything to deserve his girlfriend treating him that way."

"Thank you Mom. Seriously." She smiles.

"Of course baby. I'm always here. Even if you don't think so."

The two say their goodbyes and Olivia decides its time to get home. She quietly enters the apartment to find Fitz sitting on the couch with his head in hands. He's clearly upset and she knows it's all her doing. She shuts the door loud enough to signal her presence.

His head shoots up, looking at her with sad eyes "livvie, baby please talk to me" he pleads.

Walking to sit next to him she simply replies "let's talk"

_AN: please don't hate me_


	28. Chapter 28

"Tell me what's going on, I know you're avoiding me. You're upset I get it, I am sorry but we have to talk about it. I won't lose you to your own thoughts." Fitz pleads.

She is even more ashamed of her actions. He knows her better than she knows herself. Of course he knows she is hung up on his past. She quietly states "Fitz, I got really upset because of what Russell said and the few details you told me made me feel insecure. I knew how many women you have been with, but I guess I just never thought about what that meant. Then once I started thinking about it, I also started picturing you with them. These faceless women. My heart just started breaking. I know I am not them. I guess I never thought about how differently we saw sex or how we handled our feelings for one another when we didn't know. I called my mom today, she said some things that made me realize, if I don't get over it we wont make it."

Fitz's heart instantly sinks, he fears she won't get over it and wants to break things off. "Livvie, just tell me what I need to do, please. I can't lose you. If I could go back and change it I would!" He is pleading with her.

She sets her hand on his arm, "Baby, I am not ending things. I need to grow up. I have to accept your past for what it is, your past. But as much as I will hate it, I need to know whatever else there is you haven't told me. I refuse to be caught off guard like I was the other day. You're the most important person in my life, I can't have strangers knowing things about you that I don't".

As much as he doesn't want to relive it all, he will do whatever she needs. He spends the next hour telling her about his past. The ugly details he is ashamed to admit but does for her. He leaves nothing out, from his first time to his relationship with Mellie. He told her about every hook up, names of those he remembered. He didn't want her to ever be blind sided.

She sat listening intently. As sad as it all made her, she feels more at ease knowing a random person can't come in and cause them problems. Well at least use his past against them. She cant help but think that there are so many people trying to get in their way and she hates it.

Once he finishes talking he watches her, silently trying to figure out what she is thinking. "Liv?" He finally asks after prolonged silence.

She nods once "okay. Now I know. I may not like it but I can live with it."

"Livvie, none of that, not even all of it combined compares to what we have. I have told you, and I will continue to tell you every day of my life if you will let me. You. Are. The. Love. Of. My. Life." He kisses her with each word. "One day, when you're ready, I am going to marry you, we are going to have babies, two babies I think". He gives her a sweet boyish grin.

It is in this moment she has a choice to make, let his past go or let him go. She cant let him go, so she takes a deep breath. "I'm sorry for my behavior Fitz. It was immature, this is all new to me. I love you so much and I know you love me too. It may take time, and there will be times I struggle but I want to get past this. I want to let it all stay in the past."

Pulling her into his lap, he kisses her cheek. "Livvie, you have nothing to worry about. I will make sure you never doubt what we have but you can't hide from me like you have the last few days. No more running, we are in this together." He kisses her forehead.

"We are in this together, do you forgive me?" She asks quietly.

"Love allows for forgiveness Livvie."

They spend the night eating take out, just talking. After a weekend of little contact, they both feel the need to focus on each other. She tells him about her conversation with her mom and how shocked she was by it. He encourages her to continue to reaching out to her mother. After years of distance and self reliance, Olivia could definitely benefit from repairing the rift with her parents.

This makes him think of his relationship with own father. His mom passed away when he was 13. His dad, Jerry, never remarried, instead he went through a revolving door of women. He distanced himself from his father after seeing his dad with a different woman every week. His dad gave him money and essential left him to his own devices.

Now sitting here facing his own past, he seems to understand his father a little better. Jerry had been madly in love with Elizabeth, Fitz's mother. He took her death extremely hard. She had been killed in a car accident after a day with her friends. She had been on her way to pick up Fitz. For a long time Fitz blamed himself, which made it easy when his dad took a step away from him. He figured if no one was trying to take care of him, he couldn't cause them harm. He was young and naive.

Both Grant men steered clear of one another due to their pain of losing Elizabeth. Fitz couldn't forgive his father for the women he moved on to, and Jerry only saw Elizabeth when he looked at Fitz. It wasn't until this moment that he realizes he had dealt with the pain of not having Olivia, the same way his father did not having Elizabeth. Granted Olivia was here but she wasn't with him. All of This anger he's held onto towards his father begins to melt away. A new understand taking its place. He makes a vow to himself that he will attempt to repair his broken relationship with Jerry.

In their own ways, Olivia and Fitz both come to understand that this broken path of pain and heartache has led them to each other. That life happens the way it is supposed to. Without the lows there wouldn't be highs. At the ends of they day they have each other, and that is a dream come true. It wouldn't be easy, because life isn't easy but it is worth the bumps and bruises along the way. They would have to fight whatever life throws at them, but they could do it together.

_AN: I promise this is the last of the big talks. Things will progress, there will be lows and there will certain be highs as well. _

_As always, I would like to thank those who read and those who review. I greatly appreciate all constructive criticism. The few guest reviews bashing my story, I have simply deleted. I invite those readers to look else where for stories. This is something I am doing for me, and I want it to be a positive experience. I understand my story isn't in the same league as others but its something I have invested time in. I sincerely hope that those of you who enjoy Anima Gemella (soulmates) will continue to read. If not I am happy to continue writing for myself. With that said the vast majority of reviews and messages have been motivating and kind, I thank you for those! Happy Reading friends. _


	29. Chapter 29

Later that night while Fitz is in the shower, Olivia decides she wants to do something special for him. He's bent over backwards to make her feel loved and confident. He's taken care of her in every aspect possible. An idea pops into her head, she quickly texts a coworker to see if they can cover her shift the following morning. Within five minutes she gets a response and starts to make plans. She wouldn't tell Fitz she was off work and would surprise him tomorrow.

After making a few more arrangements on her phone, she plugs it into the charger then makes her way into the bathroom. Steam has filled the entire room, she sees the outline of Fitz's body through the haze. Grinning to herself, she quickly strips off her clothes and makes her way to the shower. Quietly, she opens the door, watching him. He is rinsing shampoo from his hair. His head is titled back and his eyes are closed, he looks relaxed for the first time in days.

Again, she feels guilty for what her insecurities have put him through. She clears her throat. Fitz's eyes shoot open, seeing her standing naked before him. He's instantly hard. She is by far the sexiest woman he has ever seen. Olivia giggles as she sees his now hard cock hit his stomach, his ears turn bright red and his nostril flare. Taking her hand, he pulls her into him under the water. They laugh together as they cling to each other. After a moment, she looks into his eyes and leans in to kiss him. What starts out a sweet peck turns into a passionate kiss, leaving them both struggling for air.

Fitz walks Olivia backward into the shower wall, where he hoists her up. She instinctively wraps her legs around his hips as they continue to make out. Moments later Fitz releases her, she slides down his body to her knees. She takes his throbbing member into her hands, slowly stroking him. Never once taking her eyes off of his, she lowers her head and licks his length, from base to tip. Twirling her tongue around his head before taking him deep in her throat. His hands reach for her hair, taking a tight hold signaling his approval. She sucks him hard and fast, sloppier than she ever has but eager to please him. His groans and pants are turning her on. She reaches a hand and begins to massage his balls "shit Livvie" he says with his head thrown back in rapture.

After a few more bobs, he pulls her up by her arms, slamming her back into the wall before reclaiming her mouth. He hold her hands above her head, using one of his own to clasp her wrists. He is rough and demanding in his kiss. She loves every second of it.

He uses his free hand to caress her breast before pinching her nipple hard. She screams into his mouth at the simultaneous pleasure and pain. As she screams, he dips his head and takes the same nipple into his mouth, licking and sucking to soothe the pain away, only to bite her nipple once she had calmed. She is so worked up, she can't think straight. As he continues to pleasure her breast with his mouth, his hand toys with her other nipple. Seconds later Olivia cums yelling his name. A satisfied smirk spreads across his face. He has never made a woman cum from nipple play alone before Liv. He could die a happy man.

He makes his way back up her body, picking her up before slamming into her hard. He continues to thrust into her against the tile. If it weren't for her moans and "fuck me"s coming from her mouth, he would worry he was being too rough. Her nails scratch his back, he was sure she was drawing blood but didn't care. They move in unison, the sounds of running water, ragged breaths and slapping skin fill the hair.

They've had rough sex before but this was emotional rough. It was as if they were trying to fuck their frustrations of the past few days away, reconnecting emotionally and physically. They continue to chase their highs together. Fitz feels Olivia begin to tighten around him and silently celebrates because he was about to blow and there was no stopping it. Olivia releases with a loud, strangled moan. He feels her essence coating him and follows her over the edge. He fills her with his cum, something they have yet to. It feels like a commitment. They've crossed this hurdle and come out on top. A physical declaration of their love, no barriers, no hiding.

Still holding Olivia tight, Fitz lays his head on the wall above her shoulder. Trying to catch his breath, he softly kisses her collarbone, whispering "I love you".

With ragged breath she replies "I love you too"

They stay in this position for several minutes. Her holding onto him, while he stands between her legs, resting his head on the wall. All while he is still inside her. She can't describe this feeling. Everything about this felt perfect, it felt like a promise. When he finally releases her to her feet, she feels his cum begins to slide out of her. It's a strange yet comforting feeling.

Fitz sheepishly smiles as he notices her watching his cum slide down her leg. He grabs her loofa and lathers it with shower gel. He then takes the time to wash and kiss every inch of her body. She returns the favor, savoring every second of this night. The day had been a rollercoaster of emotions, but once again led them to this.

The couple exits the shower. Fitz quickly dries and leaves to dress while Olivia takes the time to comb her hair and lotion her body before following him. They both dress comfortably for bed. Him in boxers, her in cotton shorts and a tank. Definitely not the sexy lingerie you'd expect but that's what made it even sexier to Fitz. Olivia was unashamedly herself, she never conforms to what is expected.

Pulling the covers back, Fitz climbs into bed holding the covers back for Liv to join. Sliding in, she doesn't hesitate to cuddle up to him, her head on his should and her leg over his waist. Olivia couldn't wait to surprise Fitz in the morning. She sets her normal alarm and with one more kiss they drift off to sleep.

_AN: happy reading! _

_Also did you guys see Kerry's post about Star Wars Galaxy's Edge at Disneyland!? You know I have to figure out a way to write it in here somewhere! _


	30. Chapter 30

Olivia wakes early the next morning, she silently slips out of bed and throwing on some shorts ans a T-shirt. She grabs purse and leaves the apartment without waking Fitz. She goes to the local grocery store to buy supplies to cook Fitz's favorite breakfast and pack lunches for their day. She swiftly makes her way through the store loading up on all Fitz's favorite snacks and drinks. Olivia is in and out in less than ten minutes. She really doesn't want him to wake up before she gets back.

Putting her key into the apartment door, she turns the knob gently hoping to prevent making too much noise. She safely makes it to the kitchen and unpacks her shopping backs. Once everything is in its place, she begins to prepare Fitz cinnamon french toast. This man could eat french toast for every meal, every day for the rest of his life. She made the mistake of cooking it for him one time in high school and he has begged for it on a regular basis ever since.

She mixes the eggs and milk with a small amount of cinnamon and sugar. As the griddle warms, she dips the bread into the mix. Her special trick was adding a light coating of cinnamon and sugar to the soaked bread before placing it on the griddle. Fitz isn't a little guy and doesn't know how to portion control when it comes to her french toast, so she indulges him making six pieces. She arranges each piece with purpose on the plate before adding a dusting of powdered sugar and finally syrup. She uses a tray to carry the french toast along with a glass of orange juice to their room. His first surprise of the day, breakfast in bed.

As she walks into their room, she can't help but notice how cute he was all spread out on the bed, lightly snoring. She sets the tray down on the dresser before turning and waking Fitz sleeping beauty style with a kiss on the lips. His eyes flutter open to the most beautiful sight. His Livvie is standing over him, smiling. Her hair in a messy bun, no make up with a pair of shorts and one of his shirts. She is gorgeous without even trying. He smiles and pulls her down into his arms, kissing her sweetly. She giggles before pushing back off of him.

"None of that mister" she teases.

She walks to the dresser to retrieve his breakfast. As soon as he see what she is carrying, his eyes widen and shine like a little boy on Christmas morning. He quickly sits up and she places the tray over his lap.

"What did I do to earn this?" He asks.

"You've been amazing to me when I haven't been the same to you, so this is me stepping up my girlfriend game. Dig in" she kisses his forehead.

With cheeks full of food, he smiles and mumbles "Thank you Livvie".

She just laughs in response before leaving the their room, back to the kitchen. She begins to make sandwiches, Fitz, of course would want turkey but she hated turkey so she would have ham. Sometimes he was such a child but she found it assuming, his sandwiches could have meat, cheese and mayo only. While she made hers with lettuce, tomatoes, avocado and pickles. When Fitz doesn't want veggies he justifies it by saying "my food eats veggies". A real man's man, she laughs at the thought. Once the sandwiches are done, she fills a few sandwich bags with fruit and chips. She loads them into a small cooler along with gatorades and a few sodas.

As she closes up the cooler, she feels two arms snake around her waist from behind. Fitz rests his head on her shoulder, "thank you Livvie, that was so good! But shouldn't you be at work?"

She turns in his arms, wrapping her own arms around his neck, placing a peck on his lips. "I got someone to cover my shift, you mister are in for a day of Fitz and Livvie."

He dips his head, claiming her lips with his own. He picks her up, placing her on the kitchen counter as they make out. His hands run up her thighs and she plays with his hair. He grunts into her lips as he slowly grinds into her center. They were getting carried away, so she lightly pushes him back. "Okay mister, that's enough. You need to go change. Wear your swim trunks." She winks.

She jumps from the counter and returns to their room. Olivia begins to pack a bag with fresh clothes for both of them, as well as sunscreen and towels. She then changes into her own swimsuit, a tiny black two piece that leaves nothing to the imagination. Fitz is drooling over the sight before him, he starts to make his way to her. She slowly backs away, "oh no mister, I know that look" she laughs as she turns to run. Fitz lunges at her, scooping her into his arms. She squeals as he throws her to the bed before crawling over her.

"Livvie, you should know better than to look like that if you don't want me to take you." He leans in kissing her. Her will to fight disappears and she gives in to his kiss. Within seconds their swimsuits are gone and he is inside her. They throw themselves into their lovemaking, taking what they want from one another. It's fast and sloppy. Neither care because it all feels right, so they indulge themselves in a little early morning love making. Fitz thinks this could possibly be the best morning of his life.

After a quickie, Olivia hides in the bathroom to get ready, locking the door so Fitz can't interrupt her. He is insatiable, but if she was being honest, so is she. She has gone from virgin to borderline nympho thanks to Fitzgerald Grant. She quickly puts on a different swimsuit, this one light blue and covered a little more than the other. She pulls on her cut off shorts and a tank. She walks to the closet to find sandals and a pair of sunglasses. Fitz is sitting on the bed watching tv in navy swim trunks, a grey tank, flip flops and aviators perched on his head.

"Okay, lets hit the road." Olivia states, grabbing the packed bag and leaves the room. "Hey baby, can you grab the cooler please?"

Fitz brings the cooler with them as they head to the car. He is surprised to see she is waking to her own car. Normally they take his truck when they go out. She notices he has stopped, looking a little confused. She instantly knows he is used to driving his own vehicle but today they would be riding in her mustang. "Today I am treating you, which means I drive and you ride". She pops the trunk loading the bag, motioning for him to load the cooler.

He climbs in the passenger seat, "this is weird. I never ride with you. Even in your car I drive."

"You can drive home, I just want to surprise you today." She kisses his cheek ,starting the car. Olivia pulls up her newly created playlist, full of Stevie Wonder, Otis Redding, Creedence Clearwater Revival, The Jackson 5 and more. "Oh by the way, you should get comfortable. This is about to be a two hour and a half hour drive." She opens turns up the volume and opens the sunroof. With one last kiss she pulls out of the parking spot and onto the road. Let the mini road trip begin.

_AN: So this one is short and sweet, but Olivia is finally taking care of her man. My husband and I are taking our daughter on a special trip of our own this weekend. You may not hear from me until next week, unless I am able to do some writing on the road. You guys are amazing, the messages from you continue to make my day and motivate me as well. You are honestly the best, thank you! _

_PS 30 chapters.. what!? _


	31. Chapter 31

The dashboard clock reads 7:15 as the couple pulls onto the highway. Olivia is shocked that she was able to pull breakfast off, get Fitz up and ready, as well as slip in a quickie. This day is starting out better than she anticipated. She reaches in the back seat and pulls out a pack of sour patch kids, Reeses and a Monster. As she hands them to Fitz his eye light up, she really did think of everything. "Thank you Livvie!" He says and kisses her cheek.

With her newly created playlist of shuffle, she taps her fingers on the steering wheel softly singing along. That is until she hears the opening cords of Don't Stop Believin. She slightly turns her head to look at Fitz from the corner of her eye, she notices he's grinning like a fool at her. That's when she hears Fitz sing.

_Just a small town girl,_

_livin' in a lonely world_

_she took the midnight train goin' anywhere..._

He perfectly hits the high notes, putting his all into his performance. She giggles in returning and sings the next line.

_just a city boy,_

_born and raised in south detroithe_

_took the midnight train goin' anywhere._

They had done this a thousand times. Since they first met at Harrison's party, this has been a thing for them. Fitz continues the next line.

_a singer in a smokey room,_

_the smell of wine and cheap perfumefor_

_a smile they can share the night_

_it goes on and on and on and on..._

He's now dancing in his seat, singing his heart out to Olivia. The chorus of course becomes a duet.

_Strangers waiting,_

_up and down the boulevard_

_their shadows searching in the night_

_streetlight people,_

_living just to find emotion_

_hiding, somewhere in the night_

Fitz turns holding the imaginary mic for Olivia.

_working hard to get my fill,_

_everybody wants a thrillpayin'_

_anything to roll the dice,_

_just one more time_

_some will win, some will lose_

_some were born to sing the blues_

_oh, the movie never ends_

_it goes on and on and on and on_

Leaning into one another, they sing at the top of their lungs to close out the song with the wind whipping through their hair.

_strangers waiting,_

_up and down the boulevard_

_their shadows searching in the night_

_streetlight people,_

_living just to find emotion_

_hiding, somewhere in the night_

_don't stop believin'_

_hold on to the feelin'_

_streetlight people_

They continue to laugh after the song has ended. Never have either of them felt so comfortable to just be silly with anyone else. They sing several more songs along the way. Each more enthusiastic than the last. That's when they are met with the surprise of stand still traffic. Fitz pulls out his phone to see what is going on. He sees there is a wreck a few miles ahead, effectively turning the interstate into parking lot.

They begin to get restless as they wait for the wreck to clear. That's when a new song starts to play. Fitz grabs Olivia's phone and hands it to her. "Liv start recording".

Olivia laughs "Fitz no one is going this anymore."

"Like I give a shit, this is happening whether you record it for not." With that he turns up the volume then reaches for the door getting out of the car. Olivia quickly grabs her phone and starts to video him. Next thing she knows he's dancing and singing for everyone to see.

_Kiki, do you love me? Are you riding?_

_Say you'll never ever leave from beside me_

He shakes his shoulders, giving Olivia a shimmy while making a heart with his hands.

_'Cause I want ya, and I need ya_

_And I'm down for you always_

This time he gives her a booty shake.

_KB, do you love me? Are you riding?_

He drives his imaginary steering wheel

_Say you'll never ever leave from beside me_

At this point he's just grooving on the side of the road. Olivia takes a moment to look around and sure enough there are people recording him on their phones everywhere. This only makes her laugh harder.

_'Cause I want ya, and I need ya_

_And I'm down for you always._

Taking a bow for everyone around, he jumps back in the car, laughing even harder than Olivia. She stops recording then leans over and kisses him.

"I love you, you are the craziest person I know"

"I love you more, I would do anything to see that smile". He kissed her again, this time it naturally turns into a full on make out session. After a few moments, they hear horns honking. Looking out of the windshield, they see that traffic has begun to move again and they're still sitting here making out like high school kids.

"Awkward" Olivia says as she puts the car in drive and takes off. The rest of the ride is uneventful, but full of many more duets and lots of laughter. Luckily the wreck didn't cause a terrible delay. Fitz kept a hand on her thigh the whole ride, he loves having the freedom to touch her. He waited a long time for this and will never take it for granted.

A 10:15 Olivia signals her exit from the highway, Fitz still has no idea where they are going. Siri instructs her which turns to make until they finally reach their destination. Looking around Fitz finally solves the mystery.

"Olivia Carolyn, you're taking me to Schlitterbahn?" He yells, obviously excited.

With a huge smile on her face she responds "you got it flyboy". She finds a parking spot. Once in park she turns to Fitz "so what do you think? Worth the drive?"

"Hell yes Livvie! I've been wanting to come here forever!"

"I know baby, I know. So are we going to sit here all day or are you ready for some fun?"

"You're on!"

They exit the car, gathering their bag and cooler from the trunk. He takes Olivia's hand in his, kissing the back. "You're pretty great you know that?"

"You're pretty great yourself handsome. Now let's go". The couple makes their way in, hand in hand.

_AN: hey guys! Well here's the road trip, next chapter will be their day at the water park! I hope you enjoy! _

_Songs: _

_Dont Stop Believin- Journey_

_In My Feelings- Drake_


	32. Chapter 32

As the couple enters the park, Olivia leads Fitz to the lockers, where they load their belongings. As they strip down to their swimsuits, Olivia hears Fitz ask a girl next to them if she would take a picture for them. With the water park in the background, Fitz pulls Olivia into his side for the photo. Both have huge smiles on their faces. He then turns and kisses Olivia on the temple, the friendly stranger captures the moment as well. When the girl hands Fitz his phone back, Olivia can't help but notice the girl give Fitz the once over. At first she is irritated, but then she can't blame the girl, Fitz is really fucking hot and his body... damn. So she ignores the girl's obvious appreciation of her boyfriend's body. Meanwhile, Fitz is posting the picture of him kissing Liv's head, captioning "day trip with the love of my life. #ShesFuckinHot". Once he is done, he put his phone with the rest of their things before securing the locker.

Taking Olivia's hand, they walk further into the park. They choose a slide that has two side by side slides. "race you!" Olivia yells as they approach the top.

"Bet" The two take off down the slide, Fitz hitting the water first. As they come back to the surface, Olivia sticks her tongue out at him as he Fitz teases her about her loss.

They spend hours riding slides, swimming in pools and even a little down time laying out. It is exactly what they needed. Fitz caught himself holding Olivia's hand tighter every time he saw a guy giving her a little too much attention or looking at her longer than Fitz felt was proper. He gets it, Olivia is fucking gorgeous and has a body to die for, that doesn't mean he is okay with men ogling her. A few times he had to stop himself from approaching men who didn't take his dirty looks as a hint to look away.

They eat their packed lunch, Fitz fully appreciating Olivia knowing his taste in food and planning accordingly. Fitz doesn't know what he did to get so lucky. This could be the perfect day, Olivia has spoiled him. He takes a moment to thank her, "Livvie, today has been amazing. You really went all out. From breakfast to the park, even lunch. It means a lot to me." He kisses her passionately but nothing obscene since they were in public.

"You're welcome baby, you take such good care of me. It's time I do the same".

It's nearly 5:00 when they decide to call it a day. Olivia stopsat their locker getting their bags, then leads them to the changing rooms, where they can switch into the packed clothes for the ride home. Thinking nothing of it, Olivia joins Fitz in the same changing room. She sets out their clothes and begins to take off her swimsuit. She hears Fitz take a deep breath. She turns to see he is already naked and now fully at attention, his eyes glued to her naked body.

Nervously she laughs, "no way Fitz" as she takes a step away from him. Olivia squeals as he picks her up and pins her to the wall. He dives in for a kiss that builds in intensity much faster than normal. With in seconds he is lifting Olivia from her feet. Her legs instinctively wrap around his waist and he enters her aggressively. Olivia's back hits the wall over and over as Fitz drives into her without abandon. Trying to keep from screaming, Olivia bites his shoulder. He kisses and sucks her neck, at one point he bites her, she is sure of it. She didn't mind. It all felt too good. Her nails dug into his skin as she clings to his body.

"Fuck Livvie" he pants in her ear.

"God, keep going. Don't stop" she encourages. What you would think would have been a quickie turns into a full blown love making session. Fitz brings Olivia over the edge twice before spilling into her, grunting her name. Still in his arms, wrapped around him Olivia begins to laugh.

"What is so funny woman?" Fitz pulls his head back to look in her eyes.

"Baby, I marked you up pretty bad but it has nothing on this sunburn" he sees she is looking over his should into the mirror. He turns his head to see. The sight in the mirror is both erotic and comedic. For one, Olivia is still pinned to the wall by his body, his now softening dick still inside of her. It's enough to make him hard again. On the other hand, he chuckles at the sight of his bright pink back, now covered in burns and scratch marks.

"Hey I'll wear your marks any day." He lets her down, inspecting her skin. "Besides, I did a little work myself" he proudly smiles at bruises now forming on her neck and thighs. Olivia walks to the mirror.

"Oh my god Fitz! At least you can hide yours!" She exclaims.

"You didn't seem to mind a few minutes ago." The cocky grin still on his face.

She rolls her eyes, "whatever" she isn't really mad because that was definitely worth a few marks. She begins to dress, Fitz taking the hint does the same. Once they are changed and their bag packed, they leave the changing room. That's when Olivia's face drops, there is a legitimate line waiting for changing rooms. Everyone's eyes are on them. She freezes, noticing she can hear the people in the room next them talking. One guy begins a slow clap, and Olivia wants to die.

"Oh my god Fitz! They heard us! Lets go!" She whispers louder than she intends. Everyone in the line begins to laugh, well most everyone. There are few parents with less than happy looks on their faces. Olivia is positive she heard one woman tisk her. She has never been so embarrassed in her life. She tries to hide behind Fitz as they make their way out of the park, her head buried in her back.

Fitz finds the whole thing hilarious, not that he would ever do that intentionally but the situation is funny to him. "Livvie, we will never see these people again. Just take it for what it is, an awkward situation that will make for a great story down the road." He rubs her back trying to comfort her.

Once in the comfort of her car, Olivia lets out a soft chuckle. "I can't believe this. A few months ago I was such a good girl, now I'm having sex in public with people listening and continuing having sex when someone walks in on us. You're a bad influence mister" she laughs.

Kissing the back of her hand he replies "maybe if I didn't look so good, you could keep your hands off of me".

Olivia smacks his shoulder, "oh no! This was all you!"

"I don't know, I distinctly remember you telling me not to stop. I think you're equally guilty." This causes Olivia to blush, she not used to hearing about her behavior during their intimate encounters.

"Yea yea, whatever. Lets go home. I am exhausted."

Fitz pulls up the directions home on his phone and they hit the road. This ride isn't nearly as entertaining as their morning drive. Olivia passed out within five minutes, lightly snoring. Fitz can't resist taking a video, Olivia swears she never snores. Adding the video to his instagram story with the words sleepy beauty across the bottom, he put his phone away and continues home. Olivia was going to kill him but she's just so dang cute he couldn't resist.

_AN: a little insomnia leads to some productivity. I know I was updating daily but I honestly don't think I can keep up the same pace. I hope you stick around. I have somethings in mind, it's just a matter of figuring out how to get there. Leave me a review with what you think! Thanks for reading! _

_Also thank you to those who messaged, tweeted, dmed me support! You're the best! I love this fandom and the way we have each other's backs! Over a cliff _


	33. Chapter 33

33

What Fitz didn't know was with that video of Olivia snoring, he had started a prank war. Olivia saw the video the next morning when she woke up. At first she was annoyed but that quickly changed into humor, as she decided two could play at that game. It all started a few weeks ago. So far she had changed the settings in his phone to replace "ok" with "I'm horny", "boobies" replaced "thanks". He was so quick to send texts so he didn't notice at first. Needless to say there were some interesting responses. Fitz in turn, Nicholas Caged her laptop. He thought it was hilarious, while Liv was confused and had to beg him to fix it. There were a few more back and forth, before Olivia pulled the prank that ended it. She put cling wrap on the toilet. In the middle of the night Fitz had to relieve himself. Still half asleep he didn't notice the clear barrier. Needless to say, peeing on himself led to seeking out a truce.

That is what Fitz loves about his relationship with Olivia. They can be so damn silly and its fun. There's no judgement or arguing, good times and lots of laughs. Things have been going extremely well for the couple. They have spent time with friends, had plenty of dates, and Olivia has saved a lot of money from working at the diner.

It was now a Friday night and they were all going out to celebrate Quinn's birthday at a local club. Liv was dressed in a sexy blue dress, while Fitz wore dark jeans with a light blue button up. They looked pretty damn good if you ask them. The group had pregamed at Charlie's apartment. It was a little after ten when they arrived at the club. It was packed, the music was loud and upbeat. There were people filling the dark dance floor, grinding and having a good time. Huck had reserved a VIP section for them in honor of Quinn's birthday. They had drinks and joked, before taking the dance floor. Fitz and Liv naturally went all out, in their own little world. They can never keep their hands off of one another as it is, add it a little alcohol and everyone gets a show.

They grind on one another, slow and hard. Several times they end up making out while their bodies move together. They are both covered in sweat, intoxicated on cocktails and lust. After what could be an hour of dancing and drinking, Olivia excuses herself to the restroom. While in the stall she hears two girls talking, she pays them no mind until she hears Fitz's name.

"I can't believe the way Fitz is behaving, he can have any girl and he's basically fucking that no body on the dance floor."

The second voice replies "well he may be with her now but if Lillian has her way he will end up in her bed again tonight"

That statement catches Olivia's attention. She knows that Fitz had a friends with benefits relationship with a woman named Lillian. It was one of the things he opened up to her about in one of their deep talks. Although she has heard the story, she has no idea what Lillian looks like, she has to be beautiful because Fitz always pulled the hottest girls. It was one of the things that made her self conscious and afraid Fitz wouldn't notice her before they got together. Is Lillian here tonight? If so what was she planning?

The first voice speaks up "Well as often as they used to fuck, I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't have her in one of these stalls tonight. I mean it wouldn't be the first time."

Olivia's heart drops. She knows about his past, she has tried to put it behind her too but this hurts. It doesn't help she is drunk, and madly in love with Fitz. To hear strangers talking about him like this breaks her heart. And to top it off there is a woman here that he has fucked, in a bathroom just like this.

She hears the door open and shut. She is left in silence. Olivia slowly opens the door and washes her hands. Taking a deep breath, she refuses to let the conversation she overheard get to her. She exits the bathroom and begins to look for Fitz. After a few minutes Olivia spots him at the bar, talking to a woman with long brown hair, blue eyes, and large breasts out on display. The woman was laughing and had her hand on his arm. Olivia stood back and watched.

After a moment she saw two other women join them, it was then she heard a familiar voice speak to the first woman, "oh Lillian, I see you found Fitz!' She giggles. Olivia's heart dropped. Why was he talking to her, much less joking with her. The woman, she now knew was Lillian, wrapped her arm around Fitz, pulling him into a hug.

"Of course I did" she giggle and kissed Fitz's cheek. That was enough for Olivia. Fitz hadn't made a move to separate from Lillian and she wasn't about to make a scene. Olivia quietly made her way out of the club and called an Uber. As she pulled away from the club she sent Quinn and Abby a text letting them know she was alright and had left. She laid her head back against the seat and let tears roll down her face. She never thought she would have to watch Fitz with another woman, granted he wasn't dancing, kissing or anything like that but he was entertaining a woman he used to screw in her presence.

After a long drive, the car pulled into a once familiar driveway. She thanked her driver then approached the house. She rang the doorbell and patiently waited, realizing this may not have been a good idea due to the hour but it was too late. A few minutes later the door opened "Olivia?"

Meanwhile back at the club

Fitz was drunk, way more drunk than he had planned. He had been dancing with Olivia for a while, she had just left to use the bathroom. Fitz made his way to the bar, ordering a water, he needed to sober up a little. As he waited he felt someone stand up against his side. Turning to see what was going on he sees Lillian. Lillian had been FItz fuck buddy before he started dating Mellie. The things they had done he wasn't proud of, but he wasn't in a great place at the time either. Not that, that is an excuse. Fitz was ashamed to admit he treated her almost like a whore, one hundred percent like a booty call. He would call her and she would be on her knees within thirty minutes. He couldn't count the number of times they had screwed in a bar bathroom or in the back of her car. Whenever he would drink she would be his first call, he was sure to get laid with nothing more than a text. She hadn't taken it too well when he told her couldn't mess around with her anymore. She was upset and honestly rightfully so, he had used her. They haven't spoken in a very long time.

"Lillian, how are you?"

"I'm good, how about yourself?"

He smiled thinking of Olivia before replying "I'm great, really great"

"Reaching to touch his arm "I'm glad to hear it. You're looking good Fitz." She smiles brightly, her eyes drifting down his body. In his drunken state he seems to have missed it. "I've missed you".

That gets his attention, he nervously laughs which in turns makes her laugh. Thinking he was fondly remembering their time together, when really he hadn't missed her at all. It was funny to him that she missed him when he hadn't thought of her other than to tell Liv about their past.

Before he can respond, two of Lillian's friends approach. They make small talk that Fitz isn't listening to, then he feels Lillian kiss his cheek. He looks down and notices she has her hands on him, her body pressed against his. It takes him a second to process her proximity. He takes a step back, "well if you ladies will excuse me, I need to find my girlfriend"

"Oh Fitz you can stay here with us" Lillian bats her eyes at him.

"No, it was good to see you, bye."

Fitz spends the next fifteen minutes walking around looking for Olivia. He can't find her anywhere. He finds Quinn and asks her to check the bathroom for Liv.

"Um, Fitz she left. She sent me and Abby and text saying she left and would see us later. I honestly thought you had left with her."

Fitz pulls out his phone and checks for a similar message but he has nothing. He tries to call her but all he gets is her voicemail. He decides to go home and check on her. When he gets to the apartment he becomes more worried, Olivia isn't there. He continues to call and text her. He sits on the couch with his head in his hands, it is then that he knows she saw him talking to Lillian and assumed the worst. He could kick himself for not blowing her off from the start. He spends the rest of the night calling and texting Olivia until he finally gives up. Hoping that when she is ready she will talk to him.

_AN: so what do you guys think? Was Olivia wrong to assume or is her fear justified? Don't hate me for her running, but would she really be Olivia Pope if she didn't run from time to time? What about Fitz, did he make a mistake or do you feel he did nothing wrong? As always thanks for reading. _


	34. Chapter 34

"Olivia?"

"Hi Mom, I'm sorry for showing up so late. I just needed a place to breath for a minute and talk." Olivia looks at her feet.

Maya steps aside "come on in baby, now what's going on?"

Settling onto the couch in the living room, Olivia huffs "you know the talk we had about Fitz?" Her mother nods in response "well tonight we were out and a girl he used to hook up with was there. Some of her friends were talking about it in the bathroom, they didn't know I was there. Well when I left the bathroom, I saw the girl hugging him and kissing his cheek. I know he would never cheat on me, I just didn't need to see that. Especially right after I heard her friends talking about things they used to do. I got upset and left. I didn't even tell him I was leaving." She looks at her hands ashamed.

"Olivia, what did we talk about? You can not hold that boy's past against him." Maya says in a stern tone.

"I know, I'm not trying to. I didn't want him to see me upset about his past so I left. I even turned off my phone once I got into the Uber. I don't want to say something stupid and hurt him"

"Baby, you don't think you did that leaving without speaking to him? I love you but you could be the most ignorant girl. That man loves you, you've told me yourself and you just left him. He doesn't deserve that"

Olivia hangs her head. She knows her mother is right, she wishes she had summoned the same courage at the bar as she had confronting Mellie. "Can I spend the night? I just want to sleep this alcohol off and go home to Fitz in the morning. I think I would only make things worse tonight."

"Sure baby."

They walk up the stairs and Olivia goes to her old room. She hasn't been here in a very long time. She pulls out some old shorts and one of Fitz's high school basketball shirts she stole years ago. As she lays in bed, she takes in her room. Still decorated like it was when she was in high school. She notices a photo of her with Fitz from sophomore year. Both scrawny with braces, but the smiles on their faces are huge. Her heart swells just seeing his face. She makes her way to the framed photo and brings it back to bed with her. She holds it close to her heart as she drifts off to sleep.

The next morning she shares an early breakfast with her mother. They spend some time catching up, something Olivia realizes should have happened a long time ago. Maya makes a plate and wraps it in foil for Fitz, "now take this to your man. I would really like it if you both came to dinner sometime next week. I want to spend more time with you Livvie. And I of course want to get to know the man you've fallen so hard for. He's a good man Olivia, you're very lucky. Make sure he knows that."

"Thank you mom." Maya kisses Olivia's head and walks her to the door. Olivia's Uber is there to take her home. The ride is long, giving her time to prepare for what could happen when she gets home.

She walks into the apartment to find Fitz asleep on the couch. His phone is still in his hand. Guilt washes over her. She walks over to him and kisses his forehead. Fitz's eyes flutter open, once he realizes Olivia is in front of him, his eye widen and he jumps up.

"Where the hell have you been?" He yells "I have been worried sick Liv! I had no idea where you were, who you were with, if you were okay! You could have been dead in a gutter somewhere! You left a club after midnight alone! If something were to happen to you what would I do?" He is angry for more than one reason.

Olivia hangs her head and whispers "I'm sorry"

"You're sorry? That's not going to cut it Olivia. What is going on? Where were you?"

"I was at my mom's. I left last night when I saw you with Lillian. I don't think you were going to cheat on me or anything. I was in the bathroom and I heard her friends talking about how she was going to get you in her bed and that you've screwed her in a bathroom before, they wouldn't be surprised if you did it again. Then when I went looking for you, you were with her. I guess I was embarrassed that it got to me, and I didn't want to cause a scene so I left. It was immature, I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was leaving and not answering your calls" a tear falls down her cheek.

"What is the point of our talk, me telling you everything about me if you're still going to run? I love you, I want to marry you but I can't do this if you're going to run every time something happens that you I don't like. We are a team but you're not acting like it. Nothing I do is ever enough for you it seems. So I need to know right here, right now. Are we going to do this and you get over my past or is this it for us? I won't do this for the rest of my life."

Olivia is fully crying at this point. She's disappointed in herself for letting him down again. "I love you Fitz. I want forever too."

"Then start acting like it!" His voice still raised. She can't blame him, she once again has let his past come between them. "I love you but I have bent over backwards to show you how committed I am to you. If you want this, I think its time you earn it" with that he walks to their room, gently closing the door behind him.

She sits on the couch, giving him a few minutes to calm down. She looks at the framed photo of them she took from her mom's. It makes her think of the past and the future. She remembers the first time she met him, the way his curl hung over his face and the way his smile was always crooked. She starts to imagine a little boy with the same smile and curl, with mocha skin. She decides to make a grand gesture to show Fitz she is all in. Grabbing her keys she leaves to prepare.

A few hours later, Olivia returns. She drives her car over the curb outside Fitz's window. She grabs the poster board she made and her Bluetooth speaker. She climbs on top of her car and connects her phone to the speaker. Turning the volume up loud she plays a song she knows he will instantly recongnize

_Love I get so lost, sometimesDays pass and this emptiness fills my heartWhen I want to run awayI drive off in my carBut whichever way I goI come back to the place you are_

_All my instincts, they returnAnd the grand facade, so soon will burnWithout a noise, without my prideI reach out from the inside_

She holds the speaker over her head. Inside Fitz hears music coming from outside, he gets up from the bed to see what is going on. He opens the window to see Olivia standing on top of her car, holding a speaker above her head.

_In your eyesThe light the heatIn your eyesI am completeIn your eyesI see the doorway to a thousand churchesIn your eyesThe resolution of all the fruitless searchesIn your eyesI see the light and the heatIn your eyesOh, I want to be that completeI want to touch the light_

When she sees Fitz is watching, she puts down the speaker and holds up the poster, it reads:

"Fitzgerald Grant the Third, I love you more than life itself. Please forgive me"

Fitz laughs because he knows this is her way of showing him she cares. People are looking at her from everywhere, their windows, cars and the side walk. Only Olivia would know how much he secretly loves the movie Say Anything. He closes the window and makes his way to the door.

"You're ridiculous, get your ass in here!" he laughs. Olivia quickly jumps off the car and moves it to the parking lot before rushing into the apartment.

"Fitz, I truly am sorry. I wont ever run again. I can't lose you."

He smiles and hugs her to his chest, he softly kisses her head "I love you too"

Olivia steps back "I have one more surprise." She turns her hand so he can see her wrist. On the inside of her wrist he sees the Roman numeral three tattooed for everyone to see. "I'm yours forever Fitz. I am so, so, so sorry for being so awful. I promise to work every day to show you how much I love you and what a great man you are." She teared up, praying he would accept her olive branch.

"Promise me when you're upset we talk. NO. MORE. RUNNING."

He looks into her eyes, she nods "no more running". They seal it with a kiss. "Look what I found at my moms" she points to the framed photo.

Fitz chuckles "we were babies"

"We were, I loved you even then"

"Me too Sweet Baby, me too"

_AN: I wasn't going to post this yet but I upset a lot of people with the last chapter lol. This is it for Olivia's insecurities I PROMISE! Please don't hate me! _


	35. Chapter 35

Over the next few weeks Fitz and Olivia do a great job of getting back on track. Summer is coming to an end and they are preparing to start their last year of college. They have gone to dinner with Maya and her husband Dominic a few times. He is proud of how hard Olivia has worked to strengthen not only her relationship with him but with her mother as well. She speaks with her mom almost every other day, about day to day things and issues from Olivia's childhood. Fitz has come to realize a lot of Olivia's insecurities have come from watching her parents relationship fall apart. He hopes her working on her relationship with her mom can resolve some of those.

Tonight they are going to a nice dinner. Olivia has planned a night out for them, she is afraid that they will get too busy for many date nights once the semester starts. Olivia is in the bathroom doing her hair and make up while Fitz showers. Her makeup is light and natural, just the way fitz likes it. She decided to straighten her hair, something she rarely does, because it takes so much time. She is applying her mascara when Fitz gets out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist. She cant help but check him out through the mirror. He is gorgeous.

Fitz takes another towel to dry his hair, as he pulls the towel off his head he sees Liv watching him. His infamous smirk spreads across his face. He loves when he catches her checking him out. He is guilty of checking her out on more than he would care to admit, its nice to know she feels the same way. He kisses her cheek and makes his way to their room to dress.

Once Olivia finishes her makeup she follows. Standing in a midnight blue lace bra and panties she shifts through her dresses in the closet looking for the perfect outfit for their date. She settles on a short white, dress. It's sexy but not slutty, just what she is going for.

Fitz settles on charcoal grey slacks with a while button down, sleeves rolled up. His hear is combed to perfection and his cologne is intoxicating. Olivia knows she lucky, not only does is Fitz smart, funny and thoughtful, he's sexy as hell. He's tan from a summer of swimming and his sculpted body shows his hard work he puts in at the gym. She literally hit the boyfriend jackpot. She walks up behind him and hugs him tightly.

Olivia has worked a lot on her insecurities. It was hard for to talk tackle her demons but her mom has helped a lot. She never would have thought Maya could be such a supportive outlet for her. After years of resenting her parents, her mother has stepped up and been there for her like never before. Olivia admitted to her mother that she knew her dad had cheated multiple times. Her parents tried to hide their problems but Olivia informed Maya that fighting in their room didn't get keep the words from being heard on the other side of the wall.

Maya took it hard when Olivia told her that she felt like no one would ever stick around for her. Olivia believed that event the people who were supposed to love more that anything could abandon you, she learned that from her parents. Maya hates that she let Olivia fall through the cracks when she divorced Eli. Olivia was right, the people who are supposed to love and support you unconditionally are your parents, and they had abandoned her. She began to understand Olivia's insecurities a little more and wanted nothing more than to help her overcome them.

Hugging Fitz, she inhaled his scent and kissed his back. "I love you" she mumbled.

"I love you too sweet baby, I can't wait to show you off tonight" he takes her hands in his, just taking in the moment. "Lets get out of here"

They make their way to the restaurant. Walking in hand in hand they wait to be seated. Dinner is romantic. The restaurant is dim, candles lighting the tables. They enjoyed wine and delicious food. They laugh talking about random things, as well as more serious discussions. It's relaxing and fun, a perfect way to end the summer.

When the bill comes, Olivia snatches it quickly "This is on me mister."

"No Livvie, you know I want to take care of you."

"Yes I do, and you do a wonderful job of it. This was my idea and I want to treat you once in a while." She shrugged putting her card with the ticket.

Fitz accepts this, he's not necessarily happy about it but its something he can tell she really want to do. "Okay well I'm taking you for ice cream on the way home, my treat" he winks.

They walk down the street, hand in hand making their way to the ice cream shop. They're laughing as they walk in. Standing in line, Olivia notices that Lillian is at the front of the line. She is proud of herself when no negative feelings emerge. She hugs Fitz a little tighter thankful that he had forgiven her for her behavior last time. They wait patiently for their turn. A few moments later, Lillian has her order and turned to leave. She notices Fitz and Olivia, with a cocky smile she approaches the couple. Fitz tenses a little worried about how Olivia would handle it.

"Hey Fitz!" Lillian says when she reaches them.

"Hi Lillian, Liv this is Lillian. Lillian this is my girlfriend Olivia." He introduces the two.

Olivia sticks her hand out to shake Lillian's. Lillian takes it saying "Fitz and I are Old friends, right Fitz?"

Olivia is completely aware of what she is trying to do but it isn't working. "Oh I know exactly who you are. Fitz and I don't have secrets." She smiles sweetly.

Lillian's face turns a little red, how much did Olivia know about her? "Well okay then, um it was good to see you" and she exits before either can respond.

Fitz laughs "Livvie that was cold, I love it"

"I'll let her imagination get to her, she doesn't know what I know about her. It could eat her alive" Olivia chuckles.

Fitz kisses her head "I'm proud of you."

"Forever Fitzy" she stretches to her tip toes and pecks his lips. Snuggling into his side they make their way to the front of the line, ordering ice cream. The perfect end to a perfect date.

_AN: soon we will get to meet Big Jerry, see how life changes for our favorite couple as school gets busy and balancing friends and relationships. _


	36. Chapter 36

"So which game are we going to play first?" Olivia asks.

They are having game night at David and Abby's apartment. The whole crew was there and they all brought an assortment of games to choose from. They also did a potluck type thing but instead of meal dishes, they cooked or bought appetizers. One end of the table held the games, there was cards against humanity, taboo, Pictionary, and more. While the other end was covered in chips with salsa and dips, wings, mozzarella sticks, fried pickles, you name it. The fridge had random beers, each bringing a different type for variety. Olivia and Quinn had made Strawberry daiquiris, one virgin for Abby of course.

Speaking of Abby, she is now almost five months pregnant. They have all placed bets on the gender, losers having to take the winners out for dinner. Their ultrasound appointment is scheduled for next week. Everyone is beyond excited, you would think they were the parents. David has had to remind the guys a few times that if it is in fact a girl, he would need back up because no boy was getting within ten feet of her.

"Well I was hoping we could play a few rounds of Pictionary to start off? They all get easier after that, and lord know we won't be able to tell what the hell you all are drawing after you've been drinking." Abby jokes.

Everyone laughs and agrees, they all fill their plates and cups then settle into the living room.

"Okay Liv, I'm going to draw you guess!" Abby jumps up to the board. Olivia is confused because they haven't split up into teams or anything but Abby is pregnant and happy, so Olivia just goes with it. David starts the timer and Abby begins to draw. She draws a circle with another smaller circle in it, followed by the letter A. Next she draws an ear next to what looks like two stick figures, one has its hand on the other's face. Olivia is lost, trying to figure out what this mess could possibly be. Abby continues drawing, next is a cross next three stick figures. Two of them much larger than the third, arrows pointing to the bigger ones.

Olivia just looks at the board while Abby stands off to the side, "hey Fitz why don't you try and help her" David suggests. Shrugging his shoulders Fitz moves next to Liv and they stare at the board.

"Wait, oh hey I see it now!" Liv says "is that an olive?" Abby nods her head

"Okay Olive and an A is Olivia right?" Fitz jumps in. Abby just nods again.

"Oh look Fitz, the ear isn't the word its sounds like, is that someone hitting another person?" Abby again nods, a smile spreading across her face. She knows they're finally on the right track.

"Got it! It's me! Sounds like hits, FITZ!" Abby laughs and motions for them to continue.

It takes about five seconds of Olivia staring intently at the last picture before she screams "OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OLIVIA AND FITZ GOD PARENTS!" She turns to see Abby and David standing with their arms wrapped around each other, watching as their friends solve the clue.

"Olivia and Fitz, we love you guys so much and you have been there for us for as long as we can remember. Would you do us the honor of being Baby Rosen's godparents?" David asks.

"YES!" Olivia screams before running to hug her friends, Fitz follows behind.

He shakes David's hand "Man, I don't know what to say. Thank you, of course!" He pulls David into a hug before turning to hug Abby, who is still wrapped in Olivia's arms. Liv of course is crying happy tears.

"Okay Liv, you're crushing me damn!" Abby jokes.

She immediately pulls back "oh my god, I'm sorry. I'm just so excited! I'm the god mother!" Needless to say Olivia is overjoyed at her new title.

All of their friends join in the celebrating.

"Okay now that we have that out of the way, lets play some games! Lets split up into teams!" David says.

Everyone groans when Fitz and Liv are paired up, yea they're a couple and everyone should have known it would happen but they had hope that maybe they wouldn't team up. See the thing is Olivia and Fitz are both super competitive as it is, put them on a team together and they're ridiculous. They trash talk, they taunt and they hate to lose. It's funny to watch but the real entertainment is watching her temper if they lose.

Things start off great, everyone is laughing having a good time, many drinks have been consumed. After several rounds of Pictionary they decide to move on to Taboo. Intoxicated Olivia has been real entertaining. When her and Fitz do well she celebrates by teasing the others. She has stuck her tongue out at them, danced in their faces and one time she even did the classic suck it gesture. Well into taboo, teams start quitting claiming its not fair "Olitz shares a brain". They are crushing everyone else. All it takes it two words clues and they known the answer. Abby claims they have their own language which isn't fair. After a while, Olivia gets annoyed, its not her fault they're so good. So she deicides its time for her and Fitz to take a break.

Fitz holds Olivia's hand as they walk into the kitchen. Once out of sight of everyone else, Fitz pulls her into a tight hug. They stand in each other's arms just soaking up the moment. She loves that they can sit in silence and enjoy each other's presence. After a moment they break apart, getting new drinks and a few snacks.

"I think they're just jealous. Not everyone can be as great as us" she slurs slightly, grinning up at Fitz.

"You're right sweet baby" he leans down and kisses her lips. She smiles into the kiss and wraps her arms around his neck. In return Fitz settles his hands on her hips. They continue to kiss, Fitz backing Olivia into the counter. Her runs his hands down her back, over her ass. He squeezes her cheeks, causing a soft moan to escape her lips. Forgetting where they are, he lifts her onto the counter, stepping between her legs and pulling her close. She slips her tongue through his lips. Her hands tug on his curls as her legs wrap around his waist.

Both lost in the moment, thanks to a little too much alcohol and whole lots of sexual chemistry and love. They don't take it any further but they also don't slow down. They continue to hungrily kiss until they are interrupted with "Oh for the love of god, please don't fuck on my counter. We have to eat here!" Abby teases. Both of their heads whip to see Abby standing at the doorway watching them. Embarrassed Olivia buries her head into Fitz's chest. "I told you guys they were getting nasty in here!" Abby yells to everyone else. A chorus of laughter emerges from the living room. "Just nasty" Abby adds with a chuckle as she leaves the room.

"What do you say we call it a night and head home" Fitz wiggles his eyebrows.

With zero hesitation Olivia jumps off the counter "god please". She grabs his hand making their way to the door. She doesn't slow down as she yells "bye guys!" Everyone laughs as they see Olivia literally dragging Fitz out of the apartment.

_AN: I just love a couple in love. Thanks for reading._


	37. Chapter 37

Olivia drags Fitz all the way to the car, turning to pull him into a heated kiss as the reach the passenger door. Fitz wastes no time closing the space between them, pinning her to the car. Things are getting carried away, hands wandering and moans growing louder by the second.

"Livvie baby, we need to get home. We can't do this out here." He says into her mouth as he dives back in for more. Olivia's hand reaches between his legs, she slides her hand over his rock hard erection. He groans pushing off the car and away from her.

Pouting she says "what are you doing mister?" As he pulls out his phone.

"Baby we have had way too much to drink, I'm calling an Uber then taking your ass home before I get arrested for fucking you against this car." She grins as he walks away, purposefully keeping his distance from her. Luckily there is an Uber only three minutes away. Fitz stands at least a car length from her the entire time. When the Uber arrives, he opens the door ushering her inside. He joins her only for her to place her hand on his thigh. Once they hit the road Olivia takes advantage of the dark, sliding her hand higher up his thigh. Fitz glares at her, "baby" his deep voice warns. Drunk and horny Olivia pays him no mind, grabbing him over his jeans. Slowly she starts to stroke him through his clothes. She lays her head on his shoulder, turning her head into his neck. Feeling brave thanks to a lot of liquid courage, she licks him from the base of his neck all the way to his ear. Taking his lobe between her teeth she tugs and sucks it into her mouth. Fitz is losing his mind. He closes his eyes and lays his head back. Olivia picks up her movements, moving her lips back to his neck where she sucks his skin. She notices Fitz's deep breaths, proud of herself she wants to push him further. She glances at their driver, who seems non the wiser. The music plays at a loud enough volume to hide the sounds of their activities.

Fitz sensing she might just get carried away, grabs her hand halting her movements. When she looks up at him, he nods his head to the window and she see they are pulling into their complex. "Oh thank God" she mumbles, straightening her clothes.

They race into their apartment, where Fitz picks Olivia up and carries her to the kitchen. He sets her down and backs her into the counter. "Now where were we?" She giggles when she realizes he means where were they at Abby and David's, not the car. He lifts her onto the counter, ravaging her. She instantly pulls him between her legs.

Olivia slides her hand back to his pants, unzipping them quickly. "Hey careful woman, don't catch the goods in the zipper!" He jokes as his pants and underwear hit the floor.

Olivia jumps off the counter ridding herself of her own clothes, she turns and leans against the counter presenting her ass to him. A cocky smile takes over her face as she takes him in over her should. Fitz feels his heart hammering in his chest, she is sexy as hell. He takes one slow step to her and takes each of her supple globes in his hands, squeezing tightly. She is more than ready for him, between the alcohol and the car ride home, she wants him and she wants him now.

"Baby" she whines.

Fitz smacks her ass with his left hand, eliciting a moan from Olivia's throat. This is all new to them. She has never been spanked before and she is shocked how much she likes it. Once again she looks over her shoulder making eye contact with him. They both see nothing but lust and desire. This wouldn't be their normal, sweet love making. This was would be rough, they had been rough before but not like this. "Again" Olivia says a in a deep voice she barely recognizes. Fitz immediate slaps her backside, again earning a moan. He feel likes he might combust. This is the hottest thing he has ever witnessed or participated in.

Fitz grabs her ponytail, pulling her head back against his shoulder. "Is my innocent sweet baby enjoying this?" He growls in her ear.

"Yes" she breathes.

Fitz lowers her chest to the counter, gliding his finger down her spine, laying sweet kisses on her back. His foot nudges hers, signaling her to widen her stance. Within seconds he slams into her, filling her. The sensation is new, Olivia has never had sex in this position and if she's really honest, she was already a fan. Fitz is relentless, pounding into her, sweat falling from his face to her skin. Occasionally he would spank her. At this point Olivia is screaming and chanting his name. Just when she thinks she can't take anymore, Fitz reaches around and massages her already sensitive bundle of nerves. She falls over the edge into an earth shattering orgasm. Seconds later she feels Fitz release as he screams her name.

The couple laughs, leaning over the counter, both exhausted and panting. "Wow" is all Olivia can say.

"Wow" Fitz agrees. He lifts her in her arms and carries her to the shower. She is too tired to stand so he sets her on the bench and washes her. Once they are both clean, he dries them both and moves her to the bed.

"I love you Olivia Pope" he kisses her forehead, snuggling into her.

"I love you Fitzgerald Grant".

Hours later Fitz's phone loudly rings. Groaning, tired from their late night and slightly hungover, he rolls over and sees that it is nearly 6am. Frustrated anyone would call this early, he gruffly answers the phone. Olivia is now awake as well, curious who could be calling this early. She rolls over and sees Fitz's face drain of color. "Okay, I'll be right there" he says before hanging up.

"Livvie, I need to get to the hospital. It's my dad."

_AN: so I wrote most of this when I wrote the last chapter, so it carried over. Life is about to change for our whole little scandal fam. Ups and downs are coming their way. _


	38. Chapter 38

Olivia watched as Fitz paced back and forth in the waiting room. They arrived at the hospital two hours ago. Fitz was informed that his father had been hit by a drunk driver on his way to the golf course. All they told him was that Big Jerry had some internal injuries as well as several broken bones. He was already in surgery when Fitz and Olivia arrived. She had refused to let him go alone. Fitz and Big Jerry didn't have the best of relationships, she has no idea when the last time they spoke was but she knew this would be hard for Fitz.

Olivia has been fortunate to repair her relationship with her mother and she knew Fitz wanted to make peace with Big Jerry but hadn't worked up the courage to approach it yet. Fitz had been nervous his father would blow him off, so he hadn't put himself out there. She made a mental note to bite the bullet and confront her relationship with her own dad when given the chance.

Fitz continues to pace, raking his hands through his hair. Olivia has never seen him this upset. Sure he has been worked up before, especially over things he was passionate about but this was different. He looked lost, his eyes were bloodshot and sweat glistened on his forehead. For the first time in their friendship, Olivia was unsure of how to approach him. She said a silent prayer for both Grant men.

"Fitz, baby why don't you come sit down." She patted the seat next to her. He looked at her with sad eyes, she wasn't sure he would but she waited patiently not wanting to push him. After a few seconds, he made his way to the chair and sat down. Olivia began to rub his back, trying her best to calm his nerves. His body began to relax a little not completely, but the tear he fought so hard too hold back began to fall.

"Liv, what if he's not okay? I never took the time to talk to him. I have thought about it a thousand times in the last few months but have been too scared. What if I missed my chance?"

Brushing his curls back, she holds his face in her hands. "If it comes to that, we will work through it together, but I have a feeling in my gut that he is going to make it. And what is my gut?"

A small smile spreads across his face whispering "always right"

"Right. My gut is always right." She kisses his nose sweetly.

At that moment, a nurse walks into the waiting room asking for the Grant family. Fitz jumps up, "thats me. I'm Fitzgerald Grant."

The woman looks at him confused, doubling checking her chart.

"Oh um, I'm Fitzgerald Grant the third. My father is also Fitzgerald Grant."

The nurse nods, now understanding why the man in front of her was claiming to be the same person as her patient. "Well Mr. Grant, I am happy to tell you your father in out of surgery and in recovery. He will be here for at least a week or two but then he should be well enough to go home. I will warn you, he will need a lot of assistance for a while. He has several broken ribs, a punctured lung and his left leg and arm are both broken. He also has several deep lacerations, he lost a lot of blood but luckily most of his injuries were easily fixed. He will be in a casts for six weeks and will need help getting around due to his other injuries as well."

Fitz entire body falls in relief, he has been rigid since the moment he answered the phone call. "Thank you. When can I see him?"

"Once he is settled in his room, it could be thirty minutes to an hour. Don't be surprised if he doesn't wake up for a few hours though." She pats his arm and makes her way back out of the waiting room.

Fitz turns and takes Olivia into his arms, hugging her tightly. "See, my gut is always right." She kisses his cheek. "This is your second chance. Everything you wanted to tell him you still have the opportunity. It's up to you if you take it. But I will tell you in my experience with my mother, its worth it Fitz." She pulls him closer, burying her head into his shoulder.

Fitz just stands there, holding her. She was right, he can't let this opportunity pass him by. He made a promise to himself to fix his relationship with his father. He wouldn't waste time. He already lost his mother, he needs his dad. Even if he is a grown man, almost done with college, he now understands the importance of family. He has Olivia to thank for that. They are in the journey together. He has been there for her, witnessed how much better her life has been since her mother came back into her life, and he wants that for himself. He wants that for their future children. He wants them to have grandparents that love and dote on them.

They continue to wait to be taken to Big Jerry, for the first time in years Fitz can't wait to see his dad. He is a little ashamed it took him almost losing his father to feel that way but as Olivia has said on many occasions, "the lord works in mysterious ways". After another half hour of waiting, they are taken to Big Jerry's room. As they walk in the door, he takes in Big Jerry's appearance. As he had been told, there were cast on his left arm and leg, as well as bandages and cuts sporadically over his body. Fitz takes his place next to his father's side where he waits. Olivia takes a seat in the corner, out of the way but still close enough to support Fitz.

Nearly four hours later, Fitz hears a moan come from his father. He turns to see Jerry waking up. After a moment of disorientation, Jerry lands his eyes on his son. "Fitz? What's going on?" His voice gruff and tired.

"You were in an accident, a drunk driver hit you. You have some internal injuries and a broken leg and arm. There are quite a few cuts and bruises. The good news is, they said you're going to be fine. It may take a while but you'll be good as new. You gave us a scare Dad".

"Us?" Fitz moves to the side, clearing the path for Jerry to see Liv, who was sleeping peacefully in what looked like an extremely uncomfortable position. "Is that little Olivia?"

"Yep, we are um, kind of together now." Fitz blushed slightly. He has never talked to his father about his relationships and Olivia isn't just any relationship.

"Well I feel like there is a story there." he looks down "I would love to hear it son" Jerry adds quietly.

"We have a lot to talk about Dad, but first let me get the nurse, they need to know you're awake." He pats his father lovingly on the shoulder before leaving the room. Walking down the hall, Fitz can't help but feel anything but grateful and his heart filled with hope.

_AN: Let me know what you think! _


	39. Chapter 39

Big Jerry was making a wonderful recovery. Fitz spent most of his time over the next week by his father's side, only leaving to attend classes which just started. If possible, Olivia would make sure to be there in Fitz's absence. It seems Fitz wasn't the only one effected by Big Jerry's scare. Jerry himself had made an effort to reconnect with Fitz. Being stuck in a hospital room had made reconciliation surprisingly easy. Big Jerry's accident had opened his eyes to what he was missing in his life, his son. Just as Fitz feared he could have lost his father without making amends, Jerry had realized that he would never forgive himself if he had died leaving Fitz behind to believe his father didn't care about him.

As much as Jerry hated to admit it, he was the one who put the strain on their relationship. After the death of his wife he was a broken man. He worshipped the ground she walked on, losing her had nearly killed him too. Looking at Fitz did nothing but remind him of what he had lost, so he pushed his son away. It was something he couldn't take back, all he could do was make things better. Facing death will do that to you, it opens your eyes and changes your priorities.

Over the last week, Fitz had confronted Jerry about his womanizing ways but also discussed his understanding of dealing with loss. It wasn't an easy conversation but both men were open and honest without going into graphic details. Jerry explained that he was trying to fill a void which Fitz understood. Fitz told his father about his long time love of Olivia and their recent confessions to one another. He told Jerry about the life the two spent to summer building. He worried Jerry wouldn't approve of them living together but was surprised when he was given his blessing.

Fitz also made sure that Olivia got to know his dad as well. While she wasn't there all the time, she did make an effort to spend time with the Grant men together, not just when Fitz couldn't be there. It warmed her heart to see the two connecting. She used alone time with Jerry to building her own relationship with the man she was sure would one day be her father in law and grandfather to her children. Jerry asked a lot of questions about her as well as Fitz. Olivia was always transparent without making him feel guilty. It was nice to hear about Fitz and his life from someone who clearly loved and adored him. Jerry was beyond thankful that Fitz had Olivia to be his family when he hadn't been there.

When it came time for Jerry to be released, Fitz informed him and Olivia he would be staying with his dad for the time being. Jerry was in no shape to take care of himself and Fitz wanted to be there for his dad. Olivia was pleased to see Fitz was eager to be the support his dad needed, but truth be told she was sad that she wouldn't be going home to her boyfriend after a long day. It was a selfish thought but she shook it off knowing that Fitz was doing the right thing. The week Jerry was in the hospital had been weird for her at home without him. But she was proud of the steps Fitz was taking.

The trio fell into a routine over the next month. Fitz was still living with Jerry while Olivia was at the apartment. She would have dinner with them a few times a week if she wasn't busy with school and work. She decided to continue to work at the diner during the fall semester, so she was understandably busy. The last week or so she had been swamped with homework, spending every free moment studying. It was her last semester of classes before student teaching and she was feeling overwhelmed. It didn't help that she hadn't had the opportunity to visit Jerry which means she hadn't seen Fitz in over a week. She was happy that he was reconnecting with his father but she could feel the strain on their relationship. They talked less and less through out the day, sometimes only sending a few texts here and there. Olivia had a sinking feeling that they were drifting apart. As silly as it sounds she was upset when she realized that hadn't done anything more than a peck since Jerry's accident.

Olivia knows sex isn't everything but she was missing Fitz and their intimacy. She wouldn't let on but she was stressed with school and lonely at home. She had attended Abby and David's gender reveal alone because Fitz was with his dad at the hospital, they were having a little girl. She went to sleep and woke up alone. She ate dinner alone, if she was at the apartment which was often. Fitz hasn't asked her to stay with him at Jerry's which is fine but again she felt distance. She didn't want to intrude on the much needed time the father and son needed together. After the first week alone, she was lonely enough to ask her mom if she could sleep there. Since then when she was having a particularly hard or lonely day, she would stay at Maya's house instead of their quiet apartment. All their friends were equally busy with the new semester, all having little time to get together. Olivia wouldn't consider herself dependent on Fitz but he was a huge part of her every day and she missed him. She never told Fitz that though, she didn't want to add to his already full plate. She didn't want to be needy and she knew this time was important. After two weeks she ended up staying with her mom every night, whether it be a work, homework or dinner with the Grants night, rather than go home alone she went home to her mother. Yes she was missing Fitz but she was also growing closer with her mom. This time has been both productive and hard. She couldn't wait until Fitz was home because not only would that mean Jerry was better but life could get back on track.

Fitz was so busy with school and his dad he hadn't noticed Olivia's withdrawal. He was a month into the semester and he spent a lot of time doing homework or helping his dad with rehab. Jerry would be getting his casts off next week and Fitz couldn't wait. He had enjoyed being there for his dad and reconnecting but he was missing his pre accident life, he was missing Olivia. It was a lot of stress on him taking care of Jerry and juggling school. Jerry was getting much better and once the casts came off Fitz planned to go home.

One night as the two were watching TV Jerry decided to it was time to speak up

"Fitz, I get my casts off tomorrow. Are you going to be heading home to Olivia? Don't get me wrong, I am so thankful for your help and this time with you but you need to get back to your life son."

"I am Dad, I figured we could have dinner tomorrow then I would head home. It'll be nice to sleep in my own bed and spend some time with Liv." He smiles, he had missed her and knows he hasn't done the best job of communicating lately.

Today was the day, it was Friday and Jerry casts were off and Fitz wanted to surprise Olivia. He had dinner with his dad before packing his bag and returning to the apartment. He was surprised to find it empty. He figured Olivia was at the library studying or something but didn't think much of it. He was even more surprised to find the refrigerator nearly empty when he went to get a drink. Olivia always kept the apartment fully stocked. As he walked around he noticed nothing was out of place and looked like no one had been there in some time. He began to worry but didn't want to over react. Instead of calling Olivia he went and showered before laying in bed to watch a movie. Fitz woke up at 2am having fallen asleep watching Murder Mystery on Netflix. He was concerned to find himself alone in bed. He searched the apartment but she still wasn't there. He was officially worried. He dialed her number but there was no answer. He waited a few minutes and tried again. Nothing. Giving it one last shot, he called her again. Just as he thought he would get her voicemail again she answered.

"Hello?" Her voice full of sleep.

"Livvie! Where are you?" He asks in a panicked voice.

"I'm in bed, why?"

He was now angry, she was lying to him. "No you're not, quit lying to me"

"What are you talking about? You just woke me up?"

"Whose bed are you in Olivia? Because its not ours since thats where I have been all night waiting for you!"

"Are you kidding me? You really think I am in some else's bed? For your information I am in my bed, at my mother's. Where I have been for weeks Fitzgerald" she says in a menacing tone.

"Your mother's? Why are you at your mother's? Are you okay?" His anger immediately shifts to worry.

Taking a deep breath, she sighs "yes, everything is fine, but I am tired. I'm going back to sleep, I will see you in the morning." She didn't have the energy for a heart to heart or to drive home. "I love you Fitz, there is nothing to worry about".

"I love you too but I am worried. I will see you in the morning. Good night"

"Good night"

As soon as she hangs up, he throws himself on his bed. He is confused by why should would be at her mother's house and why she hadn't told him. He is also ashamed his mind went to her being in someone else's bed. He would make it up to her, that comment was uncalled for. He trusts her more than anyone in the world. There is nothing he can do about it tonight, so he climbs into bed and snuggles her pillow. He was so tired from the marathon he had been running for the last month that he quickly falls alseep.

When he wakes the next morning, Olivia is curled into his side fast asleep. Even though he was eager to talk to her about what was going on, hedidn't want to interrupt this moment. He had missed holding her like this. It was Saturday morning, Olivia didn't have to work as far as the knew. He pulls her in tight to his chest and kissed her head softly.

"I love you Livvie" drifting back to sleep.

_AN: before I get hate reviews, THEY ARE NOT BREAKING UP, couples have rough patches. This was one of theirs :)_

_I'm sorry it has taken so long to update, life has been busy but I am doing my best. I hope you enjoyed! Let me know in the reviews! _

_I am also thinking about writing another one shot, if you have any suggestions they are welcome! _


	40. Chapter 40

A few hours later Fitz again woke to Olivia in his arms. He turned his body more into her embrace, simply enjoying holding her close. Not too long later OIivia began to stir. Taking a deep breathe she sighed.

"This is nice" she mumbles.

Fitz only squeezes her tighter. Olivia lifts her head, her chin on his chest looking up at him.

"Hi" she smiles

"Hi Sweet Baby" he leans down and kisses her nose.

"I missed you"

"I missed you too." There is a silent pause before he continues "Livvie, why have you been at your mom's house? You said it has been weeks."

"I just didn't like staying here without you. I was lonely." She replies quietly. "I didnt want to intrude on your time with your dad. I know how important it was to you to fix things and you were taking care of him. I guess I just didn't want to take away from your time with him. But I missed you so I went to my mom."

Running his hands through his hair he blows out a heavy breath. "God, I'm sorry Livvie. I never meant to make you feel that way. You're the most important person in my life. I hate that I haven't been here for you."

"Hey I didnt tell you that to hurt you or make you feel guilty. I truly understand. I couldn't imagine taking care of my parents and trying to juggle school right now, its been kicking my ass all on its own. I'm proud of you. Really. I'm not upset, I promise. I love you more for taking care of your dad when he hasn't always been there for you. I'm happy you two are closer. Trust me I understand. This has been good for me and my mom too. I even got to know Dominic better, he's actually a really cool guy. But I am so glad you're home." She reaches up and kisses him tenderly on the lips.

"It really has been good for me and dad but its time to get us back on track as well. I'm really sorry I said you were in someone's bed. That was shitty of me. I just panicked when you weren't here. That's not acceptable not matter how angry I am."

"It's fine. Honestly I would have been worried if I was you too. Why didnt you tell me you were coming home? I definitely would have been here."

"I wanted to surprise you" he said sheepishly

"And I ruined it by not being here" she shakes her head "we make quite the pair huh?" She giggles into his chest.

"Livvie, there is no where else I want to be than here with you"

"Same, baby same." She curls back into his side "can we lay in bed binge watching tv today?"

"Of course Sweet Baby, what do you say we finally start Big Little Lies, you've brought it up a ton of times."

"YES! Please I am dying to watch it. I loved the book!" She squeals

"Wait you read the book! That's cheating, you already know what is going to happen!" He laughs

"Not cheating, it could be different. Nothing is ever exactly like the book" she pats his chest "what do you say we postmates some breakfast? We have like no food here."

"Yea I noticed last night, I thought it was weird but it makes sense now if you haven't been here"

"I know it sounds silly but being here without you made me miss you more. This is OUR home and I didnt like not having you in bed with me"

He kisses her lips, "wont happen again, next time you come with me. Let me see your phone and lets order some food!"

She quickly hands him her phone and they place a breakfast delivery order and snuggle in to start their marathon.

Later that night Fitz decided to take Olivia out for a date, he told her to wear a sundress and be comfortable. Thirty minutes before they were supposed to leave Fitz left the apartment. He told her to be ready at seven and not to worry. She took her time styling her hair into loose curls that hung down her back. Her makeup was natural and she wore a simple navy cotton dress. She paired it with silver sandals and simple stud earrings. At seven on the dot there was a knock out the door.

"Coming" Olivia yelled from the bedroom quickly making her way through the apartment. She opened the door to the cutest thing she had ever seen. Fitz, dressed in dark jeans and grey tshirt holding a bouquet of lilies. His signature crooked smile brought a smile to her own face.

"Hi Livvie" he kisses he cheek "These my love are for you" he extends the flowers to her. She brings them to her nose to smell. Fitz always pays attention to the little details. He may be the only person who knows Lilies are her favorite flower.

"Thank you" she says with a slight blush. She turns back into the apartment to put the flowers in water. It's such a cliche but she loves it.

"You ready Sweet Baby?"

"Yep! Let me grab my purse and I'm all yours"

"All mine huh? I like the sounds of that."

She cant help but laugh at him. She has missed the easy nature of their relationship. Nothing is ever forced and she doesn't feel the need to put on a front.

Fitz escorts her to the car, opening her door naturally. As soon as he takes his seat he grabs her hand, not letting go until they reach their destination.

He has arranged for them to have dinner on the patio of Louie's. Nothing fancy by any means but it is right on the lake and perfect for watching the sunset while eating and enjoying a drink or two. It is the perfect setting for their first night back together.

"You know, I'm proud of us." She says as she takes a sip of her cocktail.

"Yea? Why is that?"

"This whole thing could have turned into a huge fight or even a break up but we didnt."

"True but I am really sorry I didn't make sure to communicate with you as I should have"

"It's not just on you. I could have easily reached out more myself."

They sit in comfortable silence, taking in the calming setting and each other's presence.

"You know my dad and I talked a lot about you."

"Oh? Do tell?."

"He really likes you. More than once he asked me why I waited so long to make my move." He chuckles "and more than once asked me when I was going to marry you".

Olivia doesn't move her gazer from Fitz.

"Uh huh. And what exactly did you tell him?"

"That's privileged information" he winks.

"You brought it up! Why would you do that and not tell me the whole story mister?"

Laughing, "because all you need to know is that it is going to happen. Wouldn't be much of surprise if I told you now would it?"

Olivia just watches Fitz, thinking about their whole relationship. They have only been together for four months now but they both know that this is it for them. They both know that one day she will indeed be Olivia Grant. After a moment she shrugs her shoulders and says "Well I just hope you know you have to talk to my momma before you even think about asking me"

"Oh don't I know it Livvie. I'm not worried, Momma Maya loves me" he has the biggest grin on his face.

"Urg you're right. She likes you more than she does me" she jokes.

"I dont know about that but I do know she likes us together."

"She does. We talked a lot about us while I was staying with her. She is a very smart lady you know?"

"What words of wisdom did she bestow upon you?"

For the first time at dinner Olivia becomes very serious. "She said a lot of things. She told me that I shouldn't be concerned about our situation because even though we weren't seeing each other much we were both building positive relationships with our parents. She said that its hard to build a new life with someone you love while having unresolved issues from our pasts. Those issues could one day cause us problems but we were both fixing them before we take the next step in our relationship. She says one day it will make us better parents to our kids. That we wont make the same mistakes they made with us. And she said that our future children will be blessed with grandparents that love and adore them rather than grandparents they dont know because of our lack of relationship. Yes the last month has been hard but I knew it was a stepping stone of sorts. I missed you like crazy but honestly I would rather miss you for a short time and have forever with you than both of us battle demons of our pasts."

"Wow. She is a smart lady. You know one day, not anytime soon because lord knows we aren't ready for it yet, you'll make an amazing mom Liv."

"And you will be an amazing dad. Just think about how cute they'll be!"

"No more time apart okay?" He says in a much more serious tone.

She leans across the table to kiss him "no more time apart" she whispers against his lips.

That night they spent hours reacquainting themselves with one another, over and over again.

The next morning the couple found themselves at the kitchen table, laptops and books spread out. They had both been studying for hours since they took the day to just be with one another the day before. Olivia let out a sigh as she continued to work on her paper.

"What are you working on?" Fitz asked.

"Oh this adolescent psychology research paper, its just so time consuming." Her hair is up in a messy bun and she is wearing her glasses which is rare but tends to happen when she is really focused.

"Yikes, that sounds awful"

"Mh hm" she hums in response.

"So I think I may have found my internship for next semester" Fitz volunteers.

Interested in his statement, Olivia closes her laptop to give him her undivided attention. "Really?"

"Yea, it something that came up with Dad. While I was staying with him I was helping him work from home and honestly I really liked it."

"But you aren't an advertising major?"

"I know it was more of the management that I was helping with and it just clicked. The more I helped, the more Dad saw that I was interested. I didn't know it until then but my name is listed as an owner of the company. Apparently he did it when I was born, he had planned for it to be a family business he could pass down but I wasn't aware because we hadn't exactly had the best relationship. He said my portion of earnings have been going into a trust fund my whole life. He also said I have a job when I graduate, but it won't be in management. He said he wants me to start at the bottom and spend time in each department before working my way into a management role. Really learn the company."

"Wow, so you want to intern for your dad?"

"No there are rules against interning for family, he put me in touch with an old college buddy of his who owns another company in town. They said I could intern there to get my feet wet."

"That's amazing Fitz! Wow thats a lot to take in. You have a company and a trust fund?"

"I was surprised myself, I always assumed he was paying my way through school then once I graduated I was on my own. I'm actually grateful he wants to me to start at the bottom and get experience before taking a leadership role down the road. I want to be respected and not looked at as a spoiled rich kid, you know?"

"You've talked to him quite a bit about this haven't you?"

"Yea, once he knew I was genuinely interested in the company, we started talking more and more about it. Now I have a goal to work towards."

"That's amazing baby, I'm excited for you" she leans over and softly kisses his lips before returning to her work.

What he didn't tell her was that not only was he excited about a career plan, he was happy that he had a way to provide for her and their future family. He wasn't kidding when he told her he was going to marry her. Almost losing his dad made him think about a lot of things. He was fortunate to have a father with means to provide for him and he wanted to make sure he could do the same for his children. He wants to give Olivia the world and this was the first step in giving her the life she deserves. Fitz has spent the last month taking care of his father and planning for their future. He already knew when and how he would ask her to marry him. His plan wouldn't be rushed, the time would be perfect. Until then he had a ring to pick out and a lot of waiting to do.

_AN: Thank you thank you thank you all for reading. I have an idea of the future of AG and where it will end, I just have to figure out a way to navigate my way there. Thank you for being patient with me. _


	41. Chapter 41

It was now late October and things have been going smoothly for Fitz and Olivia. They have found a new balance between school, work, her mother, his father and of course each other. The couple tried to have dinner with one or both of their parents on Sunday nights. Big Jerry and Maya, along with Dominic, had met soon after Olivia and Fitz's small rough patch and Jerry had recovered. When possible they would all enjoy Sunday dinner as a group but occasionally one parent couldn't make it but it was progress none the less. They were beyond excited to enjoy real family time together, especially blending their two families so well.

Dominic and Jerry acted as if they had been friends their entire lives. They shared many common interests, both huge college football fans although they supported rival teams, loved good scotch and are both avid golfers. The duo had even hit the course for a few rounds on their own, and a few times they even invited Fitz along. In addition to common hobbies, Jerry and Dominic were genuinely interested in each other's line of work. The two could talk for hours about a never ending list of topics. Fitz and Olivia never would have dreamed of this type of family unit.

Although things were going well with Maya and Jerry, Olivia was struggling to get through to her own father. Eli was a busy man, she understood that, he always has been. She had called him several times trying to set up a dinner. She was making a honest effort but Eli never had more than a few minutes for her over the phone, and never face to face. Most times she ended up reaching his secretary when she called the office, it never failed he was in a meeting, conference or "out of the office". When she did get through to him on his cell, she never made if far enough into the conversation to even mention dinner before he had something come up that required his immediate attention.

After countless attempts, Olivia had begun to feel defeated. Following her latest attempt of a phone call, which lasted a grand total of 47 seconds, she decided to ask her mom fo help. Who better to help her than the woman who had been married to the man for fifteen years? Maya had spent years protecting Olivia from stories about her father, but when Olivia showed up to her childhood home in tears over the man, Maya decided it was time to have a real heart to heart. Olivia may not like what she has to say but at least she would know the truth and could possibly move on.

"Mom I just don't get it, I have tried to set up a dinner with dad for weeks. The longest he has given me on the phone is two minutes. TWO MINUTES! That's it! Is his work THAT much more important than me?" Olivia vented to her mother as they sat on the couch, Olivia's head on Maya's shoulder. Not only was she frustrated with in her inability to reach her father, she was hurt he didn't care enough to have a real conversation with her, even by phone.

"Livvie, what I am going to tell you isn't meant to hurt you. Promise me you know that?" Maya was enjoying having her daughter in her life again and didn't want to risk losing her. Maya's past with Eli wasn't something she was proud of but it did give her Olivia, so she was thankful for that.

"Well that worries me. But at this point I just want to know if I am wasting my time"

After a moment of deep thought Maya begins to explain her relationship with Eli from the beginning. Eli and Maya had never been in love. Maya confessed that she had been with Dominic before Eli. They had gone through a bad break up and Eli happened to be there when she was attempting to pick up the pieces. He wasn't bad looking and he was nice enough. After a month of dating, Eli brought up the subject of marriage. Sure things weren't hot and heavy or fairytale romantic but he was a stable man with a good job. Maya could picture a simple, uncomplicated life. What she didn't know at the time was that Eli was using her as a prop for his career aspirations. He was trying to impress the board of his company, show them that he was the total package. They thought he was too much of a playboy and Eli figured if he got married he would show them his ability to commit and prove his playboy days were over. He would come off as the hard working, intelligent man who had it together at work as well as his personal life.

After a year of marriage, Maya became pregnant with Olivia. Eli wasn't excited, if anything he was annoyed that it was now one more thing he had to worry about and provide for. He hasn't treated Maya like his wife. She was someone he came home to and not much else. After Olivia was born, he worked even more, rarely present and far from a doting father. He never cared much about their child, missing milestone after milestone in Olivia's life. He did what he wanted when he wanted. Even though they were married, Eli never gave up his playboy ways. He was constantly with other women, just more discretely than before. Maya accepted the arrangement for what it was after a while. As longs as she stayed Olivia would be taken care of financially and that was all that mattered at this point.

Over the years Maya was able to build a career for herself. When Olivia was thirteen Maya knew she had to do something. Eli was no longer discreet. He became blatant about his relations, being bold enough to parade a few in front of Maya, as well as an unknowing Olivia. She told Eli to leave, she was done. When he tried to fight her on it, but she threatened to air his dirty laundry to anyone who would listen.

Unwilling to let his public image suffer, he gave in but demanded joint custody of Olivia, not because he wanted her but because he refused to look like a dead beat dad. Even if it was true.

Maya went on to admit that she started dating again and failed to be there for Olivia when she needed her most. Maya, having tasted freedom from Eli, got caught up in the social scene and essentially abandoned her daughter. It wasn't until a few years ago when she ran into Dominic again that Maya began to pick up the pieces. Dominic asked Maya to marry her within months of dating, he claimed they had lost enough time together. Maya had tried to reach out to Olivia but at the time Olivia hadn't wanted to speak much with her. Maya couldn't blame her, so she waited until Olivia eventually reached out on her own terms.

Maya told Olivia she could try with Eli but at the end of the day, all Maya and Olivia were to him were strategic pieces to climbing the corporate ladder.

"Baby you can try, and I won't stop you. I just want you to know what you're getting into. I don't want you to put yourself out there without the whole picture."

Olivia stared off into space. Her mother's words hurt more than she thought they could. At the same time, so many things made sense. Why Eli was never present for her. Why she never felt close to him. Why he was always so far out of reach.

"I'm glad you told me Mom. I just need some time to sort this out." She gets off the couch and kisses Maya on the cheek before quietly leaving the house.

When she reached the apartment, Fitz was there preparing dinner. "Hey baby! Dinner is almost ready, I can't wait for you to try it. I got on Pinterest on your iPad, don't judge me but I saw some recipes that looked good, so I thought why not." Fitz rambles before looking up from the stove. He instantly knows something is wrong.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

Olivia shrugs in response. "we can talk about it over dinner" she walks up to him, latching onto his body in a comforting hug. She takes in his scent and his muscular arms wrapped around her. She instantly feels better, her worries fade and she thanks God himself that she will never live a life like Maya. Trapped in a marriage to a man who never loved or appreciated her. She knew her future was within her arms and it was perfect.

She kissed Fitz's chest and pulled way. "Can I set the table?" She smiles up at him. He simply nods in response and she sets to her task.

They spend the evening eating and discussing her mother's words. Fitz hated Eli for what he put Olivia through and he too realizes its not something that will ever be corrected or even apologized for. He lets Olivia decide how she wants to proceed from here and will support her one hundred percent.

After talking to Fitz, Olivia decides the effort isn't worth it in the long run. If Eli wants to be a part of her life she will listen but she isn't interested in fighting for someone who doesn't want her. She has Maya, Dominic and Big Jerry. That's all she needs. Well and Fitz of course but that is a given.

That night as they cuddle in bed, Olivia feels a peace she has never felt. She is truly content with every aspect of her life and she was happy. She wouldn't let Eli ruin it. Fitz was beyond proud of her and made sure she knew it. Fitz too now had a peace he had never known.

**_AN: thanks for sticking with me while I was in a bit of a slump! I am trying a new approach to writing. Hopefully it will crack down on my god awful typos, but it also means it will take more time between updates._**

**_In no way am I excusing Maya's behavior from the past but I am hoping you can see why Olivia is the way she is, she is a product of her environment. One of my goals in this story is to show her growth, we can overcome the struggles of our past. Next up is Halloween! Always love some holiday Olitz! Also I am currently working on a new story! I know I should focus on this one but I can't get this idea out of my head so why not share it with everyone? I really hope you all enjoy and as always thanks for reading! Please review, it truly helps me with motivation and even direction sometimes! You're all the best_**


	42. Chapter 42

Halloween is one Olivia's favorite times of year. She loves dressing up and passing out candy. All those adorable little kids in costumes, she just can't get enough. It took some pleading but she finally convinced Fitz to do a couples costume. Well she thought she had to beg but really he just liked to see her squirm, the pout face she makes when she wants something is his favorite. Of course he was going to dress up with her. Olivia was ecstatic. She has never done a couples costume before and she had the perfect idea.

They knew there wouldn't be many trick or treaters in their mostly college student apartment complex, so they decided to hand out candy with Jerry at his house. Fitz might have gone overboard. He purchased way too many bags of candy. It was a beautiful night to be outside, so the trio decided to make use of Jerry's massive porch, which had several oversized chairs.

Parents accompanied by adorable princesses, monsters, even a few little pumpkins filled the side walks. Fitz got a kick out of the many super hero costumes, while Olivia's heart melted at the sight of a tiny unicorn. Jerry watched his son interact with the trick or treaters and couldn't help but picture him as a father one day. He knew it was in Fitz and Olivia's future, preferably after they were married but he would welcome a grandbaby at any point.

Fitz has discussed his plans for proposing with Jerry. With his dad's help they made the perfect arrangements. Now not only was Fitz anxious to make Olivia his wife, but Jerry was excited to officially make her his daughter.

Jerry was brought back to the present by Olivia's laugh. He turned to see her playing with a toddler dressed as the little mermaid. The girl was precious, she had caramel skin, big beautiful brown eyes and perfect ringlet curls. "Don't get ideas young lady, you have school to finish" he joked. Olivia laughs because Big Jerry wasn't wrong. This little girl had given her serious baby fever. Watching Fitz with all these kids wasn't helping her ready to explode ovaries.

"No worries, we won't be rushing into that. Lluckily, in a few months we will be getting our little god baby, should hold us over for a while." she winks at Jerry before turning back to the trick or treaters noticing Fitz giving out full handfuls of candy.

As it got later into the night and the trick or treaters dwindled, Fitz and Olivia went home to get ready for their night out. Nancy's was having a costume party and the whole crew was going.

"Livvie come on! Everyone is texting they're already there!" He yells from the living room to the bedroom where Olivia has been getting ready for the last 30 minutes. He doesn't know what could be taking so long, he thought all she was doing was changing outfits.

"Calm down, I'm coming"

"You said that five minutes ago" he huffed. Fitz was anxious for a night out, they had been really busy lately and school had been stressful. Down time with his love and friends was exactly what he wanted and needed. Just as he was about to check the time for the tenth time, he hears the bedroom door open. He turns and sees her walk out, his jaw instantly drops.

Olivia is dressed in what looks like a leather one piece with cut outs on her stomach. Plastic pieces that look like metal fit over the leather like a bra, a heavily metal beaded, thick necklace. A skirt also made of rows of hanging metal beads, thigh high black leather boots and thick metal head band with a microphone. She looked great.

Olivia stopped for a second to take Fitz in as well. He was dressed in a suit with an ear piece and aviator glasses. Damn Fitzgerald Grant wears the hell out of a suit. They made the perfect Rachel and Farmer from the Bodyguard.

"Baby you look fantastic" Fitz says as he approaches her. He rests her hands on his hips and he kissed her softly on the lips.

"You think?" She spins in a slow circle.

"Uh huh" he grunts and she laughs at his caveman tendencies.

"Oh no mister, 'everyone is already there'" she's sassed as she made her way to the door, "oh will you hold my ID and card in your wallet? No pockets" she again turn in a circle for him to take her in one more time before walking out of the apartment.

By the time they reached Nancy's, the place was packed. The music was loud and the costumes amazing. There were people dressed as the cops from Reno 911, Jim from the Office, along with some of the sluttiest nurses and devils ever, which is pretty par for the course on Halloween. They found their friends after a few minutes, they reached the table only to hear hoots and hollers about their costumes. Olivia asked Quinn to take a photo of them before they started drinking and her makeup was fresh. After posing for several, you know they had to be the perfect shot, Fitz went to the bar to get them drinks while Olivia settled in with the crew.

As the night went on, the drinks continued to pour and they were all having a great time. Fitz was right this was exactly what they needed. They had laughed, danced, drank and even a little PDA. Well maybe more than a little, they were pretty drunk by this point and as usual Fitz and Olivia couldn't keep their hands to themselves. What would normally be pecks, turned into heated kisses with an occasional wandering hand. Luckily everyone else was just as drunk as them, minus Abby who for obvious reasons was very sober. She was dressed as Juno while David was dressed as Paulie from Juno.

Abby had taken it upon herself to document the night. Everyone was in their element and the entertainment was endless. Harrison shared stories of recent conquests only to have Marcus "clarify" his stories inaccuracies. Charlie was full of jokes that kept everyone in a fit of laughter. When they weren't dancing, Olivia was seated in Fitz's lap, his hands never losing contact with some part of her body. They were all truly happy.

It was getting late, close to closing time. The music was still going strong and the bar was still packed. That is when Olivia heard a beat she instantly recognized. She immediately jumped from Fitz's lap and began to sing along and dance.

_**I've got the stuff that you want**_

_**I've got the thing that you need**_

_**I've got more than enough**_

_**To make you drop to your knees**_

_**'Cause I'm the queen of the night**_

_**The queen of the night**_

_**Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah**_

She was shaking her ass and singing directly to Fitz with zero shame, courtesy of the many shots and cocktails consumed through out the night. Olivia was in the zone and Fitz was amazed. She was perfect, she leaned into his body and sang the next few lines, looking straight into his eyes.

_**Don't make no difference if I'm wrong or I'm right**_

_**I've got the feeling and I'm willing tonight**_

_**Well I ain't nobody's angel**_

_**What can I say, I'm just that way**_

With a quick peck on his nose she turned and climbed on the table, continuing her performance.

_**I've got the stuff that you want**_

_**I've got the thing that you need**_

_**I've got more than enough**_

_**To make you drop to your knees**_

_**'Cause I'm the queen of the night**_

_**The queen of the night**_

_**Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah**_

_**'Cause I'm the queen of the night**_

_**The queen of the night**_

_**Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah**_

By this time the whole bar was watching her. What she didn't know was that the DJ had seen her costume earlier in the night and had been dying to play the song. He thought she would appreciate it but never imaged this, it was awesome. Patrons across the bar were eating it up, several recording her on their phones.

_**You've got a problem with the way that I am**_

_**They say I'm trouble and I don't give a damn**_

_**But when I'm bad I know I'm better**_

_**I just want to get you, and turn it up for you**_

Even though everyone was watching, she had still focused in on Fitz and their friends somewhat unaware of her audience. As the song came to end she gave it her all.

**I_'ve got the stuff that you want_**

_**I've got the thing that you need**_

_**I've got more than enough**_

_**To make you drop to your knees**_

_**'Cause I'm the queen of the night**_

_**The queen of the night**_

_**Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah**_

_**'Cause I'm the queen of the night**_

_**The queen of the night**_

_**Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah**_

When the song ended the bar erupted into applause. It was then that she noticed everyone watching her but surprisingly she didn't care. She laughed and took a bow before using Fitz's outstretched hand to climb off the table. Never in a million years would any of them have pictured Olivia doing what she just had, but for the first time in her life she was carefree and happy.

It wasn't long before it was closing time and everyone went their separate ways. Abby and David drove Fitz and Olivia home, the two giggling the whole way in the back seat. Abby slapped at them multiple times when she would catch them making out like horny teenagers in her rearview mirror. Honestly, she didn't care but it was fun to mess with them.

They barely made it through the door before Fitz was on her. He had been ready for her the second she walked out of the bedroom earlier. He pushed her against the now closed front door. Their hands had minds of their own as they groped each other.

"Now Fitz, fuck me now" she panted more than ready for him.

Without a reply he reached under skirt and pulled the leather one piece to the side while picking her up. He was in her instantly. Both sighed in relief and their bodies joined. He wasted no time pounding into her relentlessly. Fitz had learned over the last five months just what Olivia liked. When Olivia had been partying, she wanted it hard and rough. He was more than happy to oblige her. He set a punishing pace. Olivia threw her head back in ecstasy, as she screamed his name. There was nothing shy about his Livvie in this moment.

"Fuck Livvie" he grunts into her neck.

"More Fitz, Harder" she breathes into his ear.

What Livvie wants, Livvie gets. Fitz begins to thrust into her harder than he ever has.

"GOD YES!" She yells, and begins to suck on his ear. His ears are his weak spot and she knows. She must be close. He turns his head and captures her lips with his own before releasing inside her. His climax triggers her own and she yells his name as her orgasm takes over her body.

Unable to stand any longer, Fitz slides to the floor with her in his lap, his soften cock still buried deep inside her.

"Damn baby, this keeps getting better" he pants and lays his forehead on hers.

"I love you Fitzy"

"I love you too sweet baby. Lets get washed up" he stands and carries her to the bathroom, where he finally strips her from her costume and starts the water. The couple enjoys a relaxing shower, although they stumbled from time to time, which they both laugh as if its the funniest thing in the world. After drying off, neither cared enough to dress and both collapsed on the bed, passed out within seconds.

Back at Olivia's old apartment, Abby watches the video she had taken of her best friends performance before sending to her. Abby is certain Olivia is passed out by now and can't wait to hear what she has to say when she wakes up to the video of her best Whitney Houston impersonation.


	43. Chapter 43

It was shortly after dawn on Thanksgiving morning, Fitz had woken to see Olivia's side of the bed empty once again. He smiles to himself as he rises and begins to search for a hoodie. He quickly makes his way to the kitchen, silently preparing a hot green tea for Livvie and a black coffee for himself. Sure enough the window in "Liv's room" was open. Outside the window, on the roof of the apartment sits Liv, simply gorgeous. Her hair in a messy bun, wearing leggings and one of his old high school hoodies. A few months ago, Olivia discovered she could climb onto the roof of the apartment building through the window in what was once Jake's room. The thing about Liv is she truly enjoys the little things; a good book, a cozy blanket, swinging in a hammock. Her favorites though are sunsets and sunrises. She says it is peaceful and calming. She always says it centers her, reminds her of the beauty in the world. No matter how bad a day was the sunset always brings her joy. So here she was bundled in warm clothes, on a cold November morning, head on her knees watching the sunrise.

"Morning Beautiful." Fitz says quietly, not wanting to startle her.

Olivia turns to see the man of her dreams settle in beside her, with a steaming cup of green tea waiting for her to take.

"Good Morning Handsome." She smells her tea, letting out a content exhale. "Thank you, this is perfect." She leans over softly planting a kiss on his lips before cuddling into his side. The couple takes in the sunrise, like they have many times before. Sometimes Olivia watches alone, when Fitz is still sleeping but many times he notices her absence even in his sleep and joins her soon after.

After a few moments of comfortable silence, Olivia turns to take in Fitz's handsome face. Occasionally, she will catch herself just taking in everything that is Fitzgerald Grant. His mess of curls, those brilliant blue eyes, and the kindest smile on the planet.

"I'm so thankful for you Fitz. I know it's cliche and corny because it's Thanksgiving and everything but I really am. I love you." She kisses the tip of his nose causing a giant smile to take over his sleepy face.

"Livvie, I'm the one thankful for you. From the day we met, Baby." He pulls her in tight to him as they continue to enjoy the peaceful scene before them.

Later in the morning, Olivia and Fitz are going about their now normal routine. They've showered, together naturally because it saves the planet, right? At least that is was Fitz always says.

Their parents had decided to do holidays together this year, Thanksgiving Jerry would host and Christmas would be at Maya and Dominic's home. The families truly had continue to grow closer as time passed. The last month had continued the new pattern of homework, work and trying to fit in family time. The semester would be coming to an end in just two weeks. Olivia couldn't wait. Next semester would be student teaching and downhill to graduation in May. Fitz would still have classes, as well as his new found internship but they were both excited for the new challenges.

Olivia smiles as Fitz walks into the bathroom to brush his teeth. She was finishing curling her hair, putting the last touches to her look for the day. She couldn't help but laugh when she notices that they are coordinating, unintentionally. She was wearing skinny jeans with a maroon v-neck sweater while he wore jeans and a plaid white, navy and maroon button up.

"Are we this couple?" She teases.

"What couple?" Fitz responds confused by her statement.

"The matchy-matchy couple. Look." she nods her head to their outfits.

"Whatever, we look good." He says.

They arrived at Jerry's house at nine, they had agreed to help prepare for lunch, which would end up turning into dinner as well. Jerry hugged both Fitz and Olivia tightly, overjoyed at the chance to rebuild his family and start new traditions. Jerry had started the turkey earlier that morning, so the trio began to divide and conquer sides. Luckily, the Grant home had double ovens which would come in handy.

Jerry wanted everything you could imagine for this special Thanksgiving. So here they were, three people who rarely cooked, stumbling their way through preparing a Thanksgiving meal that could feed an army. They laughed at their inept skills but that made it all the more special. As the hours passed, they were pleased to see how successful the meal was coming together, thank you Pinterest.

Olivia was putting the final touches on the pecan pie before putting it in the oven, when she suddenly felt Fitz wrap his arms around her from behind. She instantly tenses, turning to see what Jerry could see. Fitz buries his head into her neck, softly kissing her exposed skin, "he's not in here, Livvie."

Her body relaxes at his words, as she leans back into his embrace. His hand naturally spread across her body, left hand on her breast while the right drifts further south. Her hand stretches into his hair, she can never resist his curls. With a soft tug she pulls his head in closer, turning her own to take his lips. Within seconds she is turned in his arms and lifted to the counter, Fitz moving into the space between her knees. As always, things get a little carried away but it doesn't last long. Things turn to sweet pecks and Eskimo kisses until both hear a throat being cleared.

"I seriously can't leave you two alone for a second." Jerry teases.

They shyly turn to see that he is not alone. Behind Jerry stands a short blonde woman who appeared to be in her late forties, early fifties, nervously wringing her hands together.

"Kids, I want you to meet Laura. Laura, these are my kids Fitz and Olivia." Jerry leads introductions.

"It's nice to meet you both, Jerry has told me a lot about you." She smiles politely as Jerry takes her hand in his.

Fitz is stunned, is this Jerry's girlfriend? Olivia sees Fitz's eyes are locked on their joined hands, so she takes the lead, "It's so nice to meet you as well! We can't wait to get to know you."

Olivia nudges Fitz with her shoulder, bringing him back to the moment. He raises his hand to shake her free one, "I'm so glad you could join us today." He adds sincerely. Jerry hasn't looked his happy in a long time. Fitz just can't help but wonder why his father has not mentioned his girlfriend.

"Fitz why don't you help me get drinks for everyone?" Jerry asks, wanting a moment alone with his son. Once in the kitchen Jerry decides to put everything on the table.

"So what do you think?"

"She seems nice, but I literally just met her Dad, why am I just now learning about her? You could have told me."

"I just wanted some time to figure things out before including anyone else in this."

"Well, lets get some drinks and get back in there, then." Fitz pats his father's shoulder and carries on as if nothing had happened.

Once they rejoin the ladies, the conversation flows easily. Fitz and Olivia are both fans of Laura. A little after noon Olivia's parents arrive, shocking both Olivia and Fitz when they both embrace and say hello to Laura like old friends.

"Okay, do you all know each other?" Liv asks watching the display in front of them.

"Well who do you think introduced these two lovebirds?" Maya teases. "Laura and I went to college together! We ran into each other a few years back and reconnected. Then I played a little Cupid" she adds proudly.

Fitz could not remember a time he saw his dad so happy, he wore a genuine smile nonstop. Throughout the day together the group played games and enjoyed the endless food. For the first time in as long as either could remember they were truly experiencing a family holiday. Everyone was also happy that Laura fit in so seamlessly. Jerry hadn't needed to say it but it was obvious this relationship was serious.

More than once Fitz and Olivia both caught themselves taking in the moment. The teasing while playing games, the laughter when telling stories and the genuine love felt was something neither wanted to end. After years of feeling alone, they finally had what they'd dreamed of, real family.

Laura and Maya insisted on doing dishes. As the men and Olivia relaxed in the living room, Jerry took the opportunity to ask their opinions on Laura.

"So, what do you two think?" He nervously questioned.

"She's great Jerry! I'm so happy for you" Olivia replies.

"Yeah Dad, you did good. Don't mess this up" Fitz chuckles.

Jerry simply smiled at their responses.

After a full day of family time, Fitz and Olivia returned home. As they make their way through their apartment, Fitz pulls Olivia into his arms and begins to slowly sway. In the quiet, dark living room the couples dances with no music.

"Today was perfect." Fitz whispers, not wanting to ruin the moment.

"It really was."

"This is the only way our kids will remember holidays. They will always be surrounded by love." Fitz states in a faraway tone.

Olivia swears her heart could explode. He talks about marrying her a lot but the talk of kids is rare. Not that she thinks he doesn't want them but she knows he is focused on marriage first. Sometimes she daydreams about what their kids would look like. Curly brown hair is a given but she wonders which of her features their children will inherit or if they will have miniFitzes running around.

"That sounds wonderful" she softly responds against his lips. She slowly ran her fingers into his hair, pulling him close. Fitz dipped his head, taking her lips with his. There was nothing rushed about this moment. It was slow yet full of emotion. The type of kiss that said forever.

They continued to sway, kissing one another, losing track of time. Simply carried away in the moment of love and happiness. Both silently thanking God for the gift of the other.

That night they made love in a way they never had before. The emotions were heightened and everything was more intense than ever. Every kiss was a promise. Every touch was in worship of the other. As if they hadn't already, they completely have themselves to each other that night in more ways than they knew.

As Olivia laid in his arms that night, she couldn't help but laugh at herself. The word Imzadi was all she could use to describe what she had with Fitz. Never in her life did she think she could feel this loved.

**AN: okay so here is my nerd self showing. Imzadi is a term from Star Trek that means the first to touch your soul or spirit. It takes soulmate to another level. In the end, no matter what happens, Imzadi will always be the same person. I hope you enjoyed. I'm sorry it's taken so long to get a new chapter out! **


	44. Chapter 44

Finals had finally arrived. Fitz finished early this morning while Olivia had one last final at 10. They both had spent the last two weeks with their noses buried in books, studying every free moment. It had been the longest and most stressful two weeks of their academic lives.

Olivia proof reads her last response once more before closing her blue book and turning it in. Her professor wished her a happy holiday and off she went. She quietly leaves the classroom as others continue to test.

She exhales happily as she exits the building, making her way to her car. A huge weight has been lifted off her shoulders and she honestly couldn't wait for some down time with Fitz. Since Thanksgiving they had little time to relax with one another. Now they had several weeks of time together.

She had cut back in shifts at the diner, well they had cut back her shifts as others who had been there longer finished the semester and requested more hours. She was fine with it because she could focus on school then truly enjoy her break with Fitz.

Olivia walked into the apartment to find a romantic setting. There were flowers and candles.

"Fitz?" She questions into the empty room.

"There you are! Happy last day of school!" He rounds the corner coming into view, holding two plates. "I made us a celebratory lunch."

The smile that spreads across her face reach from ear to ear. He was such a thoughtful and special man. As he set their plates down she ran into his arms. Holding him close, placing a sweet peck on his lips.

"Baby, this is amazing. You are amazing."

"Well, let's see if this is edible before you go making declarations like that." He winks.

They enjoyed a spaghetti lunch, simple but delicious. She noticed Fitz check his watch a few times, but didn't think anything of it. After they finished their meal, they efficiently cleaned the dishes before cuddling on the couch.

"Thank you, Mister. That was the perfect was to start break." She nuzzles her nose into the crook of his neck.

"Well this is just the beginning."

Olivia looks at his curiously, "what does that mean?"

He simply nods his head in response. She turns to see two suitcases sitting against the wall outside of their bedroom door. Again she looks to him, confusion written on her face.

"We, my love, are going on a trip this weekend."

"What! Where?" She squeals.

"Our flight leaves at five, so we have a little bit of time before we have to leave for the airport. I've already packed our bags. You're on a need to know basis. Consider this our early Christmas present from both of our parents."

She is so excited she can barely contain herself. She grabs his handsome face with her tiny hands. "I love you." She says sincerely.

"I love you too." Barely above a whisper. The two engaged in a kiss that once again goes beyond lust. It turns intense quickly and full of passion. Olivia wants more, no she needs more. She can not get enough of Fitzgerald Grant lately. She swiftly throws her leg over his body, pulling herself to straddle him.

One hand slides into her hair while his other pulled her closer with a hand on her ass. The kiss continues to heat up, they're both breathing heavy. Olivia's hips have a mind of their own, now grinding into his erection, chasing release.

Fitz moans, Olivia makes him harder than he has ever been and the way she is moving on him is driving him insane. He aggressively rid her of her shirt, followed almost instantly by her bra. In no time, Fitz takes her breast into his mouth. He is licking, sucking, and nibbling on her nipple.

Olivia's hips move faster and her breaths become short. Fitz take his hand off her ass and slaps it once.

"Fuck!" Olivia moans "Again!"

Not one to protest, Fitz spanks her again. This isn't something they do often but innocent Olivia Pope was a fan. Who knew. He gives her perfect ass one more slap and he bites her nipple. Olivia screams, her back arching as her body stills. Fitz feels a rush of heat coating his cock. He nostrils flare as he watches the love of his life fall apart in his arms and he isn't even inside of her yet.

As Olivia comes down from her high, she becomes insatiable. She pulls him into an aggressive, tongue and passion filled kiss. After a moment she leans back, pulling Fit's shirt over his head. Her hands rubbing his chest as she takes his lips again.

She pulls back from the kiss, looking into his eyes. All she sees is pure love.

"You're beautiful Livvie." He mumbles.

She kisses him once more before sliding down between his legs. She helps him to remove his pants and boxer briefs. Olivia looks up and the heat in his eyes almost makes her come. She wants to take care of him.

A mischievous grin spread across her face as she leans in, kissing the tip of his penis. Fitz groans as his head falls back to the couch. Olivia loves how much he wants her, to be honest it turns her on more to know she does this to him.

She takes him in her mouth. Slowly taking him in, and out again. She kisses down his length, only to take him even deep in her mouth again. She softly cups his balls and he moans. Internally patting herself on the back, she gets to work. She can tell he's getting close, but before she can finish he pulls her up by her arms, back into his lap.

Olivia shakes her head and stands, turning her back to him. Fitz face falls in confusion until she straddles him again, with her back to him. She guides him into her. Both exhale in relief of finally connecting. Olivia places her hands on Fitz' knees and begins to ride him fast and hard.

This was a new position for them and they were both enjoying it. Olivia's head is thrown back, her hair falling behind her. Fitz takes a hand full and pulls her back to his chest. "Baby I'm going to come." He says in her ear before taking it into his mouth.

"No. Not yet." She pants and stands.

Fitz groans at the loss of her but she doesn't go for long. Olivia turns around, again straddling him taking his length in fast. Instantly she is again riding him, kissing him hard. "I'm so close, Baby. Come with me." She says in his ear in the sexiest tone he has ever heard.

Fitz reaches a hand between them, rubbing her clit. Hitting the perfect spot and she comes undone, screaming his name. Fitz instantly follows her over the edge, his head buried in her chest.

They stay this way, holding one another, catching their breath for a long time. When Olivia finally gather enough strength, she leans back and rests her forehead against his smiling.

"Damn woman, what has gotten into you?" Fitz says in amazement.

"I don't know. I just want you so much. Can I have a hint where we are going?" She bats her eyes.

Fitz unable to say no to her smiles and says "a galaxy far, far away."


	45. Chapter 45

Upon arrival to the airport Fitz told Olivia they would be flying to Los Angeles to visit the new Star Wars Galaxy's Edge attraction at Disneyland. To say she was excited was an understatement. They had arrived in LA late at night, after renting a car they headed straight to their hotel to turn in for the night. Fitz told her they would be at Disney for opening, planning to spend the entire day exploring and enjoying the rides.

The alarm woke them at six am. Giving them time to get ready and eat before the 45 minute ride to the park. It was now 7:58 and the park opened at 8:00 they were patiently waiting to enter. Well Fitz was waiting patiently, Olivia looked like a five year old on Christmas morning ready to open presents.

As soon as the gates were opened, they made their way into the park, Olivia dragging Fitz by his hand making a bee line to Galaxy's End. First up Smuggler's Run in the Millenium Falcon, they ended up riding it several times to end up in each position. They followed that with building lightsabers in Savi's Workshop. Fitz was so into the presentation, Olivia had to take a video. His eyes never left the demontration in front of them.

Once they had finished construction their lightsabers they did was any red blooded American would do, have an all out saber battle. Anyone who passed them couldn't help but laugh at two adults fighting like little kids. They laughed as they jumped around, swinging their weapons back and forth. And what lightsaber battle would be complete without sound effects.

After exhausting their fun fighting, Fitz decided to pose for a picture with his lightsaber, blue naturally because what other color would he choose. He posted up against a piece of "space junk" and held his lightsaber for the photo. He looked good Olivia thought, like really good. He was dressed in his signature grey T-shirt with jeans and aviators, not a curl out of place. He played it cool for the picture, keeping a serious face which Olivia found hilarious since they had just been acting like fools moments earlier.

They continued to make their way through Galaxy's Edge, stopping at each and every attraction, restaurant, and shop along the way. By the time they left the Star Wars area of the park, they had to make a trip to the car to drop of all the things they had accumulated.

Fitz and Olivia spent the entire day riding rides and shopping. There was no rush to leave so they truly enjoyed the time they spent at Disneyland. Olivia had one request. She wanted to visit Galaxy Edge one more time after dark before they left. She knew the lights would add to the experience.

Since it was now mid December the sun was typically down by 5:30. As the sun began to set Fitz and Olivia made their way back to Galaxy Edge. Olivia was right, it had been cool earlier in the day but this was even better. Fitz took pictures of her as she posed in front of the Millenium Falcon, arms spread wide as if she was presenting the space ship, the excitement on her face was contagious. She even posed with a stormtrooper and Chewbacca . She looked adorable with her hair curly and minimal makeup, just naturally beautiful and her joy only added to her beauty.

"Fitz! This has been the best day ever! Thank you so much for this!" She kissed him sweetly as they got in the car to leave.

"Of course. Anything for my girl." He winks as they make their way back to the hotel, opting get fast food and crash after such a long day.

The next morning they were up bright and early, they wanted to hike Griffith Park and visit the observatory. They both found it nice to just relax and enjoy the scenery as they walked. A few times Fitz let her walk ahead of him so he could get a good look or a handful of her ass. They were playful some of the time and serious others. Talking about any and every thing.

"What made you plan this trip?" Olivia was curious why the last minute trip had taken place, not that she didn't appreciate it because she does, she just wondered what prompted it.

"Well, things have been crazy for us for a while. We have both been working really hard and I know next semester won't be easy. I just wanted something to relax and reset, ya know? Something carefree and fun before we get back into school and Abby has the baby."

She grabs his hand, turning him to her. "Thank you, it means a lot that you did this for us." She kisses him and they resume their hike. They spend time at the observatory and continue on. They take the obligatory Hollywood sign photo before leaving to return to the hotel to shower before enjoying more of what the city had to offer.

Fitz informs Olivia he has made dinner plans as they returned to the hotel to get ready.

"What should I wear?" She asked.

"Just a sundress, comfortable but a little more than plain clothes." Was all he would tell her. No clue about dinner or plans after.

She took her time showering. She decided to wear her hair in loose curls and wear a summer pattern sundress she had packed. It may be December but they were in California so it worked.

She looked simply beautiful. "'My God, Livvie. You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." Fitz complimented as she made her appearance from the bathroom.

"You're pretty damn good looking yourself, Mister." She winked. She was right. He was gorgeous. He wore grey shorts with navy blue polo and a pair of grey Aldo sneakers. He fit in perfectly with the Cali boy look.

"M'lady" he waved her on as he opened the door for her. Hand in hand they walked to the car, exchanging kisses here and there. Fitz still refuses to tell her about their destination.

"Patience woman. Geez." He has teases while she playfully whined like a child.

Thirty minutes later, they arrived at the Santa Monica Pier. Fitz led her along the beach as they walked holding hands. He told her he wanted to watch the sunset before they went out on the pier.

Moments later, as the sun began to set and the sky was a rainbow of colors. Fitz turned to Oliva, taking both of her hands in his. He looked into her eyes and smiles, moving his hands to hold her face. A smile spread across her face as well. They may be on a public beach but this felt intimate.

"Livvie. Since the day you came into my life, you have been the one person to always have my back. The person who makes me want to be a better person every day. You're the light of my life. I don't ever want to know a day without you." He pauses, licking his lips before dropping to one knee. "Olivia Carolyn. I love you more than you'll ever know. I want a home, children and forever with you. Will you marry me?"

Olivia's jaw dropped. She knew this was in their future but she didn't expect it now. As tears filled her eyes she began to shake.

"Yes." She cried, throwing herself into his arms. Fitz picked her up and spun in a circle, his hand comfortably holding her ass. She kissed his face and repeated yes over and over again.

"Yeah?" He smiled.

"Yes. I want forever too!" She said as he slid the ring on her finger. She smiled as he explained the ring was once his grandmother's. He pulled her into a lingering kiss, one that said forever.

Seconds later they heard loud cheers. They turned to see what was an unexpected sight to Olivia. Fitz knew this moment would be important. So he has planned this with the help of his dad and Maya. Standing a few feet away were Maya and Dominic as well as Jerry and Laura. They all had huge smiles on their faces as they watched the scene before them. Laura even filmed the whole thing while Maya took photos on a camera she purchases just for this occasion. They wanted Fitz and Olivia to have photos of this moment.

They quickly approached the couple, giving lots of hugs and congratulations. Maya then made the happy couple pose for a few photos showing off Olivia's ring, an unofficial engagement photo shoot if you will. There were photos of them hugging, others of them smiling at one another. Olivia's was a picture of Fitz holding her from behind, his hand on her stomach as she slid her hand over his. He kissed her cheek and her ring was perfectly on display.

Both Fitz and Olivia's cheeks hurt from smiling they were so happy. They spent the next few hours playing games, riding the roller coaster and eating junk food with their parents. Maya continued to take photos here and their of the happy couple as they enjoyed their evening. Fitz even won Olivia a giant stuffed animal at one of the games. Not your typical engagement celebration but it was perfect for them.

After a night of celebrating with their parents, the newly engaged couple said their goodbyes. They made plans to meet up for lunch tomorrow before everyone flew home.

Fitz held Olivia's hand in the car, he couldn't stop playing with the ring now proudly displayed on her finger. Every time he took a second to look at his bride to be, she was either looking at her ring or him. At every red light, Fitz would pull her into him, kissing her. And every time someone would have to honk to bring them back into the present when the light turned green.

They were floating on cloud nine when they arrived to their room. The elevator ride was spent with Olivia's back in the corner, and Fitz's body pressed into hers as they engaged in slow and sensual kisses. Luckily they made it to their room without running into other guests, give them a nearly rated R show.

Once in the privacy of their room, Fitz and Olivia continued to explore each other's mouths. Hands wandering. It was the most intense feeling of connection they had ever experienced.

Their kisses felt like more. They felt like they were sharing pieces of themselves with one another. There was no frantic movements. They slowly made their way to the bed. Fitz stood in front of Olivia as he pulled back from their kiss. Taking one step back, he looks her body up and down. Licking his lips with hunger.

"Mrs. Grant. You are one gorgeous woman." His voice deep with desire.

Olivia slowly pulled the dress over head, throwing it into some corner of the room. Fitz bit his lip as she stood before him in nothing but a matching lace bra and panty set.

With one step he made his way to her, picking her up to lay her softly on the bed. Quickly removing his own shirt before crawling over her, resuming the languid kisses. Instictly, Olivia's hands flew to Fitz's curls.

Fitz's lips made their way from Olivia's to her neck. Slowly kissing and sucking the skin. Olivia couldn't help but arch her back. Fitz had long ago discovered the spot just below her left ear that made her go crazy. Slowly he made his way up to her ear, gently biting and sucking it between his lips.

She doesn't know if it's the engagement, the commitment or what but this is different. She has never been this turned on before. Sex with Fitz has always been special but this felt new. They hadn't even passed kissing yet and she was writhing beneath him.

Fitz began to kiss down her neck to her chest. As he buried his head between her breasts, she kissed his head while sliding her fingers through his curls. He moved on down her body, nipping and kiss her body along the way. As he reaches her panties, he sat back on his heels before sliding them from her legs.

With a small crooked smile, Fitz dove into Olivia's legs. He slowly licked along her slit before taking her clit into his mouth. Olivia's hand flew to her own hair and her body arched with pleasure. If there was ever one thing Fitzgerald Grant could brag about it was definitely his super power of going down.

Within minutes Olivia was screaming his name. Anyone in nearby rooms could figure out exactly what was going on in their room. They could only hope they wouldn't be receiving a visit from management.

The duo quickly discarded the rest of their clothes before fall into each other's arms. Olivia climbed into Fitz's lap, wrapping her legs around him. Fitz entered her slowly, never taking his eyes off hers. The love in their eyes was enough take me every emotion and touch heightend. As they found a rhythm, Olivia's nails began to drag across Fitz's back. Her head was thrown back and Fitz took the opportunity to mark the skin now presented to him.

Fitz began to feel an urge for more. Pulling back, he flipped Olivia onto her stomach. Just as fast as he flipped her, he was filling her again. He buried his head in her shoulder as he moved in and out of her with determination. Olivia's hand grabbed the back of his head pulling him even closer. As he hits her spot over and over, her hand reaches for the headboard. Her knuckles turned white and he reached to join their hands as he felt her explode around him. Her other hand flies out as she screams, knocking a glass of water the floor.

The couple laughs as she turns in his arms before climbing on top of him. Straddling his body, she claims him again. Her chests pressed tightly together. The feel of his soft chest hair on breasts only add to the sensation overload. She moves her hips up and down his body as he holds her close. One hand in her hair the other guiding her movement from her ass.

Unwilling to lose control before she comes again, he again switched positions with her. His strong body covering her as he begins to pound into her. Their lips opened, breathing each other in but not exactly kissing. They fall over the edge together. Fitz drops his head to hers, both catching their breath.

Looking lovingly into her eyes he simply says "hi."

"Hi." She smiles in return.

**AN: I decided to split their trip into two chapters. I hope to get the second part out soon. I have an idea for a Christmas chapter. My goal is to get both out ASAP. Let me know what you think. **


	46. Chapter 46

**AN: Well, this took MUCH longer than I anticipated. This chapter picks up after their Disney trip in mid December. So here we are in May getting a Christmas chapter. Sorry I dropped the ball friends. **

Fitz and Olivia were excited to get home from California and tell their friends about their engagement. They hadn't posted anything concerning their happy news on social media, just generic vacation photos. It was important to them to share with their friends in person.

The whole flight home, Olivia kept looking through the photos her mother had taken. She had definitely found her favorite. In the picture, Fitz had lifted Olivia in the air as they shared a kiss. The sun was setting perfectly behind them over the ocean. Olivia's left hand rested on the side of his face, proudly displaying her beautiful ring.

As the couple exits the plane, they turn their phones back on. Within seconds alert after alert began to pop up. There were texts and voicemails from everyone. Olivia knew before she even read a message that Abby was having the baby. She quickly read through her messages and listened to Abby not so calmly demand her best friend answer her phone.

Olivia called Abby back, even though she knew it was most likely the worst of time, she also knew that Abby would be livid if she hadn't at least tried. Surprisingly, Abby answered on the first ring.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU OLIVIA?"

"Abby, we just got off the plane. Are you okay? Where are you? I am on my way!"

"Oh thank God, Liv, I love David I really do but I need you here. They said I am going to have to start pushing soon."

Olivia looks to Fitz, she sees he is gathering their luggage from baggage claim. "I am Abby, I am. We are about to leave the airport now. Text me all the information I need. I coming Abs, over a cliff"

"Over a cliff, see you soon" Abby hangs up before Olivia can respond.

As Fitz returns with their bags, Olivia updates him on Abby and they make a mad dash to their car. Olivia is beyond anxious to get to her best friend. Her knee bounced in the passenger seat as if it could get them to the hospital faster.

Fitz softly laid his hand on her knee, stopping the movement while simultaneously calming his fiancée. His fiancée, his heart swells at the thought. "Baby, we are only a few minutes away. It is all going to be okay."

Olivia doesn't respond verbally, she simply took his hand in hers. Her ring catches her eye, and again for what could possibly be the millionth time this weekend, she is reminded that they are getting married. She can not help but look up at his handsome face. In an instant, pictures of their future flash through her mind. She sees herself walking towards him down the aisle, she sees them buying a home, she sees herself with a swollen stomach carrying his child, she sees them old and gray sitting on their porch in rocking chairs. A calm washed over her, this man is everything.

Once they arrived at the hospital, they raced to Abby's room. They are informed that she is in active labor and pushing. Abby has asked that Olivia be the only person admitted in the room at this point, seeing as David was already inside with her. Olivia quickly kissed Fitz before slipping into the delivery room. He walked to the waiting room where he found the rest of their friends anxiously waiting.

Olivia washed her hands and then approached Abby's bed.

"You're lucky I love you Rosen, you did this. This hurts so fucking bad, I could kill you!"

"Honey, I know." David noticed Olivia and sighed in relief. Abby is always sassy and a handful but active labor Abby was on another level. He was thankful for the backup.

"Hey Abs." She said as she took Abby's free hand.

"Thank fuck you're here." She throws her head back into the pillow dramatically.

There wasn't much conversation after that, just a lot of calming voices and affirmations while Abby pushed for nearly an hour before Ellie Rosen made her grand entrance into the world.

Olivia took pictures of the newly formed family. She had never seen her best friend so happy. Her eyes were filled with love, not just for her gorgeous baby girl but for David as well. As they interacted she continued to take photos, she wanted them to see what she was witnessing.

After a few minutes, Abby told Liv to come closer and see the baby. "You did amazing Abs, she's beautiful. Good work you two." She winks as she reaches to softly caress Ellie's red hair.

Abby gasped, which caught Olivia's attention thinking something was wrong. There was nothing wrong, her best friend had noticed her ring. "Olivia Carolyn, what is on your finger?"

"Oh um, I'm sorry I should have taken it off. This is your moment."

"No way bitch, talk."

Olivia laughed, only Abby would react this way. "Fitz asked me to marry him on our trip and I said yes."

"This is the best day ever! You're getting married and we have this angel." Abby kissed her daughter's forehead.

"Hey, I'm going to give you two some time alone. I'll go tell everyone she's here." Liv kissed Abby's cheek and left the room.

Olivia made her way to the waiting room and told everyone the good news that Baby Ellie was here. They all waited around and talked. Eventually everyone got the chance to meet the newest member of the crew. No one stayed long, they all wanted to give David and Abby the time to bond with Ellie.

—

Following Ellie's birth, the few weeks to Christmas seemed to fly by. Fitz and Olivia had really gotten into the spirit and decorated the apartment, inside and out. Olivia insisted on lights outside their door. For the first time in years, Fitz was truly into the holiday spirit and was happy to give Olivia whatever she wanted. It was amazing to have a true family holiday feel after so many years of both feeling alone in the world.

Since Thanksgiving was held at Jerry's house, Maya was hosting Christmas. Olivia and Fitz would spend the night Christmas Eve, Jerry and Laura would join them for a family lunch on Christmas Day.

Things were getting pretty serious between Jerry and Laura, Fitz was sure it is only a matter of time before she moves in. He is happy his dad has gotten his life back on track and is in a loving relationship. Laura brings out the good in Jerry, Fitz will be forever grateful to her.

Christmas Eve, Fitz is loading the car to go to Maya's house, while Olivia finishes a few things before they head out. She sneaks back into their room slipping a surprise into her oversized purse. They blare Christmas music the entire drive, both singing along at the top of their lungs. Liv has been playing Christmas music on Spotify all month long at home. By now they both knew every word to every popular Christmas song, old and new.

It didn't take long before they arrived at Maya and Dominic's house. It really was a gorgeous house, but right now with the Christmas lights brightly hung, this is the first time it felt like coming home. It wasn't just the house her mom lived in anymore, or a place she stayed at when she was younger. This house was now full of a love she never thought possible. She thanks God in her prayers every night for putting not only her life on track, but her mother's as well.

Fitz and Liv made their way inside, they decided to say hello before bringing in their things. They found Maya in the kitchen preparing dinner, a smile spread across her face as she laid eyes on her kids. She claimed Fitz as her own, loving him not only for himself but how he had taken care of Olivia all these years.

"My babies! I have been waiting for you!"

"Mom, you saw us a few days ago." Olivia grinned.

"And…"

They all laughed as Maya hugged them both. "Where is Dom?" Fitz asked.

"Oh, he is probably in the living room watching it's Wonderful Life for the hundredth time."

They walked together to the living room to greet her stepdad, they both stopped in their tracks as they entered the room. It was beautiful. A large, impeccably decorated tree occupied the corner. The fireplace was immaculately dressed, that was what caught their attention. Neatly hung on the fireplace were four stockings. There was a red Dominic, grey Maya, white OIivia and a green Fitz. Each name was embroidered with care. It made Liv's heart swell to see. She can't remember ever having a stocking growing up but here they were, one for her and Fitz. Maya really was trying to be the mother she should have always been. She had dreamed of this moment her whole life, and now Fitz was also experiencing life with a mom for the first time in years.

Neither made a comment about the stockings, but Maya and Dominic saw both of their eyes light up at the sight. They may be grown but this was special. After a manly handshake-hug, Fitz and Dominic went to get their bags and gifts from the car.

As they re-entered the house, Fitz asked which guest room he should take. Dominic shook his head, "Son, you live together and are getting married. We aren't under any illusion you don't sleep together, and the marks you two can't stop leaving on each other tells us all you more than sleep together."

Fitz's face turns beet red, this is basically Olivia's dad telling him he knows they have an active sex life. He doesn't seem mad at Fitz but it is very awkward. "Um, okay. Thank you, sir." He rushed up the stairs and into Olivia's room dropping off their bags. Dominic laughed at the sight and carried the gifts to the tree.

Olivia helped Maya finish with dinner and setting the table. It wasn't anything special but it was nice to sit and enjoy time together. Maya had set out a few bottles of wine which seemed to disappear rather quickly. There were a lot of laughs and simple joy all through the evening.

After dinner, the ladies decided to make some cookies, while the guys watched some basketball. Maya shared an old family recipe for sugar cookies and icing. They spent a while baking and spending some quality time together. The finished product was placed on the coffee table in the living room along with spiked hot chocolate. Now that they were all together, they agreed on a Christmas movie to watch, White Christmas. It was a relaxing night.

They were all beginning to doze off before the movie ended and decided to call it a night, going their separate ways. Olivia took a quick shower while Fitz called and chatted with Jerry for a few minutes. Once she was done, he took his turn. When he returned to Liv's room, he was shocked to see her on the center of the bed waiting for him.

"Livvie, Baby. What is this?"

"What does it look like Handsome?"

He took in her appearance and groaned. She was in nothing but a bright red teddy and lace panties. Liv is always gorgeous but right now, she looks heaven sent.

"It looks like you want to do some naughty things, and I am the lucky bastard you want to do them with. But I am not crazy enough for that."

"Oh come on Fitz, it's Christmas." She batted her eyelashes at him.

"Do you know what Dom said to me when we went to get our bags? He said he knows we sleep together at home and that the marks we leave on each other tells him we are having sex! Now you want to fuck at their house! No ma'am. Not happening. Nope." He firmly states.

"Baby… really?" She gets up on her knees, now putting her whole body on display. Fitz again groans, his boxers now sporting a tent.

"You do not play fair, Olivia."

"Olivia, huh? You are serious. Hm, well I guess I don't need this anymore." She slips one strap off her shoulder, leaving one breast out in the open. Liv then bit her lower lip before looking at Fitz through her eyelashes, letting him know she was not taking no for an answer.

Fitz licked his lips, she may have been a virgin before him but this woman had embraced her sexual side and god damn if it wasn't the sexiest thing he had ever seen. She knew as soon as he licked his lips, she had won. She slowly made her way to the foot of the bed where Fitz stood planted.

Still biting her lower lip, she reached for his boxers, sliding her hand in effortlessly. "Hm, you don't feel like you want me to stop." She gave him a devilish grin.

"Livvie." Fitz warns.

"Yes Fitz?" She smiled back seductively, sliding his boxers off of him. She sits on the edge of the bed, pulling his naked body to her. Without a second thought, she took him into her mouth. Fitz hands instantly found their way into her hair, his head laid back with his eyes closed.

She worked him like a pro, taking him as deep as possible, she gagged a few times but kept at it. She wanted this to be perfect for him. When Fitz started to moan louder, Olivia released him, "Sh, Baby. You don't want my parents to hear, do you?"

This evil woman would be the death of him. It was now Fitz's turn to bite his own lip, holding back his sounds of pleasure as she got back to work. Finally, he couldn't take anymore, no matter what her plan was, he would not finish in her mouth. Not tonight. He gently removed himself from her mouth, shaking his head no. He picked her up, and laid her on her back.

Fitz climbed between her legs, but didn't move just yet. He simply sat on his knees looking at her. She was going to be his wife, this perfect creature wanted to marry him. How did he get so lucky? All his life he was chasing something, a feeling of belonging and this woman is exactly what he was missing. Although they had been in each other's lives for years, this is what was missing. Not the sex, but this connection, the complete honesty, openness and acceptance.

Fitz leaned down and kissed her lips sweetly. "Olivia Grant.. hm that sounds amazing." Kissing her again. The sound of her married name turned her on. Who knew that was possible. But then again, everything about Fitz and their life together got her hot for him. "I can not believe we are doing this with your mother downstairs." He kissed down her neck, sucking and nibbling his way to her collarbone.

Raking her hands through his hair, "I guess we have to be extra quiet tonight." She smirked as he continued down her body.

"Challenge accepted." He replied, taking her exposed nipple into his mouth, while lowering the other strap of her teddy. He leaned back, standing up, taking her with him. He admired her once more before removing her lingerie. He kissed each piece of exposed skin before returning to the bed. They laid together, simply kissing and letting their hands explore the other's body. There was no rush, no feeling of need to reach the finish line.

After a while, Fitz took hold of Liv's hands, holding them above her head against the sheets. He takes her lips into a slow, soul stirring kiss. Fitz releases her lips and brings her left hand to his mouth, kissing her engagement ring. Without breaking eye contact, he pushed himself deep inside her, taking her breath away. It was slow and sensual, nothing rough or fast about it. This was the definition of making love. Their foreheads rested against each other as they moved in sync. He worshiped her body, covering her with his mouth, unfortunately he was lost in the moment and left a few marks, he would hear about it from Dom tomorrow but that was that last thing on his mind at the moment. They reached their release together gently moaning one another's name.

Olivia laid on top of Fitz, relishing the closeness of their hearts. Like everything else, they beat in sync. Within minutes they were both fast asleep, holding each other tight. Olivia woke to the sound of her bedroom door clinking. She shot up and looked around, she was sure her mom had just come in to wake them up. Her face dropped when she realized they were both naked. Luckily, Fitz was covered from the waist down but she was all out in the open. She was mortified. She never wanted her mother to know what happened, much less see evidence.

"Fitz! Wake up!" She slapped his chest.

"What the hell?" He grumbled.

"My mom was just in here!"

He ran his hands through his hair, "well this just became an interesting Christmas."

After taking their time to delay the inevitable facing of her mother, they made their way down stairs to the kitchen. Dominic and Maya were already eating breakfast, there were two more places set for them. Fitz and Olivia shyly joined them, muttering good mornings in the process.

Breakfast was quiet until Maya ripped the bandaid off, "well with the way you two carry on, there may be three of you joining us next year." Olivia laid her head on the table hiding her face, while everyone else laughed at her antics. "Oh come on, even if I hadn't seen you both butt ass naked, those hickeys don't lie. Fitzgerald, stop making my baby look like a leopard." It was now Fitz's turn to groan in embarrassment. It may have started off awkward but with a quick laugh at their mutual embarrassment, they moved on with their day. They enjoyed gifts and lunch with Jerry and Laura before heading back to their own home. It truly was an interesting but amazing Christmas. Hopefully, they first of many spent building traditions and memories.

**AN: Today is the one year anniversary of AG. A year ago today, I faced my fears and posted this story. It is something I have wanted to do for a long time and I am so thankful I did it. Not only did I accomplish something that scared me, it led me to you guys. This past year getting to know you and be myself with you, has been amazing. I truly am thankful for each reader, each Twitter friend, everyone who has been there for the highs and the lows. You have no idea what it has meant to me. Thank you from the bottom of my heart. **


End file.
